


Оставь меня, но не в последний миг

by anjinhos



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Эггси повернул голову, нервно выдохнув очередную порцию сигаретного дыма, и сфокусировал свой взгляд на мужчине, застывшем у фонаря на аллее. Чужой пристальный взгляд мог означать что угодно, хотя и наводил на определённые мысли. Эггси отвернулся, скрипнув зубами, но всё же поднялся на ноги. Он не планировал подкатывать – просто хотел узнать, какого чёрта происходит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Kingsman Reverse 2015
> 
> Предупреждения: ООС, релейшеншип!центрик, ненормативная лексика, своеобразная пунктуация автора
> 
> Примечание: - таймлайн текста изменён по отношению к канону;  
> \- сестра Эггси старше канонного варианта на несколько лет;  
> \- в тексте использованы отсылки к некоторым литературным произведениям и художественным фильмам;  
> \- в тексте заимствованны некоторые персонажи из кинофильма "Рок-н-рольщик" Гая Ричи;  
> \- автор ни в коем случае не пропагандирует курение, и напоминает, что оно вредит Вашему здоровью;  
> \- второстепенные пейринги лишь упоминаются, но не раскрываются в тексте;  
> \- автор не разбирается в программировании

Эггси резко дёрнулся, чуть не свалившись с постели, и открыл глаза. Телефон, неудачно оставленный прямо на ключах, издавал противное дребезжание, за которым была едва различима мелодия будильника. Внутренний голос в который раз малодушно предложил послать всё к чёртовой матери и снова заснуть. Глаза слипались, а голова была тяжёлой после сна, так что на долю секунды идея остаться в постели показалась до боли притягательной.

Не дав себе больше времени на раздумья, Эггси рывком сел, спустил ноги с кровати на прохладный пол и растёр слегка затёкшую шею. Ещё один рывок поднял его на ноги, а мысленный пинок задал направление в сторону ванной. Умывшись, он посмотрел в зеркало, и его отражение угрюмо уставилось в ответ заспанными глазами.

Оказалось, что кофе, который обычно помогал ему взбодриться, уже закончился, поэтому Эггси дописал его в список покупок, прикрепленный на холодильнике. Он открыл дверцу, вытащил оттуда упаковку молока и начал жадно пить прямо из надорванного пакета, уставившись в окно на занимающийся рассвет. В четыре утра голова едва соображала даже под крепкий кофе, а без него собраться с мыслями было ещё труднее, так что про хот-доги, которые мать вчера принесла с работы, Эггси вспомнил только перед самым выходом. Завтракать пришлось на ходу – опоздание на смену означало мгновенное увольнение с работы.

Эггси петлял по улочкам нового района, флегматично жуя сухую булку и не оглядываясь по сторонам. Камден-Таун был намного лучше Роули Вэй, где они раньше жили, но ранним утром здесь не на что было смотреть. Наконец доев, Эггси сунул руки в карманы ветровки и чуть ссутулился, стараясь прикрыть воротником замерзающую шею, – воздух был холодным, несмотря на конец июля.

Из-за поворота улицы уже была видна остановка и старенький мерин-микроавтобус, который каждое утро отвозил местных на смену на рыбокомбинат. Шагнув в салон, Эггси кивнул Угрюмому Теду, пожал руку Сиду, который копался в своём телефоне, прошёл мимо Стэна и сел в самом конце у окна. Вот уже три месяца он по утрам ездил с этой компанией на свою новую работу. Детство на улице научило его вливаться в любой коллектив, но здесь пока не срасталось. У Эггси не было с ними общих интересов, их объединяло только одно – все они ненавидели свою работу.

Невеселые мысли о предстоящей десятичасовой смене хоть как-то скрашивал тот факт, что можно было подремать ещё минут сорок, пока микроавтобус добирался до места. Поэтому Эггси поудобнее устроился в кресле, натянул кепку пониже на глаза и попытался отключиться. Ему показалось, что он прикрыл глаза всего на секунду перед тем, как раздался громкий окрик водителя.  
Эггси встал, похрустывая затекшей спиной, поправил кепку и вышел на служебную стоянку. На то, что ворчал себе под нос водитель – кажется, его звали Шон – он решил не обращать внимания. Даже без знания гэльского было понятно, что его не в самой вежливой форме попросили выметаться из машины. Еле сдержав желание обернуться и передать Шону привет от своего среднего пальца, Эггси засунул руки в карманы и быстро зашагал к зданию комбината.

В раздевалке уже вовсю хлопали металлические дверцы шкафчиков, стоял едкий запах рыбы, мужского пота и резины. Эггси кинул кепку на полку и сбил с ног кеды, чтобы переодеться в рабочий комбинезон и сапоги. Прорезиненная непромокающая роба, которую обрабатывали после каждой смены специальным раствором, пахла так, что могла убить, но Эггси только скривился, влез в сапоги и пошёл в цех навстречу очередному трудовому дню. Чёрт его знает насчет хорошего, но ко всему дерьмовому в своей жизни он привыкал быстро.

Работа на комбинате не требовала особого ума, всю смену только-то и нужно было, что относить одни ящики, выгружать другие, а ещё периодически сортировать их содержимое. В общем, за день выходила охрененно большая гора тяжелых ящиков, из которых текла вонючая жижа вперемешку с ледяным крошевом. Зато ему неплохо платили и после каждой смены выдавали зарплату наличными на руки – это была главная причина, по которой Эггси до сих пор держался за работу на комбинате.

После того, как в один действительно прекрасный день Дина, наконец-то, подловили на мелком мошенничестве и закрыли в тюрягу на шестнадцать месяцев, Эггси с матерью собрали вещи и переехали в Камден-Таун. Квартира здесь хоть и была меньше, но стоила дороже, так что деньги на аренду за следующий месяц они начинали откладывать сразу же, как заканчивался предыдущий. Зато соседи были куда приятнее прошлых, да и вода в трубах была без ржавчины. Но самое главное – не было Дина. Так что работа стоила того, чтобы потом по полчаса стоять под душем, пытаясь смыть рыбный душок.

Выйдя из душевых, Эггси оделся, расписался у бригадира в ведомости, получил зарплату за сегодня и снова оказался в микроавтобусе. Обратную дорогу он опять проспал. Насколько бы тяжелой ни была смена на рыбокомбинате, ожидающий его дома ураган, по имени Маргарита Анвин, был куда страшней, так что небольшая передышка была очень даже кстати.  
Маргарита была крайне непоседливым ребенком, который сеял вокруг себя хаос везде и всюду. Эггси боялся, что через месяц, когда она пойдет в детский сад, их в первый же день попросят забрать её и больше не приводить.

– Эггси-и-и-и-и! – сестра на всех парах вылетела в коридор с таким разгоном, что её маленькое тельце чуть не сшибло Эггси с ног.

– Привет, обезьянка, – он подхватил сестру на руки и перекинул через плечо.

– Пусти-пусти-пусти!!! – Маргарита тут же захлопала ладошками по его спине.

– Нет, страшный дракон не выпустит принцессу из своих лап, пока не отнесёт её в гнездо, – пробасил Эггси, не забывая рычать в промежутках между словами.

– В башню! – запротестовала сестра, подкрепляя свои слова дрыганьем ногами.

– Пока не отнесёт её в высокую-высокую башню, – исправился Эггси, пробираясь по узкому коридору в комнату Лиз.

Лиз была дочерью их соседей снизу – она периодически присматривала за Маргаритой по три часа в день, в промежуток, когда Мишель уже ушла на работу, а Эггси ещё не вернулся со смены. В обмен на это Эггси помогал ей в подготовке по математике. Сейчас Лиз как раз собирала разбросанные по комнате вещи Маргариты в рюкзак с Винни-Пухом.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил Эггси, поудобнее устроив сестру на плече, и забрал рюкзак из рук Лиз.

– В этот раз обошлось без происшествий, но кашлять она стала чаще, – Лиз виновато пожала плечами.

– Да, как раз сегодня утром мама должна была сходить с ней к врачу, – кивнул Эггси и решил сменить тему. – Как задания? Справилась?

– Да-да, вот, – Лиз подхватила со стола стопку листов, исписанных тригонометрическими формулами.

– Хорошо, я проверю и вечером занесу новые, а пока мне пора вернуть в башню эту принцессу, – Эггси впихнул чужие записи в рюкзак, немного покрутился на месте, чтобы развлечь сестру, и начал пробираться по коридору в обратном направлении.

– Я картинку нарисовала, – похвасталась Маргарита, которой надоело висеть на плече молча.

– Да? Покажешь?

– Нет.

– Нет? – Эггси усмехнулся тому, каким беспрекословным был тон его сестры, и полез за ключами от их квартиры в карман.

– Нет.

– Хотя бы расскажи, – он попытался зайти с другой стороны, зная, что эта линия обороны долго не продержится.

– Я нарисовала Свена. И Олафа. Поставь меня!

– А ты мне за это покажешь Свена и Олафа?

Маргарита шумно вздохнула, видимо, взвешивая для себя все за и против.

– Ладно, – наконец, согласилась она. – Ты вредный.

– Это семейное, – Эггси ввалился в квартиру и направился прямиком к дивану, на который бережно уронил сестру.

Вернувшись обратно, он закрыл дверь и начал стягивать с себя ветровку, когда услышал шуршание. Учитывая активность Маргариты, это могло быть что угодно, поэтому Эггси, так и оставшись в кедах, кинулся искать источник звука.

Маргарита нашлась на кухне. Она залезла на стул, чтобы достать до пакета с фруктами на столе.

– Дядя Фрэнк заходил с утра, – догадался Эггси, отобрав у сестры яблоко.

– Эй! – запротестовала та.

– Сначала обед, – Эггси потрепал её по тёмноволосой макушке. – И ты обещала показать мне свой рисунок.

– Можно я сначала съем яблоко?

– Нет. Сначала каша, потом яблоко, – Эггси уже достал из шкафчика коробку с овсяными хлопьями.

– Пожалуйста, – Маргарита состроила умильную рожицу, подкупавшую их мать за долю секунды.

Эггси присел перед сестрой на корточки, подперев щёку ладонью и размышляя, как поступить.

– Сначала кашу? – скорее не спросил, а взмолился он. – А, обезьянка?

– Хотя бы половинку яблочка.

Что можно было противопоставить умоляющему взгляду этого ребёнка? Ни-че-го.

– Но только половинку. Иди и поставь мультик, – Эггси сдался.

Маргарита чмокнула его в щёку и умчалась в гостиную.

– И принеси мне рисунок, - крикнул вдогонку Эггси, доставая из холодильника молоко для каши.

– Я забыла его у Лиз!

Маленький четырёхлетний манипулятор, способный переторговать даже барахольщика в базарный день, – Маргариту с такой хваткой ждало неплохое будущее. Эггси, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, залез в пакет с фруктами, чтобы убедиться, что там нет ничего красного цвета, и принялся, наконец, варить кашу.

– На-на-на-хей-яна! – из гостиной донёсся запевающий хор голосов, означавший, что сегодня намечался очередной просмотр «Холодного сердца».

Этот мультфильм держался в личном топе Маргариты уже третью неделю, так что Эггси знал реплики всех персонажей наизусть и иногда ловил себя на том, что напевает себе под нос Let it go. Хотя во времена любви к Рапунцель было не лучше.

– Яблоко, – темноволосая голова сестры высунулась в дверь кухни, а вместе с ней и требовательно протянутая рука.

Эггси покорно вложил в неё почищенную и порезанную половинку яблока и сразу же кинулся спасать убегающее молоко. Кулинар был из него так себе, но с простыми блюдами он справлялся. Особенно хорошо у него получалась овсяная размазня, которую он в этот раз украсил порезанным яблоком, что, в общем-то, можно было считать верхом кулинарного искусства.

– Обед, – Эггси поставил перед Маргаритой её тарелку с кашей, не забыв оставить рядом стакан с водой и несколько таблеток.

Список с названиями лекарств, их количеством и временем приёма всегда висел на холодильнике, но Эггси знал его наизусть. Он помнил, какого цвета и вида должны быть таблетки, какие по ним есть предписания и противопоказания, какая должна быть дозировка и что с чем нельзя смешивать ни в коем случае. Список таблеток на экстренный случай навсегда врезался ему в память после того, как у Маргариты случился анафилактический шок.

Нет ничего страшнее, чем видеть, как задыхается твоя трёхлетняя сестра. Эггси никогда не испытывал такой беспомощности, как в тот раз, так что грёбаный список таблеток он знал лучше таблицы умножения.

– Угу, – Маргарита отклонилась в сторону, потому что Эггси заслонял ей экран, и потянулась к ложке.

Анна в сто пятидесятый раз собиралась на бал, и это нельзя было пропустить, так что Эггси, потрепав сестру по макушке, убрался подальше от телевизора и засел на диване с проверкой заданий для Лиз. В общем и целом тригонометрические преобразования продвигались неплохо, пока в какой-то момент сознание не отключилось на одном из уравнений. Его дневной сон после раннего подъёма на смену был очень чутким, так что, когда Маргарита заливисто засмеялась, Эггси сразу же проснулся, но глаз открывать не стал. От такого сна он больше уставал и чувствовал себя помятым, но всё же каждый раз торговался с собой, чтобы подольше не вставать. Однако в этот раз сухой захлёбывающийся кашель решил всё за него.

Эггси мгновенно сорвался с места, кинувшись к Маргарите, скорчившейся на полу в приступе кашля.

– Тихо-тихо, – Эггси подхватил сестру на руки.

Маргарита вцепилась в него, вздрагивая всем телом от собственного кашля, пока тот не сошёл на нет, оставив после себя тяжёлое хриплое дыхание. Эггси опустился на диван и начал успокаивающе поглаживать Маргариту по спине.

– Как ты?

– Хорошо.

– А если честно?

Маргарита лишь пожала плечами и уткнулась носом Эггси в плечо, и тот больше ничего не стал спрашивать. Просто сидел и не выпускал сестру из рук, потому что знал, что она напугана, как и он сам. Сначала аллергия, теперь еще этот кашель – всё это было слишком для четырёхлетнего ребёнка.

– Дядя Фрэнк обещал подарить мне Олафа, – наконец, решила поделиться секретом Маргарита.

Эггси нахмурился, услышав, как хрипло звучит её голос. Хорошо, что Маргарита сейчас не видела его лица - она и так сильно расстраивалась от того, как на это реагировала их мать. Конечно, Мишель старалась не плакать при дочери, но актрисой она была не лучшей. Маргарита в свои четыре года чувствовала её отчаяние, но никак не могла понять, что не виновата в том, что так расстраивает маму. Видеть огорчение Эггси ей тем более не стоило.

– Но он же растает.

– Нет, он же плюшевый, – Маргарита недовольно надула щёки, вывернувшись из объятий, и похлопала Эггси ладошкой по лбу, явно намекая на его умственные способности.

Эггси засмеялся и поцеловал её в висок.

– Нарисуешь мне что-нибудь, обезьянка? – спросил он, снова усаживая её у себя на руках. – Может, какую-нибудь принцессу?

– Я нарисую тебе Свена, – Маргарита расцепила руки Эггси, которыми он обхватил её за плечи, и сползла на пол к столу, где были раскиданы её фломастеры.

– Оленя? Разве я не заслужил симпатичную принцессу?

– Свен симпатичный, – тон Маргариты явно давал понять, что в этом вопросе с ней лучше не спорить.

– Конечно, мохнатый и с рогами – настоящий красавчик, – стараясь не рассмеяться, проворчал себе под нос Эггси.

Маргарита его иронии не уловила, поэтому обернулась и закивала. Эггси поджал губы, чтобы скрыть улыбку, и вернулся к проверке заданий. Правда, в этот раз сосредоточиться на математике у него получалось плохо: в голову лезли мысли о Фрэнке и Мишель.

Фрэнк был одной из причин, по которой они переехали в Камден-Таун. Дин ненавидел своего брата-близнеца и отношения между ними были настолько погаными, что шансы того, что он объявится у них на пороге после отсидки практически стремились к нулю. Фрэнк, несмотря на своё внешнее сходство с бывшим Мишель, был нормальным мужиком. Да, держал притон для местной братии, промышлявшей нелегалом, но мудаком, как Дин, он не был. Фрэнк души не чаял в Маргарите, периодически одаривая её подарками и выгуливая по паркам развлечений, подкинул Эггси работу на рыбокомбинате и ненавязчиво подкатывал к Мишель. В общем и целом, он нравился Эггси, а вот его мать Фрэнка боялась – слишком свежи были в её памяти воспоминания о всём том дерьме, которое вытворял Дин. И пусть Фрэнк хорошо одевался, не забывал бриться, никогда не выражался в их присутствии и готов был помочь, лицом он один в один был как его брат. Мишель это пугало.

Эггси устало потёр лицо, закончив, наконец, с математикой, и пошёл на кухню готовить ужин. Мишель каждый день выматывалась на работе, и готовка у плиты явно была последним, что ей нужно было после восьми часов на ногах. Уж пожарить мясо и сварить спагетти Эггси был в состоянии.

Под одну гребёнку с готовкой попала и грязная посуда. Гора в раковине за день вырастала до гигантских размеров, и Эггси всегда задавался вопросом: когда они успевали перепачкать столько тарелок? 

Поглощённый работой на кухне, он немного упустил из виду Маргариту.

Он оставил её перед телевизором с мультиками, занятую рисованием, а нашёл в шалаше, возведённом в том, что когда-то было гостиной. Непонятного вида конструкция из журнального столика и стульев, поставленных друг на друга, была укрыта различными покрывалами и полотенцами, какие только Маргарита смогла найти в их доме. Эггси поморщился, сжав кулаки от бессильной злости на самого себя – он чёртов придурок, оставивший сестру одну. Даже представить страшно, что могло произойти, если бы Маргарита что-нибудь на себя уронила или свалилась бы с этих грёбаных стульев.

– Обезьянка? – позвал Эггси, уже зная, откуда последует ответ.

– Я здесь, – ответила гора из покрывал.

Эггси опустился на корточки и залез в маленькую щель между полотенцем и покрывалом: Маргарита сидела в окружении мягких игрушек с книгой в руках. Читать она пока не умела, но неплохо восполняла этот пробел воображением. Иногда она так «читала» Эггси сказки из его учебников по высшей математике.

– Я читаю историю про зелёного зайца, – на полном серьёзе сообщила Маргарита, перелистнув страницу телефонного справочника.

– О, это моя любимая, – Эггси слегка подвинул плюшевого медведя и сел на пол, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Следующий час прошёл в занимательном путешествии зелёного зайца, которое Эггси постоянно прерывал своими комментариями, чем вызывал то бурю недовольства, то смех. В какой-то момент он уже сам начал рассказывать приключения зайца, подключив к процессу и плюшевые игрушки, но всё закончилось, когда домой вернулась Мишель.

– Я дома, – крикнула она из прихожей.

– Мы в шалаше, – крикнул в ответ Эггси.

– О Боже, – Мишель вошла в гостиную и увидела, во что та превратилась.

– Мама! – Маргарита вылезла из собственноручно возведённой крепости и кинулась к Мишель в объятья.

Виновато улыбаясь, Эггси вылез следом. Мишель улыбнулась в ответ и, подхватив Маргариту на руки, пошла на кухню.

– Поможешь накрыть на стол? – спросила она у дочери.

– Да!

Эггси проводил их взглядом, но потом всё же поднялся и пошёл следом – кто-то же должен был помочь Маргарите достать посуду из шкафчиков. Их ждал тихий семейный ужин, за которым Мишель рассказала бы, как прошёл её день, Маргарита выдала бы парочку своих приключений, а Эггси бы просто покивал в ответ на вопросы, не влезая в разговор. Без угроз, без пьяных криков, без застревающего в горле куска. Без Дина. Эггси нравилась их нынешняя жизнь – она не стала проще, но она была лучше.

После того, как все поужинали, Эггси оставил Мишель убирать со стола, а сам пошёл в гостиную, чтобы разобрать шалаш. Оставалось загадкой, откуда в маленьких девочках было столько энергии, раз уж взрослому парню пришлось попотеть, чтобы справиться с устроенным детскими руками погромом.

– Что сказал врач? – Эггси воспользовался шансом поговорить с матерью с глазу на глаз, оставив Маргариту разбирать свои игрушки в гостиной, после того, как там снова стало возможно свободно пройти.

Плечи Мишель, протиравшей столешницу, вздрогнули и поникли.

– Он считает, что это астма, – отозвалась она бесцветным тоном.

Эггси ничего нового для себя не услышал, лишь то, что они уже предполагали и обсуждали не раз. И всё равно это была ещё одна болезнь, ещё один вызов для Маргариты. И для них двоих.

– Нужно будет пройти полное обследование, чтобы определить степень тяжести, обострения и препараты, – Мишель опустилась на стул и на несколько секунд спрятала лицо в ладонях, и Эггси уже знал, о чём дальше пойдёт речь. – Я звонила сегодня в страховую… Cтраховка покроет не всё.

– Я возьму вечерние смены.

– Эггси! Ты устаёшь на работе, учишься, присматриваешь за сестрой – тебе тоже нужно иногда отдыхать!

– Всё в порядке, – Эггси присел рядом с Мишель, взяв её ладони в свои. – Это всего лишь на месяц, помнишь? Потом я пойду учиться, мне начнут платить стипендию. Всего лишь месяц, мам. В баре не так уж много и просят, а платят неплохо.

Мишель прикрыла глаза и кивнула - было видно, что она очень устала. Устала спорить, устала бороться, а иногда, как казалось Эггси, устала жить.

– Пойду уложу Маргариту, – Мишель поднялась и ушла в гостиную, где снова работал телевизор.

Эггси остался сидеть на месте, пялясь в одну точку и слушая, как мать с сестрой сначала о чём-то говорят в гостиной, потом смеются в ванной, и, наконец, переходят на шёпот в спальне. Он не считал неправильными траты на страховку для сестры, потому что знал, что это необходимо. С каждым разом ему было всё легче убедить себя в том, что всё, что он делал, чтобы оплачивать те расходы, которые не покрывала страховка, правильно.

– Эггси, – Маргарита позвала его шёпотом, заглянув на кухню.

– Что, обезьянка?

– У меня есть сюрприз, – шёпот стал заговорщицким.

Эггси улыбнулся и, поднявшись с места, подхватил Маргариту на руки, сунув её замёрзшие босые ступни себе под мышку.

– Не бегай в одной пижаме, – он постарался придать голосу строгость, зная, что никакого эффекта от этого не будет.

– Хорошо.

В спальне уже горел ночник, и была расстелена постель, так что Эггси укрыл Маргариту одеялом, чтобы согреть, но та сразу же вывернулась и полезла под подушку:

– Смотри, – в её руках появился лист, на котором было нарисовано нечто, отдалённо напоминающее оленя.

– Свен, – Эггси забрал из рук сестры рисунок, вертя и рассматривая его со всех сторон. – Ты права, он настоящий красавчик. Спасибо, обезьянка.

– Повесишь у себя?

– Конечно.

Эггси принялся целовать сестру и та, смеясь, спряталась от него под одеялом, укрывшись по самую макушку.

– Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, – Маргарита мгновенно вылезла из своего убежища и на прощание поцеловала Эггси в щёку перед тем, как он ушёл к себе.

Прикрепив красавчика-Свена на стену рядом с кроватью, где висели остальные рисунки Маргариты, Эггси переоделся, проверил в карманах телефон и ключи, и ушёл в бар.

Вся суть вечерних смен была в том, что их на самом деле не было. Как и другой работы для Эггси. Кого-то не устраивало отсутствие у него образования, кого-то – говор, присущий жителям неблагополучных районов, кого-то – внешность, кто-то отказывал вообще без объяснения причин. Были, конечно, места, куда Эггси готовы были взять, но платили там сущие копейки. Эггси соглашался и на них: тягал коробки с продуктами, раздавал флаеры, рекламировал забегаловку в костюме ростовой куклы, выгуливал собак. Но когда деньги нужны были срочно, он подрабатывал на «вечерних сменах». 

Хвосты этой лжи были видны невооружённым глазом, но за годы жизни с Дином Мишель научилась не замечать подобного. Когда один взгляд или слово могли стоить побоев, умение не задавать вопросов вбивалось в подкорку, так что Эггси не за что было винить мать.

Обычно «вечерняя смена» проходила в барах подальше от квартала, в котором Эггси жил. В вечернее время там можно было найти тех, кто был не прочь интересно скоротать время за небольшую плату. Конечно, клиенты Эггси на красавчиков не тянули, как, в общем, и на приятных людей. Но те, кому не хватало обаяния, чтобы вызвать к себе интерес, готовы были за этот интерес платить. Эггси выбирал наименее стрёмных из посетителей бара и, если они договаривались о цене, честно отрабатывал свои деньги. Он не считал минет чем-то зазорным, хотя и приятным тоже, но при хорошем раскладе за вечер можно было заработать несколько сотен.

Этот раз не стал исключением: Эггси вышел из бара, сжимая в кармане свёрнутую в пачку пару сотен фунтов. Настроение было паршивым, и он с остервенением перемалывал зубами мятную жвачку. После каждой из таких «подработок» Эггси потряхивало от злости, отвращения к себе и чувства какой-то затаённой обиды, с которым он пока не мог разобраться, да и как-то особо не спешил. Он умел не думать об этом – было и было: никаких наматываний нервов на кулак и самокопания. К моменту, когда Эггси добирался до дома, его уже отпускало.

Сегодня было даже немного полегче, чем обычно – задний карман джинсов топорщила пачка сигарет. Эггси и Мишель бросили курить, когда обострилась аллергия Маргариты, и с тех пор в доме не было ни одной сигареты. Но сегодняшний день нужно было отметить: когда хороших новостей в жизни становилось слишком мало, приходилось принимать за повод паршивые.

Выкурить всю пачку было бы довольно глупо, учитывая, что перерыв между этой и предыдущей был слишком большой, но вот половина была в самый раз. Так что Эггси присел на скамейку в сквере, вытащил сигарету, повозился с прихваченным из бара коробком спичек, и, наконец, прикурил. Дым запершил в горле, оставив едкий привкус на корне языка, и вырвался на волю тонкой вьющейся струйкой. Эггси подождал, пока дым растворится в воздухе, и снова затянулся. Вторая затяжка вышла уже куда лучше и привычнее – было в курении что-то сродни езды на велосипеде: если один раз научился, то уже никогда не забудешь. Когда сигарета, выкуренная почти до фильтра, обожгла пальцы, Эггси забычковал её и бросил в урну, достав следующую.

На третьей сигарете Эггси почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Кто-то настолько настойчиво пялился, что этот взгляд ощущался как прикосновение, от которого волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Эггси повернул голову, нервно выдохнув очередную порцию сигаретного дыма, и сфокусировал свой взгляд на мужчине, застывшем у фонаря на аллее. Лица было не разглядеть, но вот дорогой костюм, сидящий по фигуре, и кожаный портфель за пару десятков штук сразу же бросились в глаза – незнакомец выглядел дорого даже для Камден-Тауна.

Такой пристальный взгляд мог означать что угодно, хотя и наводил на определённые мысли. Эггси отвернулся, скрипнув зубами, но всё же поднялся на ноги. Он не планировал подкатывать – просто хотел узнать, какого чёрта происходит.

– Я могу вам чем-то помочь, сэр? – Эггси подошёл не спеша, стараясь говорить мягко и изобразить какое-никакое подобие дружелюбной улыбки – не хватало ещё, чтобы этот мужик решил, что Эггси пытается отжать у него телефон с лопатником.

– Благодарю вас, всё хорошо, – мужчина, которому на вид было лет сорок или около того, вежливо кивнул.

Практически военная выправка, дорогой костюм, явно недешёвый парфюм, аккуратная укладка, Эггси был готов спорить на что угодно, что и маникюр можно было включить в список. Этакий заблудившийся аристократ, который забыл, что так явно пялиться на людей вроде как неприлично. На лицо он тоже был ничего, можно сказать, даже во вкусе Эггси, насколько позволял судить тусклый свет фонаря. Вот только пристальный взгляд мужчины, который блуждал по его лицу, немного нервировал.

– Уверены? – Эггси затянулся.

Чужой взгляд впился в его губы, обхватившие сигарету, и от этого по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Чёртов аристократ, видимо, любил мальчиков помоложе и сейчас буквально был у него на крючке. И в этот момент в Эггси проснулся азарт, с которым он подрезал чужие бумажники, угонял машины и ввязывался в драки. Азарт, который он сдерживал в себе с того момента, как переехал в Камден-Таун. Но ведь в том, чтобы подцепить этого мужика, не было ничего криминального, тем более тот и сам был не против, разве нет?

Эггси повернул голову, выдохнув дым, и коротко лизнул нижнюю губу.

– Вы или заблудились, или ищите приключений, – он слегка улыбнулся, прищурившись.

Аристократ, протянув руку, забрал из пальцев Эггси сигарету и тоже затянулся.

– Первое не исключает второго, – ответил он, всё ещё не отводя взгляда.

– Да? Уже решили, в какое приключение хотите ввязаться? – Эггси повторил его жест, вернув себе сигарету, а заодно сделал шаг, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними.

– Возможно, но для этого ещё нужно уточнить пару вопросов.

– Каких? – Эггси, пользуясь тем, что они стояли практически нос к носу, понизил голос.

– Как вас зовут?

– Эггси.

– И во сколько же мне обойдётся ночь с вами, Эггси?

Сигаретный дым застрял в горле, чуть не вырвавшись наружу вместе со смехом. Аристократ принял его за проститутку! Он не совсем промахнулся в своих догадках, но Эггси его предположение позабавило. Азарт вышел на новый виток: если бы Эггси на самом деле был хастлером, то как дорого бы он стоил? Сколько такой вот папик заплатил бы за него?

– Три сотни? – предположил тот, на что Эггси поднял глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом, и покачал головой.

– Пять? – аристократ не унимался, но получил в ответ лишь пожимание плечами.

– Тысячу?

Эггси хмыкнул и кивнул:

– Допустим, мистер…

– Гарри.

– Допустим, Гарри.

– Тогда увидимся завтра в девять вечера. Стэнхоуп Мьюс Саус, 11, и не опаздывайте, Эггси, – Гарри снова забрал себе сигарету и зашагал по аллее.

Эггси проводил его взглядом, пока тот не скрылся в темноте, и, наконец, рассмеялся: его только что за тысячу фунтов снял джентльмен из Кенсингтона. Он был очень даже неплох, раз этот Гарри готов был выложить такую сумму, чтобы с ним потрахаться. Эта мысль казалась Эггси забавной до того момента, пока он не вернулся домой.

Азарт выветрился, и порог квартиры переступил Эггси из Камден-Тауна, а не из Роули Вэй. Этому Эггси нужно было ходить на работу, вертеться, чтобы заработать денег более-менее легальным путём, учиться, присматривать за сестрой и поддерживать мать. Он был в ответе за Мишель и Маргариту и раз уж решил перекроить жизнь ради чего-то лучшего, то нужно было идти до конца. Так что всей его браваде и прочему дерьму стоило оставаться за порогом этой квартиры.


	2. Chapter 2

День выдался тяжёлым: голова раскалывалась от недосыпа, мышцы ныли после вчерашних нагрузок, а грёбаная рыба воняла особенно мерзко. Так что домой Эггси вернулся в паршивом настроении и первым делом чуть не наступил на конструктор. Маленькие кучки деталей лего были разбросаны по всей квартире как противопехотные мины, поджидавшие неудачника, который на них наступит. В гостиной были слышны два девичьих голоса и треск деталек, как будто кто-то копался в ящике для конструктора. Вздохнув, Эггси снял куртку и нагнулся, поднимая разбросанный лего.

– Эггси! – Маргарита встретила его и, как и всегда, чуть не сшибла с ног. – Мы строим башню!

– Ух ты! Привет, Лиз.

– Привет, – отозвалась та, сидя на полу и собирая столбик из конструктора. – Прости, сегодня мы остались у вас.

– Ничего, – Эггси покачал головой, улыбнувшись.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Лиз не очень-то хотелось потом весь вечер ползать на коленках, собирая по углам детали конструктора, а отговорить Маргариту собирать башню было не так уж просто.

– Я перекушу, и займёмся математикой, хорошо? – Эггси аккуратно отцепил от себя сестру и посадил её на пол. – Вы ели?

– Да, таблетки я ей тоже дала. Иди, а мы пока достроим этот небоскрёб.

Эггси зашёл на кухню, поставил вчерашние спагетти разогреваться и присел на край стола, глядя на дверцу холодильника. Список покупок исчез из-под магнита. На его месте теперь висело извещение из детского сада, в котором говорилось, что нужно внести предоплату, если они с Мишель не хотели упустить освобождающееся место. Ниже был блокнотный лист с суммой, которую не покрывала страховка Маргариты и которую нужно было доплатить им самим. Ещё оставалась часть суммы, которую нужно было доложить в ренту за следующий месяц и деньги на продукты. Эггси знал, сколько им было нужно, сколько было отложено и сколько не хватало. 

Чёртов день становился всё паршивее.

Микроволновка пискнула, напоминая о разогретом обеде и отвлекая Эггси от тяжёлых мыслей. Он достал свою тарелку и принялся за еду, пытаясь придумать, как в очередной раз выкрутится. Нужные деньги можно было заработать за несколько недель, если немного поднапрячься, но вот где было достать всю сумму за раз?

Стэнхоуп Мьюс Саус, 11.

Спагетти встали поперёк горла, и Эггси оттолкнул от себя тарелку, сжав ладонями край стола. Тысяча фунтов – не вся сумма, но значительная её часть, остальное он смог бы достать к нужному времени. 

Для этого нужно было всего лишь переспать с мужчиной, готовым за это заплатить. Эггси несколько минут смотрел в стену, пытаясь заставить себя думать об этом, взвесить все за и против, поискать другие выходы из этой ситуации, но потом просто поднялся на ноги и пошёл в гостиную.

Пока пытаешься объяснить кому-то суть интегралов, не так-то просто думать о чём-то ещё. Тем более, что думать об этом Эггси не хотел. Одно дело было в шутку флиртовать с незнакомцем, набивая себе цену, и совсем другое – эту цену отработать.

– Аааарррррр! – раздался треск пластика, заставив Эггси замолчать на полуслове. – Арааааааарррр! – пластик снова захрустел, и детали лего разлетелись в разные стороны.

Маргарита, рыча во всю мощь, крушила недавно отстроенные башни из конструктора плюшевой обезьянкой.

– Что она делает? – Лиз удивлённо наблюдала за развернувшимся лего-апокалипсисом.

– Кажется, играет в Кинг-Конга, - Эггси тоже не сводил взгляда с вошедшей в раж сестры. – Я думал, что она спит, когда позавчера смотрел его по телику.

– Ура! – Маргарита запрыгала на месте, радуясь тому, что башни снесены до основания. – Эггси! У меня получилось!

– Да, ты большая страшная обезьянка, – Эггси, поймав её за руку, притянул к себе и усадил на колени.

– Я развалила все башни! – гордо призналась Маргарита, размахивая зажатой в руке игрушкой.

Эггси засмеялся, обнимая и целуя сестру, которая вырывалась и явно хотела продолжать крушить всё вокруг.

– Только Годзиллу ей не показывай, – Лиз улыбнулась.

Отсмеявшись, Эггси подсунул Маргарите листок и карандаш, отвлекая её от дальнейших разрушений, и стал объяснять Лиз формулу Ньютона-Лейбница.

– Слушай, можешь посидеть с Маргаритой сегодня, пока мама не придёт? Мне нужно кое с кем встретиться, – спросил Эггси у Лиз, прежде чем вернуться на кухню готовить ужин.

– Ладно, – та кивнула, не поднимая головы от своей тетради с записями, – Ты мне всё равно заданий надавал на два дня вперёд.

– Спасибо.

От того, что решение было принято, легче не стало. Эггси механически нарезал салат и иногда проверял, не закипела ли вода для риса, но мыслями он был далеко от приготовления ужина. Он знал, что должен был делать, но не знал как. Одно дело было рисоваться перед мужчиной в дорогом костюме посреди ночного парка, но совсем другое – придти к нему в дом и… Тут Эггси терялся. За свою жизнь он многого насмотрелся, но что делать хастлеру, оказавшемуся в квартире клиента, не имел ни малейшего представления. Раньше, если Эггси оказывался в чужой квартире, он выносил из неё всё ценное, а не пытался переспать с её хозяином.

Закончив с готовкой, которая хоть как-то отвлекала от тревожных мыслей, Эггси залез в шкаф у себя в комнате. Там нашлась пара футболок более-менее презентабельного вида, но от них пришлось отказаться в пользу рубашки. Не то что бы она была лучше, но учитывая костюм, в котором был тот тип из парка, рубашка казалась более подходящим вариантом. Хотя кого Эггси обманывал: в комплекте с рубашкой не было костюма от Хьюго Босс, только джинсы и новенькие Адидасы. Последние были чем-то вроде заначки – каким бы мудаком Дин не был, он нет-нет да подкидывал деньжат на карманные расходы, да и сам Эггси неплохо зарабатывал, занимаясь «мелким бизнесом». В их районе в это понятие включалось подрезание кошельков, угон машин, вынос техники и драгоценностей из плохо закрытых квартир, мелкое мошенничество – всё то, за что давали не больше пары-тройки лет отсидки. Переехав в новую квартиру, от такого рода работы пришлось отказаться, как и от некоторых вещей. Так почти все любимые кеды и игрушки, вроде PS3 и DVD-плеера, отправились на барахолку в обмен на деньги, которые разошлись на еду, таблетки и квартплату.

И всё же продать одни Адидасы рука так и не поднялась: это было чем-то вроде отдушины. Эггси не покупал себе дорогих шмоток, не ходил в клубы и местные бары, чтобы пригубить Гиннес или надраться в дрова, не спускал деньги на популярные сейчас видеоигры и навороченные смартфоны. Он ни разу не раздумывал, что важнее - новые кеды или таблетки, престижный детсад или последний айфон, ужин или ночь в клубе. Потому что важны были лишь Мишель и Маргарита. И всё же у Эггси должно было быть что-то своё вроде новых кед, цепочки, оставшейся от отца, или старенького лэптопа.

Эггси кинул коробку с кедами на кровать к остальным вещам и пошёл в ванную. Там он несколько минут просто стоял перед зеркалом, глядя на своё отражение, но потом всё же залез под душ. Эггси намылил короткие волосы, прошёлся ладонями по груди и спине, растирая гель для душа, и, поморщившись, протолкнул в себя скользкий от мыла палец. Горячая вода обжигала плечи, смывая остатки мыльной пены, пока Эггси, расставив пошире ноги и упершись рукой в стену для удобства, растягивал себя пальцами. Ощущение было ни неприятным, ни возбуждающим – просто необходимость перед предстоящей ночью, учитывая, что Эггси уже давно не доводилось проводить с кем-то время в горизонтальной плоскости. Он не был уверен, что сегодня придётся быть снизу – чёрт его знает, что могло взбрести этому Гарри в голову, но что активом, что пассивом опыта у Эггси было маловато.

Когда он жил в Роули Вэй, всё сводилось к случайным быстрым перепихам не всегда на трезвую голову. У Эггси не было проблем со своей ориентацией, но могли быть пиздец какие огромные проблемы с Дином. Если бы тот узнал, то Эггси бы от него так просто не ушёл, если бы вообще смог ходить после того, как Дин «вылечил» бы его от голубизны кулаками. После переезда с отношениями тоже не сложилось: Эггси так выматывался на подработках, что мечтал только о том, чтобы поскорее вернуться домой, а не пойти в бар и найти кого-то на ночь. Небогатый опыт был ещё одним жирным минусом против затеи с сегодняшней вечерней подработкой, но Эггси мысленно повторял про себя «таблетки, детсад, квартплата», убеждаясь в правильности принятого решения. Он выкрутится, даже если не будет знать, что делать – не в первый раз.

Эггси быстро избавился от едва отросшей щетины, не пожалев ни лосьона после бритья, ни туалетной воды, которая нашлась в шкафчике, оделся, сунул в карман пару резинок и зашёл на кухню. Там он оставил Мишель записку, прикрепив её на холодильник, и выглянул в гостиную.

– Ты уходишь? – Маргарита, оставив игрушки, подошла к нему и поймала за ладонь.

– Да, обезьянка, – Эггси подхватил её на руки и поцеловал в щёку. – Нужно проведать Джамала и Райана.

– А мне можно с тобой?

– Не сегодня. Если ты пойдёшь со мной, то кто уложит маму спать?

– Ладно, – видимо, аргумент пришёлся Маргарите по душе, но она всё равно недовольно завертелась, пытаясь спуститься на пол.

– Увидимся завтра, – Эггси ещё раз клюнул её в щёку, прежде чем отпустить. – Пока, Лиз.

– Угу, до завтра, – отозвалась та, всё ещё погружённая в интегралы.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Эггси быстрым шагом спустился по лестнице, вышел на улицу и, не сбавляя темпа, направился к подземке. Часы на телефоне показывали, что времени у него еще предостаточно, но он старался не останавливаться, как будто секундная передышка могла заставить его вернуться. Таблетки, детсад, квартплата. С этой мыслью Эггси спустился в метро на Камден-Таун.

К моменту пересадки с чёрной линии на синюю Эггси понял, что у него, оказывается, целая хренова туча моральных принципов, о которых он сам раньше не знал. К Гайд Парку он пришёл к выводу, что половину из них вполне можно послать к чертям собачьим. На Глостер Роуд Эггси послал туда же вторую половину и вышел из Трубы на поверхность, вдыхая свежий воздух.

Эггси уже успел привыкнуть к Камден-Таун с его барами, магазинчиками, рынками, уличными представлениями и туристами, снующими туда-сюда с фотоаппаратами наперевес. Но вот Кенсингтон – дома, машины, люди – всё здесь было другим. Эггси явно сюда не вписывался. И так думал не он один: прошедший мимо пожилой мужчина, окинув Эггси взглядом, поджал губы и что-то проворчал себе под нос. Грёбаные снобы!

Улица, на которой жил Гарри, была менее многолюдной, так что добраться до его дома удалось без чужих презрительных взглядов. Эггси, подойдя к двери, пару раз пнул каменную ступеньку, окинул взглядом переулок позади и застыл в нерешительности.

– В жопу всё, – он вжал звонок до упора.

Дверь открылась практически мгновенно, словно с той стороны уже знали о его приходе.

– Эггси, – Гарри, появившийся в дверном проёме, кивнул вместо приветствия и отступил в сторону, взмахом руки приглашая войти. – Прошу, проходите.

Подавив желание присвистнуть, Эггси уже во второй раз за сегодня почувствовал себя не к месту. Дом, не очень приметный снаружи, внутри давал понять, что его хозяин небеден. Ничего броского и кричащего о роскоши – просто старая добрая классика, пахнущая натуральным деревом и лаком. Эггси вцепился в край куртки и, чтобы не топтаться на месте, начал стягивать её с себя.  
Гарри забрал куртку из его рук и накинул её на вешалку так бережно, словно это был дорогой кашемир, а не дешёвая тряпка с рынка. Наверное, тут всё дело было в воспитании. Этой же причиной Эггси объяснил себе слишком вежливый тон. Серьёзно, кто разговаривает с хастлером на «вы»?

– Все вчерашние договорённости в силе?

Эггси кивнул, на всякий случай вспоминая, не договорились ли они о чём-то вроде плёток и цепей, но разговор вчера шёл лишь о месте и времени.

– Отлично, – Гарри достал из кармана конверт и положил его на столик с ключами.

Эггси проводил его взглядом, догадавшись, что там деньги, о которых они договорились, и снова кивнул.

– Я могу предложить вам кофе, чай или, возможно, виски?

Беседа звучала довольно странно, как будто у них намечалась деловая встреча, а не секс, причём за деньги. Чёртово воспитание чёртовых аристократических снобов.

– Нет, – Эггси снова качнул головой, в этот раз отрицательно, и, спохватившись, добавил, – Спасибо.

– Тогда следуйте за мной.

Вдвоём они поднялись на второй этаж и, пройдя по коридору, оказались в просторной спальне. Эггси даже не успел окинуть её взглядом, когда Гарри снова заговорил.

– Если желаете, в ванной есть всё необходимое, чтобы освежиться, – он указал на дверь справа от себя.

– Спасибо.

Эггси быстро проскользнул внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. В ванной тоже не было ничего сверхъестественного: ни золотого унитаза, ни фонтана с шампанским. Всё как у обычных людей, лишь с поправкой на стоимость. На столике у умывальника лежали несколько махровых полотенец, рядом с которыми были оставлены запакованная зубная щётка и бритва, на тот случай, если они понадобятся. Эггси включил холодную воду, сунул под неё ладони и уставился на своё отражение. Похоже, это уже начинало входить у него в дурную привычку: искать ответы в зеркалах. Если он ещё вдобавок начнёт сам с собой разговаривать – дело откровенно запахнет шизой.

Умывание холодной водой немного помогло – Эггси пришёл в себя, перестав наматывать сопли на рукав и паниковать. Он насухо вытер руки одним из полотенец, оттянул давящий на горло ворот рубашки и вернулся в спальню.

Гарри стоял у окна, глядя в небольшую щель между шторами. Он уже успел снять пиджак, повесить его на спинку кресла и приглушить свет. Эггси не стал его окликать, просто сел на край кровати, с которой заранее убрали покрывало. Несколько минут прошло в тишине и немного нервирующем Эггси ожидании, пока Гарри не отошёл от окна и не приблизился к кровати.  
Он застыл всего в шаге от Эггси, не произнося ни слова, не касаясь – только скользя взглядом по лицу, как в их первую встречу. От этого взгляда нервозность только усилилась: кто его знает, возможно, Гарри чёртов маньяк или больной садист. Или же…

Эггси запоздало понял, что смотрят не на него. Зазноба, бывший, несчастная любовь – кто-то, кого Гарри хотел бы видеть и чьи черты он так сосредоточенно высматривал в лице Эггси. Грёбаные скелеты в шкафу были и у парней из бедных районов, и у снобов с родословной – тут уж было ничего не поделать, но зато Эггси выпал шанс рассмотреть самого Гарри. В свете электрических ламп он выглядел старше и более уставшим, чем при мерцании тусклого фонаря: на висках уже проступила седина, морщины тенями залегли у уголков глаз и губ, расчертили лоб.

Ладонь легла на подбородок Эггси, заставляя его поднять голову, чтобы встретиться с Гарри глазами. Он послушно последовал за чужой рукой и даже больше – поднялся на ноги. Потянувшись, Эггси стащил с Гарри очки. Под массивной оправой на левой скуле под самым глазом оказался тонкий шрам, обрывающийся на глазнице и продолжающийся под бровью. Эггси на несколько секунд залип на нём, а когда перевёл взгляд, то понял, что Гарри смотрит на него, теперь уже в буквальном и переносном смыслах.

Наверное, стоило узнать, целуются ли хастлеры с клиентами. Вроде нет. Или да? Эггси запоздало подумал об этом, когда Гарри прижался к его губам своими, сжав ладонью затылок, а потом толкнул обратно на кровать и начал раздеваться. Первыми на прикроватной тумбочке оказались запонки, за ними последовали часы, потом лента галстука. Последней звякнула о лакированное дерево пряжка ремня. Длинные пальцы сноровисто прошлись по ряду пуговиц на рубашке, затем Гарри просто скинул её с плеч. Эггси окинул взглядом его торс и едва сдержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть: Гарри был в отличной форме, с абрисом пресса и рельефом мышц на плечах. Вряд ли аристократам было положено обливаться потом, тягая железо в качалке, но если такие чудеса творила йога, то Эггси был согласен попробовать парочку их поз с дебильными названиями.

Правда, шрамы и ожоги на коже явно появились не от спортивного коврика. Эггси был в курсе, как выглядит огнестрел, и какие остаются рубцы, если тебя пару раз ткнули ножом. Самому ему везло – он отделывался лишь переломами, а вот Гарри, кажется, нет. По загривку Эггси пробежал холодок после того, как он насчитал четыре рубца от пуль – Гарри оказался не таким уж скучным джентльменом, каким выглядел сначала.

Пальцы сами нашли пуговицы, принявшись нервно дёргать каждую, прежде чем вытолкнуть из петельки – у Эггси сноровки в этом деле было намного меньше, но он не собирался сдаваться, раз уж подписался на всё это. Гарри, молчаливо наблюдавший за ним, подался вперёд. Одна его ладонь огладила грудь и живот Эггси и спустилась ниже, забравшись под пояс джинсов, вторая – снова сжалась на затылке, надёжно удерживая, а колено упёрлось в край кровати прямо между разведённых ног. Второй поцелуй был жёстким и торопливым. Гарри смял его губы, проскользнув внутрь языком, вылизывая и кусая, и Эггси в долгу не остался. Они стукнулись зубами, и Гарри отпрянул, облизав губы с кривой ухмылкой, сжал ладонь в джинсах Эггси, и, потянув его рубашку с плеч, прихватил губами кожу на шее.  
Эггси рвано выдохнул, чувствуя, что у него начал вставать, и потянулся к брюкам Гарри. Ладонь скользнула по обнажённому боку, опустившись на мягкую ткань брюк, пальцы отыскали замок ширинки. Гарри поймал его руку и снова отстранился.

– Одежду на пол, – скомандовал он, принявшись самостоятельно расстегивать брюки.

Болты в отличие от пуговиц поддались с одного рывка, и Эггси выпутался из джинсов, скинув их с кровати вместе с бельём и рубашкой. Он слегка отполз на локтях назад, освобождая место Гарри, но тот лёг сверху, вжимаясь всем телом. Чужой стояк упирался прямо в бедро, пачкая кожу выступившей смазкой. Задрав подбородок, Эггси дотянулся до губ Гарри, кусая за нижнюю, потом проскользнул ладонью между их телами и начал себе надрачивать.

Гарри накрыл его ладонь своей, направляя движения, но спустя мгновение остановился и достал из-под одной из подушек флакон со смазкой.

– Раздвинь ноги, – выдохнул он новую команду, касаясь уха Эггси губами.

Тот подчинился, позволяя Гарри устроиться удобнее. Чужая ладонь, сжав их члены вместе, заскользила вверх-вниз, размазывая лубрикант и задавая размеренный темп. Эггси, приоткрыв рот, задышал чаще, чувствуя, как приятно тянет низ живота от возбуждения. Он упёрся взглядом в Гарри и тот ответил тем же, гипнотизируя чернотой расширившихся зрачков.

– Теперь сам, – Гарри убрал руку.

Эггси подчинился, смыкая ладонь на их членах, но темп он задал более резкий, покачивая бёдрами и заставляя Гарри двигаться вместе с ним. Тот поддался на эту нехитрую уловку, но, словно наказывая, сжал пальцы на левом соске Эггси, слегка оттягивая кожу. Его ладони заскользили по телу Эггси, оглаживая, сжимая и царапая короткими ухоженными ногтями, пока сам Гарри, будто задавшись целью сбить его с ритма, отвлекал его поцелуями и укусами. Стоило Эггси замедлить темп, как одна из ладоней сразу же отвешивала ему лёгкий шлепок по бедру.

Когда Эггси в очередной раз сбился, Гарри положил руку на его пальцы, возвращая движения к размеренному ритму, и скользнул ниже, сжав тяжёлые яички в ладони. Стон вырвался из груди Эггси непроизвольно, и он закусил губу, пытаясь сдержаться, но уже через секунду застонал снова, когда Гарри ввёл в него сразу два пальца.

– Ты подготовился. Хорошо, – Гарри лизнул уголок рта Эггси, убирая свою ладонь.

Тяжесть чужого тела исчезла – Гарри сел на кровати, снова потянувшись к подушкам, чтобы достать оттуда резинку. Эггси проследил, как его длинные пальцы легко справляются с запаянным квадратиком фольги, и перевернулся на живот, становясь в коленно-локтевую. Он повернулся, приподнявшись, чтобы видеть Гарри, но тот снова всё сделал по-своему.

– Обопрись на руки, – Гарри надавил Эггси на поясницу, заставляя выгнуться и расставить ноги шире. – И дыши.

Он вошёл одним плавным движением и пару раз качнул бёдрами на пробу. Эггси задышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, привыкая к ощущениям на самой грани удовольствия: это было почти хорошо, если бы можно было дотянуться до собственного члена и помочь себе рукой – было бы совсем отлично.

Гарри после ещё пары толчков снова надавил Эггси на поясницу и проехался ладонью вперёд, вынуждая того улечься грудью на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки. От этого колени разъехались ещё шире, так что стояк практически касался простыней. Гарри снова начал двигаться, но теперь резче и глубже, и Эггси замычал, вцепившись зубами в собственное запястье. Каждый толчок прошивал позвоночник острой вспышкой удовольствия, расходившейся горячими волнами по телу. Гарри, придерживая Эггси за бедро одной рукой, второй скользил по спине и груди, кажется, плавя его кожу под своими пальцами.

– Я хочу тебя слышать, – фраза прозвучала довольно невнятно из-за сбившегося дыхания, но Гарри подкрепил её прикосновением, погладив Эггси по щеке.

– Твою ма-а-ать, – выдохнул тот со стоном, разжав челюсть на запястье.

Бёдра Эггси мелко дрожали от напряжения из-за не слишком удобной позы и от того, что он подмахивал на каждое движение Гарри. В глазах темнело от удовольствия, а в ушах шумела кровь, заглушая его вскрики. Гарри практически лёг сверху, двигаясь в нём, накрыв собой и опаляя загривок горячим дыханием. Толчки стали более частыми и глубокими, отчего раскаленная пружина в животе сжималась всё туже, приближая оргазм.

– Да, блядь, – Эггси всё же вывернулся, не думая о том, как завтра будет болеть плечо, и начал двигать рукой на своём члене в такт фрикциям. – Да-а-а…

Гарри мазнул губами по его приоткрытому рту и низко застонал, с силой вбиваясь в бёдра Эггси на последних толчках. Этого хватило, чтобы Эггси кончил вслед за ним, чувствуя, как его будто выворачивает наизнанку, как судорога удовольствия сковывает каждую мышцу и электрическими зарядами бежит по коже. Выплеснувшись себе в ладонь, он рухнул на матрас. Тело сразу же разомлело, сердце билось где-то в горле, а в голове было до приятного пусто.

Из посторгазменного отупения Эггси вывел щёлчок зажигалки: Гарри, откинувшись на подушках, прикуривал сигарету. Табачный дым лёгким туманом пополз по комнате, накрывая Эггси вместо одеяла. От запаха сигарет во рту скопилась слюна, а на языке привычно загорчило – курить захотелось неимоверно. Эггси лёг рядом с Гарри и, протянув руку, вытащил у того из пальцев сигарету.

Гарри курил дорогие сигареты – обёрнутые в тёмную папиросную бумагу с золотым ободком у фильтра, они оказались намного крепче тех, к которым Эггси привык. Пара затяжек вскружили голову так, что сигарету пришлось вернуть обратно. Гарри добродушно хмыкнул, приняв сигарету из пальцев Эггси, и, обхватив её губами, задумчиво уставился на противоположную стену. Чёрт его знает, о чём он думал, сидя с неподвижным лицом, глядя в никуда и делая затяжку за затяжкой. Лишь иногда он щурился, как будто видел что-то в сизом дыму.

Эггси, откинув голову на резную спинку кровати, молча смотрел на него, силясь представить, каково это – пытаться заменить одного человека другим. Гарри ведь было всё равно, окажись Эггси заикающимся девственником или блядской гейшей, сгибающейся в три колена и жонглирующей веерами прямо в процессе; ему было важно, как тот выглядел. Однако Эггси было плевать, что он стал всего лишь заменой для воплощения чужой фантазии. Он просто задавался вопросом: насколько сильно нужно было хотеть человека, чтобы пытаться перебить это желание таким вот самообманом? Эггси в какой-то степени даже порадовался, что его проблемы были куда более приземлёнными.

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, Эггси хотел было снова отобрать у Гарри сигарету, но нашёл того спящим. Дотлевающую сигарету он всё-таки забрал, но лишь для того, чтобы затушить её в пепельнице на тумбочке. Что сделать кроме этого, Эггси так и не придумал, поэтому потянулся за своими джинсами на полу, чтобы выставить будильник – ему ещё предстояло отработать смену на рыбокомбинате. Он залез под покрывало, которое нашёл на пуфике в изножье кровати, и улёгся, закрыв глаза и собираясь поспать. Гарри, в общем-то, снял его на всю ночь, но если ему захочется повторить, то пусть разбудит Эггси, а если нет…

Беззвучно вибрирующий под подушкой телефон был сродни отбойному молотку, дробящему висок. Эггси сел, жмурясь от света не выключенного бра, отключил телефон и оглянулся на Гарри: тот спал всё в той же позе, расслабленно полулежа на подушках.

Эггси встал с кровати, подобрал с пола вещи и начал одеваться. Влезть в одежду он смог за считанные секунды, но грёбаные пуговицы со скоростью никак не сочетались – воротничок вообще не поддавался. Слишком увлёкшись борьбой с несговорчивой фурнитурой, Эггси упустил момент, когда Гарри тоже проснулся, так что чуть не шарахнулся, заметив краем глаза движение сбоку.

– Мне пора, – Эггси обернулся, уставившись на Гарри в ожидании.

Тот только кивнул, запахнув халат.

– Дверь я за собой закрою, – Эггси тоже кивнул, давая понять, что провожать его не надо.

– Эггси, – Гарри позвал его, заставив застыть в дверном проёме. – Вы заняты в четверг вечером?

– Нет, – Эггси отрицательно качнул головой и, криво улыбнувшись, подмигнул. – Но теперь, кажется, да.

– До встречи, Эггси, – Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, сонно прикрыв глаза, и закрыл дверь в спальню.

Эггси спустился по лестнице на первый этаж, окинул взглядом едва различимые в темноте очертания столовой и подошёл к вешалке забрать свою куртку. К столику с конвертом он подошёл в последнюю очередь. Белоснежная плотная бумага выглядела пожелтевшей в свете настенного светильника, и Эггси несколько секунд пристально рассматривал её, прежде чем сгрести конверт и сунуть себе в карман.

Привычная злость на себя и на этот чёртов мир зашевелилась внутри, но в этот раз Эггси проигнорировал её, думая над «вы». Почему «вы»? Гарри разложил его на своей кровати, сыпля сухими командами и забив на манеры, но прощаясь, снова обратился с этим грёбаным «вы». Это было прописано где-то в правилах этикета у продвинутых джентльменов или отдельно у Гарри был тумблер «жёсткий трах/светская беседа»?

На выходе из переулка Эггси оглянулся на дом Гарри: свет в окне спальни уже не горел, в общем, как и во всех домах по соседству. В три ночи улицы были абсолютно пусты: только дома с тёмными окнами, тускло мерцающие фонари и мокрый асфальт – видимо, недавно прошёл дождь. Эггси чуть не набрал полные кеды воды, не заметив лужи, и, чертыхаясь, остановился и встал на поребрик. Он наклонился в сторону, удерживая равновесие, и выглянул на дорогу как раз вовремя: нужный автобус трогался со светофора. Пришлось перепрыгивать лужу и бежать к остановке, Эггси периодически оглядывался и махал рукой, чтобы водитель заметил его и остановился. Нужно было еще заскочить домой, принять душ и переодеться перед сменой – пора было, в конце концов, избавиться от чёртовой рубашки.


	3. Chapter 3

Эггси раскинулся на простынях, уложив ноги в изголовье кровати, глядя в потолок и иногда бросая короткие взгляды на Гарри. Тот сидел, слегка откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. Это была уже двенадцатая ночь за эти три недели, что Эггси провёл в доме Гарри. Точнее, уже утро: солнце прорезалось сквозь тонкий тюль на окне и широкими полосами падало на кровать, грея Эггси бок. В комнате было свежо из-за приоткрытого окна, солнечно и абсолютно тихо. От этого создавалось впечатление, что время застыло.

Когда у Эггси не было смен, он оставался до утра и, если честно, любил эти дни. Если сначала он приходил из-за денег, то теперь – из-за самого Гарри. Раньше Эггси доводилось спать со своими ровесниками и он не думал, что ему когда-нибудь придётся переспать с мужчиной старше себя, и что он сам будет хотеть этого. Одноразовый секс помогал снять напряжение, но там каждый был за себя: ты не знаешь своего партнёра, он не знает тебя, и чужое удовольствие отодвигается на задний план. 

Гарри же был опытнее всех тех, с кем Эггси успел переспать до него, и всегда занимался сексом лицом к лицу. _«Как и подобает джентльмену, Эггси»._ Он практически неотрывно следил за каждой эмоцией на лице Эггси, ему почему-то было важно, чтобы тот получил своё удовольствие по максимуму. Но помимо хорошего секса были разговоры – Гарри обожал поговорить. Они говорили много и о разном, и Гарри никогда не смотрел на Эггси свысока, если тот чего-то не знал или в чём-то ошибался. Он мог поправить, но без издёвки в голосе и превосходства во взгляде, просто выводя разговор на новый виток – они общались как равные. И теперь Гарри смотрел на Эггси, не ища взглядом чужие черты. Иногда он всё же замирал с отсутствующим взглядом, остановившемся на Эггси, но это случалось всё реже и реже. Причина, по которой они познакомилась, отпала, но Гарри всё так же продолжал приглашать Эггси к себе. Он был одинок.

К этому выводу Эггси пришёл практически сразу. Он видел дом Гарри частично, но и этого хватило, чтобы заметить, что чужих вещей здесь нет и всё рассчитано только на одного человека, а огромный обеденный стол и сервиз на двенадцать персон за стеклом – просто для атмосферы. Этот дом был пристанищем холостяка, пусть даже хорошо обставленным и ухоженным. В нём не было даже семейных фотографий, выставленных напоказ на полках и стенах, – так, пара снимков предков из довоенного прошлого. Всё остальное пространство на стенах занимали картины, коллекции монет и бабочки. Хотя бабочек Эггси считал перебором, особенно в туалете на первом этаже. Там ещё было до жути стрёмное чучело собаки прямо над толчком. Эггси старался вообще не заходить в тот туалет: сложно было справлять нужду, зная, что за всем следят стеклянные глазки мистера Пиклза.

В общем, у Гарри были свои странности, но, несмотря на это, он нравился Эггси. Наверное, даже больше, чем следовало бы. И именно из этой странной симпатии брало своё начало неуёмное желание привлечь к себе внимание, удивить, вызвать интерес. Ну и просто желание, причём ещё более неуёмное.

Эггси потянулся всем телом и положил ладонь Гарри на икру, поглаживая.

– Нет, Эггси, – Гарри даже не стал открывать глаз, просто лениво пошевелил ногой.

«Нет» прозвучало не слишком уж твёрдо, так что Эггси не стал принимать его за отказ, и, согнув ногу в колене, погладил Гарри по бедру ступнёй. На лодыжке практически мгновенно сомкнулись чужие пальцы: захват был не таким уж и сильным, но последующие поползновения прекратил на корню.

– Сколько мне по-твоему лет, мальчик? – Гарри вздохнул, но глаз так и не открыл. – Мои гормоны давно откипели, так что на твоём месте глупо надеяться, что мне хватит перерыва в двадцать минут.

– Да ладно тебе, Гарри, – Эггси закинул руки за голову, укладываясь поудобней и даже не пытаясь освободить ногу. – Не прикрывайся возрастом. И если это была попытка нарваться на комплимент, то ты зря старался – они херово у меня выходят.

– Ммм, «херово» довольно подходящий эпитет.

Эггси улыбнулся, не став обижаться, – наоборот, ему нравились такие лёгкие перепалки: у Гарри в глазах эти моменты загорались огоньки мальчишеского задора.

– Ладно, ты… – Эггси замолчал, немного прищурившись, подбирая нужное слово, – … всё ещё довольно пневматичный, – наконец, выдал он.

То, что слова попали в цель, стало понятно сразу же. Гарри открыл глаза, посмотрев на Эггси с какой-то теплотой и маленькой ноткой восхищения. По крайней мере, Эггси надеялся, что так уж сильно врёт себе, видя в этом взгляде восхищение. Его всегда пробирала приятная дрожь от подобных взглядов Гарри. Слишком редко кто-то смотрел на Эггси так, словно видел в нём что-то большее. И, наверное, поэтому он так старался, пытаясь заработать «этот» взгляд в исполнении Гарри.

– «О дивный новый мир» Хаксли, – Гарри сразу же определил, откуда Эггси вытащил слово «пневматичный». – Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. И, Эггси, – он разжал пальцы на лодыжке и скользнул ладонью вверх по ноге, практически коснувшись паха, – Этот комплимент засчитывается.

Эггси широко улыбнулся и, потянувшись рукой, поймал пальцы Гарри в свою ладонь:

– Гарри…

Улыбку и качание головой можно было считать за капитуляцию, так что Эггси сел, прижавшись к Гарри всем телом.

– Я вынужден настаивать, – выдохнул он возле самого уха Гарри, произнося слова без своего привычного кокни, и, положив ладонь ему на грудь, медленно опустил её вниз.

Пальцы зарылись в жёсткие волосы в паху, покружили вокруг члена и прошлись кончиками по внутренней стороне бедра. «Мотивация – это залог победы. Главное, нужно подобрать верный стимул», – так, кажется, говорил тренер Эггси по гимнастике. В таких случаях был один проверенный, практически не дающий осечек стимул, и Эггси собирался им воспользоваться. Он мазнул губами по шее Гарри, потёрся носом о ключицу и, сев поудобнее, наклонился вперёд, взяв головку члена в рот.

Гарри мог сколько угодно ссылаться на свой возраст, придавать лицу строгое выражение и недовольно фыркать, но Эггси знал, когда тот был у него на крючке с потрохами. Частое дыхание, иногда срывающееся в низкие стоны, нетерпеливая дрожь в бёдрах, ладонь на затылке говорили громче слов и выразительнее взглядов – они были белым флагом личной Бастилии Эггси. Он чередовал быстрый темп и мучительно медленные движения, когда Гарри приходилось, шипя, втягивать воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, пока Эггси впускал его член на всю длину в расслабленное горло.

Ладонь на затылке сжалась, пытаясь ухватиться за коротко стриженые прядки:

– Эггси, – позвал Гарри непривычно низким голосом.

Эггси снова сел и, встретившись с ним взглядом, подмигнул, проведя рукой по влажным припухшим губам. Рука сразу же оказалась в капкане чужих пальцев, и Гарри притянул его ладонь к себе, поцеловав в центр. И неизвестно, что было хуже: долгий жадный взгляд тёмных глаз или ощущения языка, ласкающего пальцы. Эггси, и без того уже возбуждённый, застонал, прикрыв глаза, и потянулся рукой к своему стоящему члену, за что был безжалостно укушен.

– Ты сам это начал, – Гарри, совершенно не раскаиваясь в содеянном, протянул Эггси блестящий квадратик фольги.

Подрагивающим пальцам пришлось повозиться с упаковкой, пока удалось выудить из неё презерватив, но раскатать его по члену Гарри у Эггси вышло одним движением. Добавив смазки, он оседлал чужие бёдра и, направив головку члена в себя, начал медленно опускаться вниз.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Эггси куда-то в плечо Гарри.

От ощущения приятного давления внутри тянуло низ живота и бешено колотилось сердце. Гарри потянул к себе, целуя так, словно собирался трахнуть его языком, кусая губы и подбородок, и сжимая пальцами рёбра до синяков. От губ он спустился по шее к ключицам, оставляя влажные наливающиеся красным следы, и добрался до сосков. Эггси выгнулся в его руках, подставляясь под укусы и покачивая бёдрами, чувствуя, как член Гарри давит на простату.

– Сука, как же хор…ох… – коктейль из приятной боли и ноющего удовольствия отключил в мозгу способность к речи, во всяком случае, к цензурной, заменив её мычанием и стонами.

Гарри поймал ладони Эггси в свои, переплетая пальцы, и потянул на себя, чтобы упереться локтями в подушки. Поцелуй в щёку получился сухим и каким-то целомудренным, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Гарри позволял Эггси любые уловки и ухищрения в постели, даже демарши протеста, но потом всё равно делал всё по-своему, иногда поощряя, а иногда наказывая на свой манер. Эггси пока не разобрался, что ему нравилось больше – кнут или пряник, но явно ощущал, что сейчас ему что-то из этого перепадёт.

Гарри встретился с ним глазами и, качнув бёдрами пару раз, замер.

– Сам, – низкое звучание добавило веса словам, сделав их похожими на приказ.

Эггси обречённо застонал – любое слово Гарри в постели, в общем-то, и было приказом – и начал двигаться. Темп пришлось выбрать неспешный, но от каждого движения как будто прошибало током.

– Твою мать, – простонал Эггси, сильнее цепляясь за ладони Гарри, чтобы не потерять равновесие – его вело от удовольствия.

Ноги очень быстро начали уставать, но Эггси не останавливался, продолжая раскачиваться под пристальным взглядом Гарри. Тот, кажется, ловил каждый его вздох.

– Блядь, Гарри, – в очередной раз повторил Эггси, у которого уже заело это фразу, и протяжно застонал, опускаясь вниз.

– У тебя очень грязный рот, Эггси, – фраза прозвучала практически ровно, несмотря на то, что Гарри часто дышал, постоянно облизывая губы.

– Ну, извини, не Шекспира же тебе читать, – Эггси воспользовался этим разговором, чтобы немного передохнуть, ещё не подозревая, что снова сам копает себе яму.

– Изволь.

– Охренеть, Гарри. Ты серьёзно?

– Манеры, Эггси. И я никуда не спешу, – Гарри улыбнулся своей чёртовой вежливой улыбкой и снова облизал губы.

Эггси проследил за кончиком его языка и плотно сжал челюсти, чуть ли не играя желваками. Грёбаный садист! Насчёт «никуда не спешу» Эггси мог бы и поспорить, потому что сидел на кое-чьём стояке, но не стал – у самого стояло так, что было больно.

Упёршись лбом Гарри в плечо, Эггси надсадно выдохнул – он не особо любил Шекспира, чтобы цитировать по ходу дела, тем более во время секса. Разве что помнил несколько сонетов со времён учёбы в школе.

– Лик женщины, но строже, совершенней, – Эггси вытащил из памяти первые строчки, садясь ровно и снова начав раскачиваться. – Природы изваяло мастерство.

Гарри кивнул, довольно улыбнувшись, взглядом давая понять, что ждёт продолжения.

– По-женски нежен ты, но… ох! – Эггси весь выгнулся от резкого движения бёдер Гарри вверх, но не замолчал, выдавливая из себя слова, – Но чужд измене.

– Продолжай, Эггси, – Гарри начал ритмично поддаваться вверх, входя на всю длину.

– Царь и… м-м-м, царица… – Эггси хватал ртом воздух, после каждого слова делая паузу из-за стонов, – сердца… моего. Твой… ясный… блядь!.. взор… лишен…

Сердце билось о грудную клетку, кровь шумела в ушах, бёдра ныли, но Эггси продолжал выгибаться навстречу движениям Гарри. Пальцы выскользнули из плена ладоней, впившись в плечи Гарри тупыми ногтями. Эггси практически лежал на нём, потираясь стоящим членом о напряжённый пресс живота Гарри. Он вздрагивал всем телом от каждого толчка, выстанывая слово за словом.

– Он мужествен… и властью… величавой! …Гарри! …друзей пленяет…

Гарри, покрывая поцелуями шею и подставленное левое плечо, с силой огладил руками бока Эггси, стёр скопившуюся между лопаток испарину и на секунду властно сжал его затылок, откидывая голову назад, а после скользнул руками вниз. Его ладони сжались на ягодицах Эггси, вжимая того бёдрами в свои, и уже через секунду Гарри завалил его на кровать.

Воздух словно вышибло из лёгких вместе с долгим низком стоном. Эггси впился взглядом в Гарри с его чёлкой, выбившейся из когда-то идеальной укладки и теперь падавшей на глаза, капельками пота над верхней губой и практически чёрными сумасшедшими глазами. Он вбивал Эггси в матрас короткими мощными толчками, заставляя захлёбываться воздухом и практически выть в ответ на протяжный рык.  
Эггси кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, до последнего цепляясь пальцами за плечи Гарри. Внутри него как будто лопнул раскалённый трос, натягивавшийся всё туже с первого толчка. По телу Эггси пробежала судорога, кажется, выворачивая каждую мышцу и плавя кости. Он выгнулся, подставляясь под последние толчки Гарри, захрипел и обмяк, распластавшись на простынях.

– Тебя природа женщиною милой задумала, но, страстью пленена, ненужной мне приметой наделила, а женщин осчастливила она. Пусть будет так. Но вот мое условье: люби меня, а их дари любовью, – Гарри закончил спустя несколько минут, придя в себя и отдышавшись.

Он устроился рядом, подперев голову одной рукой и лениво гладя Эггси по боку другой.

– Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, Эггси, но ты просто невыносим, – в голосе Гарри звучала улыбка, хотя сам он выглядел серьёзным.

Эггси в ответ лишь поиграл бровями, промолчав. Именно из-за того, что он был «невыносим», Гарри перестал смотреть на него своим затравленным взглядом, обращаться на «вы» и, наверное, когда-нибудь сломает эту шикарную кровать, вколачиваясь в его бёдра.

– Когда примешь душ, спускайся на кухню, – Гарри потрепал Эггси по волосам и встал с кровати, накидывая халат.

Дверь закрылась практически беззвучно, и Эггси остался в комнате один. Он повернулся на бок, потягиваясь, и зацепился взглядом за открытое окно. Они с Гарри, наверное, перебудили половину улицы своим чтением сонетов. Эггси слез с кровати с довольной ухмылкой и не самой уверенной походкой направился в душ. Там он пробыл не больше десяти минут – Эггси вообще не задерживался в ванной, если, конечно, Гарри не составлял ему компанию.

На кухню он спустился со всё ещё влажными волосами и халатом на голое тело. Гарри обернулся, как только он переступил порог, и на секунду задержал нож над сыром.

– Будь добр, приготовь кофе.

Эггси кивнул, обойдя Гарри, чтобы достать джезву. Свой первый кофе по-арабски он сварил на второе утро в этом доме. Гарри, кажется, тогда следил даже за тем, сколько раз Эггси моргает, не говоря о том, что делает. Первая чашка кофе вышла на редкость отвратным пойлом, которое Гарри сразу, как только попробовал, выплеснул в раковину. Следующие две постигла та же участь. Четвёртая попытка стала более удачной, но пить коричневую жижу пришлось Эггси. Единственным, что смягчило воспоминание о горько-сладкой отраве, было то, что Гарри понял шутку про мистера Хайзенберга.

Теперь же Эггси сноровисто засыпал сахар и опустил джезву на огонь, делая первую порцию для Гарри. Он быстро учился и не только тому, как приготовить кофе. Эггси перенимал манеру говорить, двигаться, смотреть, молчать, держать столовые приборы. Гарри, видя интерес с его стороны, охотно давал не только советы, но и какое-то подобие уроков. Его это обучение, кажется, увлекало даже больше Эггси.

Поэтому, когда они сели за стол, Эггси приосанился и поправил халат, чтобы тот сидел, как положено, а не выглядел как провокация. Движения Гарри были экономными, но плавными и размеренными, копировать их Эггси научился практически идеально: строевая подготовка давала полный контроль над телом. Говорить было сложнее – кокни все-таки иногда проскакивал, смазывая окончания и глуша гласные.

Гарри сделал несколько глотков из своей чашки и довольно улыбнулся, глядя на Эггси.

– Настолько пристальные взгляды не приняты в приличном обществе, Гарри, – Эггси попытался повторить взгляд, которым его обычно награждал Гарри, когда он отмачивал что-нибудь в ист-эндском стиле, при этом выговор у него был как у ведущего новостей на канале ВВС1.

– Хорошо, что такового здесь нет, иначе бы меня строго осудили за то, как я на тебя смотрю, – Гарри скептически поджал губы и принялся за свои тосты.

– Что с вами, заносчивые аристократические задницы, не так? Смотреть долго нельзя, а вот трахаться под Шекспира – всегда пожалуйста. По мне так это настоящий изврат.

– Шекспир не изврат, как ты выразился, Эггси, а классика. Надеюсь, что в скором времени ты тоже научишься её уважать – это ценится в высшем обществе.

– Ну, надеюсь, высшее общество по соседству заценило нетленную классику в моём исполнении сегодня, – хохотнул Эггси, размазывая джем по тосту. – Ты окно не закрыл, – пояснил он, поймав вопросительный взгляд Гарри. – Хотя даже если бы мы трахнулись у кого-нибудь из твоих соседей на крыльце, они бы только пожелали нам доброго утра и предложили бы чай и коврик помягче. Всё-таки манеры охуенная штука.

Гарри рассмеялся, но не забыл напомнить про этикет.

– Локти, Эггси.

– Да, Гарри, – Эггси убрал руки со стола, сложив их на груди.

– Ты ёрничаешь, но в тебе есть большой потенциал. При соответствующем внешнем виде ты бы уже сейчас сошёл за ещё одну заносчивую аристократическую задницу. История «Красотки», претворившаяся в жизнь.

– «Красотки»?

– Это фильм.

Эггси только приподнял брови, пожав плечами.

– Ричард Гир? Джулия Робертс? Нет? – Гарри, видимо, попытался навести его на мысль, но понял, что это пустая трата времени. – Это ведь тоже классика, пусть и среди голливудских романтических лент. Сюжет заключается в том, что девушка из низов встречает мужчину из высшего общества и по ходу действия фильма преображается.

– Что-то похожее было в «Моей прекрасной леди», – Эггси щёлкнул пальцами, поняв, что ухватился за суть.

– Верно, «Моя прекрасная леди» даже лучше подойдёт в качестве примера. Ты как всегда полон сюрпризов, – Гарри наградил Эггси ещё одним из «этих» взглядов, заставлявших того чувствовать себя особенным.

– В Севилье град крупнее, говорят, – Эггси проговорил фразу, намеренно вытягивая гласные. – Ладно, Хепберн из меня так себе.

– Возможно, Робертс выйдет лучше.

– Ну, я не то чтобы её фанат. Разве что в «Одиннадцати друзьях Оушена» она мне понравилась, – Эггси отодвинул тарелку, сыто улыбнувшись – за их разговор он успел уплести весь свой завтрак.

– «Одиннадцать друзей Оушена»? – теперь пришла очередь Гарри приподнимать в удивлении брови.

– Да ладно, Гарри, ты смотрел «Во все тяжкие», но не видел этот фильм?

– Они как-то взаимосвязаны?

– Нет, но фильм зачётный, – Эггси подмигнул Гарри, но потом его взгляд зацепился за циферблат на стене напротив, и улыбка сползла с лица – пора было возвращаться домой.

Гарри, не оборачиваясь, понял, что Эггси увидел за его спиной, и молча поднялся из-за стола. Эггси помог ему убрать посуду, а после поднялся в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Рано или поздно их встречи заканчивались, но убегать по будильнику на смену было куда легче, чем уходить по утрам. Молчаливая тень Гарри, подпиравшего плечом косяк, все эти сборы не облегчала. Наоборот, от тишины и чужого взгляда в затылке ломило, а одежда, наспех натянутая на тело, жала и тёрла. Гарри не хотел, чтобы Эггси уходил, и тот это знал. Это должно было греть самолюбие, но на деле давило тяжёлым камнем на грудь.

– Что же мне предложить тебе в этот раз? – этот вопрос стал чем-то вроде традиции – Гарри задавал его, подбирая книгу для Эггси перед его уходом.

Как-то раз, выйдя из душа, он застал Эггси разглядывающим корешки книг на полках, после чего они полночи проговорили, забыв про секс. Эггси читал, пусть и не взахлёб, но обычно за пару недель осиливал книгу. Теперь, когда целую библиотеку можно было загрузить в свой телефон, глупо было не воспользоваться шансом убежать от реальности, тем более что с выпивкой и травкой пришлось завязать. Гарри был тогда удивлён, что парень возраста Эггси читает что-то кроме интернет-блогов и Men Health, но именно с этого и начались их странные отношения.

– Возможно, тебе понравится история про жителей Макондо…

– Я читал «Сто лет одиночества», – Эггси покачал головой, завязывая шнурки на адидасах.

Книга не была тяжёлой, скорее слишком тягучей – Эггси так и не дочитал её, вернувшись к Пратчетту. В памяти отложилась лишь Ребека, которая ела землю, и мешок с костями, которые вечно постукивали.

Гарри, заметив его выражение лица, хмыкнул:

– Что ж, никакого Маркеса. Хорошо.

Когда Эггси встал на ноги, ему в руки вложили потрёпанный томик с выцветшей золотой краской в названии «Сонеты».

– Да ты шутишь, – Эггси повертел книгу в руках, а после заглянул внутрь. – Охренеть, Гарри! 1780 год? Это одно из первых изданий?

– Третье, если быть точным. Возьми.

– Не надейся, что я тебе ещё что-то отсюда читать буду, старый ты извращенец, – Эггси подхватил кепку с прикроватной тумбочки и натянул её на голову.

– Не зарекайся, Эггси, – прошептал Гарри ему на ухо, обжигая щёку своим дыханием. – Увидимся в среду.

– Ага, до среды.

Эггси переступил порог спальни, закрыв за собой дверь, и спустился вниз по лестнице. Была у них ещё одна своего рода традиция: Гарри никогда не провожал Эггси до дверей. И тот был ему за это очень благодарен. С каждым разом забирать грёбаный конверт становилось всё труднее. От одного только его вида внутри всё колотилось. Эггси простоял несколько минут, глядя на чёрную дубовую дверь, но всё же сгрёб конверт со столика и, проклиная всё на свете и себя в том числе, вышел на улицу.

Дорога домой пролетела незаметно: Эггси, облокотившись на поручень в метро, читал. Теперь он постоянно читал в транспорте: пока ехал из дома к Гарри, пока возвращался обратно, пока трясся в микроавтобусе, отвозившим его на смены, проглатывая книги одну за другой. И всё же в этот раз всё было немного иначе.

Все книги, что Гарри давал ему, в каком-то смысле были дорогими, но чёртов Шекспир явно стоил больше, чем Эггси зарабатывал за ночь. Этот хренов раритет, наверное, можно было оценить в кругленькую сумму, а Гарри просто отдал его, ничего не сказав. Эггси захлопнул книгу, почувствовав, что поезд начал притормаживать и приготовился выходить.

Дом встретил его тишиной и запахом кофе, только в этот раз дешёвого и растворимого из банки. Эггси разулся и зашёл на кухню, откуда шёл запах: на столе стояло две кружки и лежал пакет со свежей выпечкой. Значит, рано утром к ним заезжал Фрэнк. И раз они пили с Мишель кофе, то разговор у них был долгий – мать Эггси редко пускала Фрэнка дальше порога.

Эггси сел на стул, устало потерев глаза. Как он мог это пропустить? Три недели его не было рядом, чтобы поддержать Мишель и дать ей выговориться. Ничего плохого в том, что она немного сблизилась с Фрэнком, не было, но Эггси, чёртов болван, упустил это из виду. Он был так занят собой и Гарри, что забыл, с чего всё это началось и ради чего делалось.

В комнате Эггси было темно и явно не хватало кислорода, поэтому он, оставив книгу на кровати, подошел к окну и приоткрыл фрамугу. С улицы сразу же донёсся запах чего-то мясного из забегаловки напротив и шум просыпающегося района. Яркий солнечный свет упал на «доску почёта» – стену за кроватью Эггси, где были развешаны рисунки Маргариты. Там были все любимые персонажи сестры Эггси, а также портреты всей их маленькой семьи. Маргарита гордилась этой стеной, а Эггси гордился ею. От взгляда на все эти рисунки в груди как будто что-то задрожало, и Эггси отвернулся подышать, упершись руками в подоконник.

Он пиздец как запутался в том, чего хотел от себя, но то, что пока у него получалось, перестало казаться правильным.

Эггси открыл шкаф и присел на корточки, чтобы добраться до нижней полки. Там он залез в коробки из-под обуви и, вытащив нужную, засунул в неё конверт, принесённый с собой, к стопке таких же. 

Деньги, что платил Гарри, он не тратил, по крайней мере, не на себя. Эггси заплатил за обследование сестры, доложил нужную сумму к квартплате, оплатил садик и прикупил новых вещей для Маргариты. 

Ей предстояло пойти в платный детский сад и там явно не стоило выделяться среди детишек богатеньких родителей. Ещё иногда Эггси брал из конвертов на продукты, но мысли купить себе что-нибудь не возникало. Точнее, он думал об этом, но ощущения от этого были паршивые, так что Эггси забил на подобные мысли.

Закончив с неприятной частью этого утра, Эггси зашёл в спальню Мишель, где, сбив с себя ногами всё одеяло и свернувшись калачиком, спала Маргарита. На подушке рядом с ней лежал плюшевый Олаф – Фрэнк сдержал обещание. Эггси немного потоптался у постели, а потом всё же лёг рядом с сестрой, накрыв их обоих одеялом.

– Эггси, – Маргарита завозилась, просыпаясь.

– Я здесь, обезьянка, спи, – Эггси обнял её, зарывшись носом в тёмные кудряшки.

– Не хочу, – Маргарита перевернулась на другой бок, уткнувшись Эггси лбом в грудь, и сразу же снова заснула.

Эггси остановился перед входной дверью и широко зевнул, прежде чем позвонить. День начался с утренней смены, а закончился генеральной уборкой в квартире. Ничего такого Эггси, конечно же, не планировал, но за него всё решила Маргарита. Он оставил её всего на десять минут, пока давал задания Лиз, но Маргарите хватило этого времени, чтобы нарисовать новую картинку красками прямо на полу. Пока Эггси отмывал рисунок, он вспомнил про кусок пластилина под ковром, который как-то раз попал туда опять же стараниями его сестры и про который пока не узнала Мишель. Тянуть с моментом, когда эта информация до неё всё же дойдёт, Эггси не решился и, закончив с краской, полез отскребать пластилин. Потом был диван, который пришлось пылесосить от крошек, потом разлитый клей на подоконнике, потом… А потом Эггси выдраил всю квартиру. Уборку всё равно уже нельзя было откладывать, да и Мишель очень обрадовалась бы, вернувшись с работы, тем более что Эггси последнее время давал ей мало поводов для этого.

Так что, дойдя до дома Гарри, Эггси уже валился с ног, но всё равно предвкушал вечер: по дороге к метро он заглянул в пару магазинов, прикупив диски с фильмами и попкорн.

– Открыто, Эггси, – крикнул откуда-то из глубин дома Гарри, услышав дверной звонок.

Дверь действительно оказалась не заперта, и Эггси шагнул внутрь, настороженно оглядываясь.

– Гарри, – позвал он.

– Я в гостиной, – вместе с ответом раздался звон чего-то стеклянного.

Эггси, хмыкнув, пошёл на звук и застал Гарри, возящегося с бутылками в баре.

– Воу, это инвентаризация или ты собрался в запой? – Эггси оценил взглядом батарею из спиртного.

– Ни то и ни другое, – Гарри с улыбкой обернулся. – Ты научился готовить отличный кофе, так что, думаю, пора доверить тебе что-то более ответственное.

– И что же это?

– Приготовление правильного мартини.

– Как скажешь, Гарри, – Эггси широко улыбнулся и, оставив диски с попкорном на журнальном столике, подошёл к бару. – Я весь внимание.

– Прекрасно. Тогда следи за моими руками, – Гарри достал из небольшой морозилки внизу бара шейкер и лёд. – Сначала лёд, – кубики звякнули о металлическое дно, – теперь вермут. Важно, чтобы вермута было немного, – Гарри встряхнул шейкер и вылил только что налитый вермут в ведро под удивлённый возглас Эггси. – Теперь джин.

Эггси, приоткрыв рот, следил за всем процессом. Наблюдать за руками Гарри было не только необходимостью, но и большим удовольствием: в их владельце явно погибал талант бармена.

– Что важно помнить о джине? – спросил Гарри, фокусируя внимание Эггси на деталях.

– Он должен быть охлажденным.

– Верно, а количество?

– Эм… не больше стопки на бокал, – Эггси вытащил из памяти фразу, радуясь, что неплохо запоминает на слух, иначе бы точно всё пропустил, залипнув на руках Гарри.

– Молодец.

Взболтав содержимое шейкера, Гарри отставил тот в сторону и, опершись на стойку, с интересом посмотрел на Эггси.

– У нас какие-то планы на вечер?

– Ну, я захватил пару фильмов. Так что можем посмотреть их, если хочешь?

– Пару фильмов? – уточнил Гарри, и Эггси заметил чертят в его взгляде за стёклами очков, отчего сам закатил глаза.

– Пару художественных фильмов, Гарри.

Неужели он подумал, что Эггси мог притащить порнушку? Но если такая мысль возникла в голове у Гарри, то и Эггси стоило над этим задуматься. Возможно, могло получиться что-нибудь интересное.

– Конечно, Эггси, – Гарри ответил на последнюю реплику Эггси, но тому показалось, что это был ответ на его мысли. – Вернёмся к мартини и ещё раз его взболтаем, чтобы потом снова оставить на время.

– Этого времени хватит, чтобы приготовить попкорн?

– Вполне, где находится микроволновка, ты знаешь.

Пока Эггси возился с попкорном, Гарри успел закончить с коктейлями и зашёл на кухню за бокалами.

– Я всегда думал, что в мартини добавляют водку, – признался Эггси. – Но, если честно, я хорошо разбираюсь только в том спиртном, которое не нужно смешивать.

– Это грязный мартини, Эггси. Оставим его для секретных агентов МИ-6 с двумя нулями в позывном, – Гарри поставил на поднос бокалы, которые только что достал из морозилки, и банку с оливками. –   
Пойдём. Хочешь расположиться с гостиной у телевизора?

– Нет, лучше на кровати, – Эггси качнул головой, высыпая готовый попкорн в большую миску, но потом спохватился, вспомнив, как трепетно относятся к порядку в этом доме. – Если ты не против потом выгребать кукурузу из постели.

Гарри поднял на него взгляд, оставив без внимания мартини, который разливал по бокалам. Эггси показалось, что он смотрел на него добрую минуту, хотя, на самом деле, не прошло и пары секунд, прежде чем к сосредоточенному взгляду добавились морщинки в уголках глаз – этакая улыбка без участия губ, делавшая взгляд Гарри немного шальным.

– Отнеси поднос в спальню. Я заберу ноутбук из кабинета, – Гарри закинул в бокалы шпажки с оливками и направился к лестнице.

Эггси сунул на поднос миску с попкорном, умудрившись впихнуть туда же ещё и диски, и короткими шагами тоже отправился на второй этаж. Пока он преодолевал лестницу, Гарри уже успел приглушить свет, расстелить постель и теперь переодевался из костюма в пижамные штаны. Эггси, освободив руки, немного потоптался на месте, но потом тоже начал раздеваться.

Когда они, наконец, устроились в кровати, Эггси запустил плеер и устроился на плече Гарри, не забыв прихватить попкорн.

– Так что мы смотрим? – поинтересовался Гарри, протягивая запотевший бокал.

– Помнишь, мы говорили про фильм «Одиннадцать друзей Оушена»? – Эггси принял бокал, чувствуя, как тот слегка обжигает кончики пальцев холодом, исходящим от стекла, и немного пригубил его содержимое. – М-м-м, Гарри твой мартини просто охрененная штука.

– Благодарю, Эггси. Мартини и попкорн – сочетание, достойное гурманов. И про что же фильм?

– Если коротко, то про бывшую жену, отличных друзей, хитрый план и виртуозное ограбление казино, – Эггси снова отпил из бокала, ощутив на языке приятное терпкое послевкусие, и зажевал его попкорном. – Кстати, на вкус очень даже ничего. Хорошо, что взял солёный.

Гарри тихо рассмеялся, обняв Эггси за голое плечо. В динамиках послышался грохот тюремных решёток и басистый голос надсмотрщика, а на экране появилась серая кирпичная стена и старый стул. Наконец, в кадр шагнул сам Оушен, одетый в тюремную робу, и опустился на стул.

– Джордж Клуни? – в голосе Гарри проскользнул лёгкий скепсис.

– Извини, что не Ричард Гир, – фыркнул Эггси.

Этот выпад не остался безнаказанным: Гарри запихнул Эггси в рот целую жменю попкорна, но тут же был укушен за пальцы. Они ещё немного повозились в постели, чуть не разлив мартини, высыпав половину попкорна из миски на одеяло и едва поймав ноутбук, практически соскользнувший с кровати. Наконец, Эггси улёгся на груди у Гарри, который задумчиво что-то чертил кончиками пальцев на его спине, сосредоточенно глядя в монитор.

Мобильный энергично загудел, вибрируя под подушкой – пора было вставать на смену. Эггси, не открывая глаз, пошарил рукой по кровати, пока не нашёл чёртов телефон. Голова напрочь отказывалась работать, поэтому тело действовало на автопилоте: пальцы отключили будильник, потом потёрли сонные глаза, одна ступня высунулась из-под одеяла, ища край кровати, но так его и не нашла. Эггси удивлённо приоткрыл один глаз, потом настала очередь второго, затем он вообще повернул голову: Гарри спал позади него, практически прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

Кровать Гарри по умолчанию делилась на половину справа, которую всегда занимал её хозяин, и половину слева, на которой Эггси, благодаря размерам кровати, мог улечься, как душа пожелает и никому не мешать. Сейчас половина Эггси пустовала – Гарри прижал того к себе на манер большой ложки, обняв рукой поперёк груди.

Эггси аккуратно вылез из этого захвата и сел на кровати, озираясь по сторонам в лёгком удивлении. Он совершенно не помнил, как заснул. Они с Гарри досмотрели первый фильм, включили второй, а потом провал – наверное, Эггси просто отключился. Это и неудивительно, учитывая, какой у него был насыщенный день. Но ноутбук был выключен и убран на прикроватную тумбочку, из комнаты исчез поднос с бокалами, а из освещения осталось одно лишь бра у кровати, а это значило, что Гарри не заснул вместе с Эггси. Он, видимо, навёл небольшой порядок и вернулся в постель, не став будить его. Забавно, они ведь даже не переспали.

– Тебе уже пора, – Гарри даже не шевельнулся, продолжая размеренно дышать, но глаза открыл.

– Я… да, – Эггси, закусив щёку изнутри, расстроено кивнул.

Ему не хотелось уходить, особенно сейчас, когда разомлевший сонный Гарри должен был остаться в постели в одиночестве с этим его хриплым спросонья голосом, взъерошенными волосами и обволакивающим тёплым взглядом. Несмотря на то, что Гарри очень часто ходил в очках, без них его взгляд не становился незащищённым и слегка потерянным – он всегда смотрел уверенно и иногда даже с вызовом, но не сейчас…

Эггси впервые испытал желание поддаться своему внутреннему голосу, забить на всё и не вылезать из постели: остаться в тёплом коконе из объятий и одеяла, прижаться посильнее, возможно, дать волю рукам, губам… Мысль оборвала чужая ладонь, обхватившая запястье.

– Или выметайся из постели сейчас же, или я тебя из неё не выпущу до утра, – голос Гарри стал твёрже, но хрипотца из него никуда не исчезла.

Эггси понятливо кивнул и всё же слез с кровати. Одеваться пришлось всё под тем же взглядом, как будто касающимся кожи. Из-за этого пальцы не слушались, молния на джинсах пару раз заела, а попасть в кед ступнёй и удержать равновесие стало в один ряд со сверхспособностями. Эггси сглотнул вязкую слюну и выдохнул полной грудью, лишь переступив порог спальни и закрыв за собой дверь. Пока здравый смысл побеждал желание остаться, нужно было уносить ноги, поэтому Эггси практически сбежал по лестнице, на ходу подхватил с вешалки куртку и вылетел за дверь на мокрую после дождя улицу.

Только услышав щелчок замка, Эггси понял, что забыл конверт на столике для ключей. Если честно, он даже не вспомнил о нём, пробегая через холл. Осознание этого факта поселило какую-то странную лёгкость в груди – Эггси улыбнулся сам себе, оглянулся на горящий в окне спальни свет и зашагал к остановке.

Когда-то в том периоде его жизни, когда Эггси был стопроцентно уверен, что навсегда застрял в их паршивом райончике с перспективой либо стать шестёркой Дина, либо сдохнуть в какой-нибудь подворотне, в очередной раз попав в переплёт, он очень часто начал прибегать к лёгким наркотикам, чтобы забыться. Травка и колёса помогали расслабиться, но дурь из башки со временем выветривалась, а проблемы из жизни – нет, и Эггси перестал тратить деньги на это дерьмо. Соскочить удалось довольно легко, на самом деле, Эггси даже не подсел. Проверять силу воли с чем-то более серьёзным из наркотиков Эггси не стал, но сейчас очень хорошо начал понимать торчков, сидящих на крэке. Гарри стал тем, кто приносил удовольствие, помогал забыться, давал шанс почувствовать себя другим человеком и поверить, что ты способен на что-то большее. Эггси осознал, что продолжал приходить не потому, что ему нужны были деньги или секс, хотя тот был чертовски хорош, а потому что ему было нужно время – просто очень много времени с Гарри. Ему нравилось быть рядом, смотреть, слушать, просто ощущать присутствие. И это была не влюблённость: никаких ебучих бабочек в животе, только те, что были наколоты на булавки под стеклом в туалете на первом этаже. 

У Эггси была чёртова зависимость.

Эта мысль не отпускала его всю смену, пока он тягал ящики, которые волшебным образом не стали легче, рыба в них не стала менее вонючей, лёд – менее холодным, а рабочий день менее длинным. В общем, тыква так и не превратилась в карету. Жизнь Эггси не преобразилась, как по волшебству, а наоборот, ещё больше усложнилась.

Как ему теперь быть? Стоило ли что-то менять? Или лучше было оставить всё, как есть? Чёрт, Эггси ведь даже не знал, когда в следующий раз увидит Гарри – они не успели вчера об этом договориться.

Дорога домой с рыбокомбината в этот раз была бесконечно длинной. Кажется, каждый раз, когда Эггси задавал себе вопрос, чего же он хочет, она удлинялась на добрых полчаса. Хотел ли он быть с Гарри? Чёрт, да! Хотел ли он секса с ним? Да! А отношений? Хотел ли Эггси встречаться с Гарри? Если честно, то он не знал – у него никогда не было чего-то подобного. Весь этот слюнявый бред с цветами, конфетами, свиданиями и серенадами под окнами прошёл мимо Эггси. Да и вряд ли Гарри водил бы его под ручку в ресторан и одаривал букетами, сам Эггси что-то подобное уж точно проворачивать не стал бы. Тогда что?

Эггси хотел бы, чтобы между ними остались их разговоры, взгляды, молчание. Ему нравилось завтракать с Гарри, варить ему кофе, получать советы, обсуждать книги и фильмы. Эггси хотелось стать к нему ближе, но не влезать в его жизнь, и чтобы Гарри не лез в его. Никаких разговоров о семье, работе, учёбе, проблемах. Никаких воспоминаний о прошлом и планов на будущее. Эггси не стал бы спрашивать Гарри о том, кого тот увидел на его месте в их первую встречу, кто он на самом деле такой и откуда на его теле столько боевых шрамов. А сам не стал бы рассказывать, как его воротит от собственной жизни, как он переживает за сестру и мать, что он боится, что старается напрасно и им не выбраться из того дерьма, в которое они скатились после смерти отца Эггси. Всё, чего Эггси хотел – чтобы Гарри продолжал смотреть на него, как будто видит в нём нечто большее, чем он есть на самом деле, а он за это не позволял бы взгляду Гарри снова становиться пустым и одиноким.

Наверное, вся эта каша из чувств была написана у Эггси прямо на лице, раз Мишель, долго бросавшая на него задумчивые взгляды, поймала его за руку и увела на кухню, оставив Маргариту в очередной раз смотреть «Холодное сердце» в гостиной.

– Вы поссорились?

– Что? – Эггси растерялся.

– Милый, – Мишель обняла его, поцеловав при этом в щёку, – У нас в семье как-то не сложилось разговаривать по душам, но я же вижу, что у тебя кто-то появился.

– Эмм, да, я…

Вот уж что точно – в их семье не говорили по душам, так что Эггси был сбит с толку. Он как-то не привык вываливать наболевшее кому-то, чтобы облегчить душу, даже если этим кем-то была его мать. Эггси вообще предпочитал не говорить об этом даже с самим с собой.

– Я очень рада за тебя, – Мишель усадила его за стол, сев напротив. – Ты так стараешься: постоянно работаешь, помогаешь мне по дому и с Маргаритой, с врачами, с лечением, и… если бы не ты, я бы так и осталась там… с Дином. Эггси, тебе всего двадцать, а ты столько на себя взвалил…

– Мам!

– Поэтому я очень рада, что у тебя появилась девушка. Знаю, ты сейчас очень переживаешь из-за того, что между вами случилось, но всё наладится. Поверь мне, милый, всё всегда налаживается, – Мишель сжала ладонь Эггси обеими руками и подбадривающе улыбнулась.

Эггси кивнул, попытавшись выдавить ответную улыбку, но вышло не очень, так что он откинулся на спинку стула, поджав губы. Ладонь из рук матери он забирать не стал.

– Мы не поссорились, – Эггси, наконец, заговорил. – Я просто не знаю, как быть: мы слишком разные. Во всём, – странно было признаваться другому человеку в том, в чём не хотелось признаваться самому себе. От этого что-то тянуло в груди, сжималось горло и говорить приходилось как будто через силу, но почему-то становилось легче. – Я знаю, что не подхожу для… для этих отношений, и что дальше ничего не будет.

– Глупости. Вот, что ответил твой отец, когда я сказала ему что-то подобное. Мне все говорили, что мы с ним не пара, причём так часто, что я сама в это поверила, а Ли взял и сделал мне предложение. А я взяла и согласилась.

Эггси вскинул взгляд на Мишель, стараясь запомнить всё, что сейчас происходило на их маленькой кухне до мельчайших деталей. Они не говорили об отце. Практически никогда. Он был хорошим человеком, он служил в морской пехоте и он погиб на службе – вот три единственных факта, которые Эггси услышал об отце от матери. Ещё было несколько фотографий, но они не могли ничего рассказать о человеке на них, только отмечали внешнее сходство Эггси с Ли.

Но прямо сейчас Мишель говорила то, о чём Эггси так давно мечтал услышать. Она говорила с дрожью в голосе и слезами на глазах, и это резало без ножа. Когда-то в детстве Эггси злился на мать за то, что она не рассказывала об отце, но потом понял, что воспоминания причиняли ей боль. Правда, тогда он не знал, что настолько сильную: Мишель вцепилась в его ладонь, практически ломая кости, когда говорила о Ли.

– Мы были счастливы, даже несмотря на то, что другие не верили, что у нас что-то выйдет. Потом всем стало плевать на нас, а мы всё равно были счастливы. И знаешь, мы с твоим отцом тоже ссорились: я кричала на него, а Ли просто уходил, хлопая дверью. Сложности есть во всех отношениях, милый, но это не значит, что не нужно пытаться.

Мишель попробовала улыбнуться, но так и не смогла, расплакавшись.

– Мам, – Эггси сорвался с места, обогнул стол и обнял её за плечи.

Он прижал мать к себе, укачивая в объятьях и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.

– Прости, Эггси. Глупая у тебя мать, – Мишель, наконец, успокоилась, слегка отстранившись, чтобы видеть Эггси.

– Ничего подобного, мам, – теперь пришла очередь Эггси подбадривающе улыбаться.

– Эггси, тебя редко чем-то можно зацепить, и это хорошо – что бы с тобой не случалось, ты всегда справлялся, – Мишель стёрла пальцами потёкшую тушь и подняла глаза, встретившись взглядом с Эггси. – Но так ты и жизнь проведешь, не пожив толком. Ты себе сегодня весь день места не находишь – я тебя таким раньше не видела. И, наверное, это хорошо, что есть кто-то, кто для тебя так важен.   
Поэтому ты уж не упусти эту девушку, хорошо, милый? Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

– Спасибо, мам. Я тебя люблю, – Эггси прижался ко лбу матери губами.

– Я тебя тоже, мой хороший.

– Что-то случилось? – Маргарита застыла в дверях, прижимая к себе плюшевую игрушку-снеговика.

– Нет, солнышко, мама просто устала, – Мишель обернулась, улыбаясь и всё ещё стирая слёзы с лица. – Сейчас я приведу себя в порядок и мы пойдём купаться, ладно?

– Угу, – Маргарита кивнула и всё же зашла на кухню, сев на освободившийся стул Мишель. – Так у тебя есть девушка? – спросила она у Эггси, как только их мать исчезла из зоны видимости.

– Ага, – отозвался тот и устало потёр затылок, думая о том, что пора рассказать Маргарите, что подслушивать нехорошо.

– А вы целуетесь? – вдруг шёпотом спросила сестра, запылав щеками, но при этом сверкая хитрыми глазами.

Эггси удивленно на неё уставился, не зная, что ему делать – то ли возмутиться, то ли рассмеяться.

– Да, – всё же признался он, тоже почему-то шёпотом.

– Значит, вы поженитесь, – авторитетно заявила Маргарита, довольная его ответом, и сползла со стула на пол, отправившись в ванную, откуда её позвала Мишель.

Развеивать веру в эту сказку Эггси не решился – пусть его сестра пока думает, что в жизни, как и в её мультиках, целуются лишь по любви, обязательно женятся и всё заканчивается хеппи-эндом. Ещё Эггси не решился сказать матери, что его «девушка» – мужчина, который старше его в два раза и годится в отцы. Он просто сел за стол, бездумно разглядывая кухню.

Этот день измотал его и выжал досуха, но никак не заканчивался. Хотя ему всё же нужно было поставить точку. Эггси не был уверен, будет ли он счастлив от этого, как хотела бы Мишель, но он собирался поступить правильно.

Распихав ключи, телефон и деньги по карманам, Эггси заглянул в ванную, попрощался с Мишель и отправился к метро. Привычный маршрут немного нервировал и казался неимоверно длинным, отчего Эггси всё сильнее подгонял сам себя. Сегодня он нервничал ещё больше, чем в первый раз. Наверное, потому что этот раз мог стать последним: всё или ничего. Эггси собирался идти ва-банк и очень надеялся, что Гарри ему подыграет. Что последние их встречи окажутся чем-то большим, чем прихотью отутюженного сноба, стоившей тысячу фунтов за ночь.

Выйдя из метро с его тёплым, пахнущем резиной и металлом воздухом, на поверхности Эггси начал задыхаться, хотя дышал полной грудью. Ему нестерпимо не хватало сигарет. Тех, которые курил Гарри: дорогих, крепких, с тёмной папиросной бумагой – от них мозги всегда сразу же вставали на место. Но с собой не было даже обычных сигарет, так что Эггси просто сжимал руки в кулаки в карманах своей ветровки и кусал губы, всё больше ускоряя шаг.

Набрав неплохой разгон, перед входной дверью он замер как вкопанный, но в этот раз в голове не было ни единой мысли о том, чтобы пойти на попятную. Эггси коротко вжал кнопку звонка до упора и снова спрятал руку в карман, дожидаясь, когда откроется дверь. В этот раз Гарри не спешил, что, в общем-то, было понятно: они не договаривались о встрече.

– Эггси? – на секунду на лице Гарри, как только он распахнул дверь, промелькнуло неподдельное изумление, но через мгновение его сменило привычное нейтрально-вежливое выражение. – Прошу, проходи.

Эггси ненавидел, когда у Гарри было такое лицо: не поймёшь, рад он тебя видеть или мечтает пристрелить и сжечь труп. Чёрт бы побрал эти ебучие манеры!

– Что-то случилось? – участие в вопросе прозвучало довольно искренне.

– Я… – Эггси осёкся.

Чем он, блядь, думал, когда мчался сюда, не заготовив хотя бы пару фраз. Эггси знал, чего хотел, но не имел ни малейшего представления, как выразить это словами.

– Что ж, – Гарри кивнул, давая Эггси собраться с мыслями. – Пока ты формулируешь фразу, напомню о том, что ты забыл вчера вечером, – он обернулся на столик, на котором всё ещё лежал грёбаный   
конверт.

– Я не забыл, – Эггси вскинул голову, немного выпятив нижнюю челюсть и с вызовом глядя на Гарри. – Я хочу изменить нашу договорённость.

– Вот как. Я весь внимание, – тот ответил взглядом на взгляд, принимая вызов.

– Ты называешь дату и время – я прихожу. Ты ничего не оставляешь на столике, – Эггси проговорил каждое слово чётко, как Гарри его учил, и замер.

Может со стороны он и выглядел как парень, готовый в любую секунду броситься в драку, но внутри он весь сжался в ожидании того, что ему укажут на дверь. Гарри был в полном праве так поступить: Эггси, по сути, был для него никем – мальчишкой на ночь за деньги, который вдруг решил навязаться, требуя для себя каких-то привилегий.

Взгляд Гарри снова застыл на лице Эггси, но в этот раз не ища знакомые черты, а будто бы препарируя. Это длилось около минуты, потом Гарри шумно выдохнул, словно задержав на это время дыхание. Черты его лица смягчились, а из взгляда ушла колкость и напряжённость, уступив место морщинкам в уголках глаз.

– Меня устраивают твои условия, – Гарри снял очки, отправил их в нагрудный карман и шагнул к Эггси.

Тот попятился, через пару шагов наткнувшись спиной на дверь. Гарри буквально вжал его в лакированную древесину всем телом, прижимаясь и вгрызаясь в губы поцелуем. Эггси застонал и от удовольствия, и от того, что приложился затылком о дверь, и вцепился в Гарри, отвечая на поцелуй. Вся тяжесть, ощущавшаяся в груди, исчезла, осталось разве что давление ширинки в паху.

Выпутавшись из объятий Гарри, Эггси потянул его за собой к лестнице, но замер на полпути, глядя на двери в столовую.

– Как скрепим договор? – он оглянулся на Гарри, а потом снова выразительно посмотрел на столовую.

– Нет, Эггси, – тот подошёл сзади, обняв его за пояс и одной рукой уже расстёгивая Эггси ширинку. – Мы завтракаем за этим столом.

– Он довольно длинный, – Эггси откинул голову Гарри на плечо, для верности ещё и вцепившись в его пиджак с другой стороны. – Завтракаем с одного конца, с другого вполне могли бы… – фраза оборвалась на середине, когда ладонь Гарри с нажимом скользнула вниз по хлопку белья, обхватив стояк Эггси.

– Когда мы закончим на столе, я не понесу тебя на себе в спальню, – голос Гарри стал ниже и чуть более властным.

Гарри нравилось иногда показать свою силу, чуть надавливать, проявлять властность, но это только добавляло налёта остроты их странным отношениям, в которых они с Эггси были на равных. Тот был не против: это его ещё больше заводило.

– А сам я, по-твоему, не дойду? – Эггси поёрзал бёдрами, дождавшись сзади довольного вздоха.

А вот ответ на его вопрос так и не прозвучал, так что Эггси пришлось повернуть голову: Гарри улыбался краешком рта, хитро прищурив глаза.

– Вот как, Гарри? Ну, пошли в спальню, посмотрим, как хорошо ты умеешь держать обещания, – Эггси снова потянул Гарри за собой.


	4. Chapter 4

Об учёбе Эггси никогда не думал, прекрасно понимая, что ни в какой колледж и, тем более, в университет не поступит. Не в их районе, не с Дином и не при тех деньгах, что у них были. Так что высокие баллы в аттестате Эггси засунул в нижний ящик стола и благополучно о них забыл. Он неплохо управлялся с дверными замками, подрезал бумажники и вскрывал машины – поэтому с работой особых проблем не было, как и с деньгами на карманные расходы. Правда, здравый смысл подсказывал, что такая работа долго не продлится – Эггси не сможет всю жизнь воровать. Полностью осознать и прочувствовать эту мысль помогла комната для допросов, в которой Эггси промариновали добрых четыре часа, а также тот факт, что его ждало два года тюрьмы. В итоге, его так и не закрыли, но понимание того, что продолжать так жить нельзя, осталось. Однако беда была в том, что представлений о другой, «правильной» жизни у Эггси не было. Решение нашлось благодаря отцу. Возможно, пойти по стопам Ли было не самой лучшей идеей, но других, к сожалению, у Эггси не было.

Тесты по физподготовке, медицинские тесты, проверка у мозгоправов – всё это далось Эггси легко, но вот само обучение в Тренировочном центре было мало похоже на пикник на свежем воздухе. Рекрутов изматывали ежедневными тренировками и давили морально, отсевая всех непригодных к службе в морской пехоте. Эггси мечтал сдохнуть, вставая по сигналу в непроглядную рань, и проживал весь день с этой мечтой, но всё же он впервые за долгое время ощущал свою принадлежность к чему-то. Адские тридцать две недели подготовки давали ему предназначение – запланированное будущее – нечто, о чём Эггси давно мечтал. Он больше не болтался в воздухе в неопределённости, а точно знал, каким будет его завтрашний день.

Хотя иногда день грядущий подбрасывал сюрпризы: на пятой неделе подготовки у взвода Эггси состоялся первый грязевой забег. На самом деле река Эксе довольно живописная, но единственным, что они увидели в тот день, была грязь. Она была вокруг них и на них, причём даже в тех местах, где её по определению быть не могло. Эггси, кажется, сожрал тогда с килограмм песка перемешанного с илом солдатскими сапогами. И по этому дерьму пришлось проползти ни одну милю под бодрые крики их капрала Лойда. Тот вообще был редким экземпляром, не способным выдохнуть, чтобы не матернуться. Во взводе даже ходили шутки насчёт синдрома Туретта. Капрал сам по себе был неплохим мужиком, пусть и не мог спасибо сказать, не употребив при этом слово «блядь» или его производные, но очень настойчивым. Хотя в этом, наверное, тоже были свои плюсы: его настойчивость сплочала. Он не прекращал орать, пока последний из взвода не доползал до финишной прямой, а если кто-то всё-таки не доползал, то весь взвод возвращался и проходил дистанцию заново – этакий военный тимбилдинг.

И всё же бывали случаи, когда Лойд выражался чуть ли не литературным английским, и благодарить за это нужно было генерал-майора Черстона. Тот руководил Тренировочным центром и периодически сам вёл некоторые занятия, иногда присутствовал на строевой, и всегда наблюдал за учениями. На вступительной церемонии он заявил, что лично отвечает перед Её Величеством за каждого морского пехотинца, обученного под его началом. И Черстон своё слово держал. Иногда у Эггси даже складывалось впечатление, что генерал знает каждого рекрута в лицо и по фамилии. И это не могло не вызывать уважение: Черстон находил подход и применение для каждого. Рослый и статный он излучал силу, и если бы не седина в волосах и вечная усталость во взгляде, Эггси бы не поверил, что Черстону уже перевалило за пятьдесят. И ещё было в нём что-то от военных офицеров прошлого века: выправка, манеры, речь…

Эггси довелось пообщаться с ним лично всего четыре раз за всё своё обучение, что, в общем-то, и так было перебором, учитывая, что Эггси был всего лишь рекрутом. В первый раз Черстон вызвал его и ещё несколько ребят со взвода к себе и предложил перевод на курс для офицеров, с условием успешной сдачи экзаменов на звание Королевского Морского Пехотинца. Так срок обучения Эггси растянулся до шестидесяти четырёх недель, но это не вызвало никакого огорчения. Наоборот, с подачи Черстона он взял несколько специализаций и окунулся в обучение с головой.

Впервые за долгое время у Эггси получалось доходить до тех целей, которые он перед собой ставил, и не просто получалось, а даже лучше, чем у многих. Он нашёл своё призвание, и от этого подъёмы по команде посреди ночи и отсидки в болотной жиже с винтовкой наизготовку начали даваться проще. Мысль о том, чтобы пойти по стопам отца стала казаться единственной верной. Конечно, из-за решения связать свою жизнь с военной службой у Эггси начались ссоры с Мишель, потому что та не хотела, чтобы он закончил так же, как и Ли. Однако в какой-то момент Мишель всё же согласилась с выбором Эггси, пусть окончательно и не смирившись, но их ссоры насчёт службы в морской пехоте хотя бы перестали напоминать бои не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Правда, морская пехота не была конечной целью – Эггси метил в САС: Ли служил в 22 полку в мобильной группе эскадрона В. Поэтому, заканчивая обучение, Эггси подал запрос на характеристику. Отслужив несколько лет в Королевской Морской Пехоте и имея характеристику от Черстона, у него были все шансы попасть в заветные четыре сотни, которые проходили отбор в оперативные группы САС. Правда, вместо ответа на запрос, ему пришёл вызов на ковёр – это был последний, четвёртый, раз, когда Эггси лично встречался с Черстоном.

Когда Эггси вошёл в его кабинет и отчеканил приветствие по уставу, ему показалось, что Черстон даже не заметил его появления: тот сидел, подперев подбородок сцепленными в замок руками и смотрел перед собой, что-то сосредоточено обдумывая.

– Это ваш запрос, кадет? – спустя добрых десять минут, наконец, спросил Черстон, взяв со своего стола заполненный бланк.

– Да, сэр, – сразу же ответил Эггси.

– Значит, хотите служить в САС?

– Так точно, сэр.

– И что мне с вами делать, Анвин? – Черстон устало потёр кончиками пальцев лоб, а потом этими же самыми пальцами разорвал бланк.

Эггси дёрнулся, но промолчал. От обиды щёки залило краской, но на этом его видимый протест и закончился – подготовка в морпехи отучила показывать характер старшим по званию.

– Есть в вас что-то, чему я пока не подобрал определение, из-за чего вы так хороши среди остальных кадетов, но, уверен, это же станет причиной, по которой вы будете худшим среди морских пехотинцев, – Черстон окинул Эггси внимательным взглядом и взял из стопки несколько чистых листов, как будто собираясь что-то писать. – Не хватало, чтобы вы ещё натворили дел, за которые и вам, и мне после будет стыдно. Скажите, вы когда-нибудь слышали о Кингсмен?

– Да, сэр.

Конечно же, Эггси слышал про Кингсмен. Наверное, не было ни одного человека в Великобритании, который бы не слышал про этот институт благородных девиц. Если у простого смертного при особом желании и усилиях были неплохие шансы попасть в Кембридж или Оксфорд, то в Кингсмен брали только детишек из знатных родов. Уровень элитарности в этом колледже шкалил до небес.

– Мой старый друг вечно жалуется, что все его студенты – тонкокостные непроходимые высокородные тупицы с ломкими ключицами. Как вы понимаете, это цитата. Так что, думаю, вливание свежей крови Кингсмен не повредит, – Черстон улыбнулся и начал что-то писать. – Для студентов без соответствующего происхождения предусмотрены щедрые стипендии, которые дорого вам обойдутся – по жёсткости требований в учебном плане подготовка в этом колледже не уступает нашему центру. Так что приготовьтесь работать головой, кадет. Я запросил табели из вашей школы и вполне уверен, что у вас есть все шансы пройти там обучение. В этом году занятия уже начались, и на спецкурс вас не зачислят, но в списки абитуриентов на следующий год вы попадёте.

Закончив писать, Черстон вложил листы в конверт и протянул его Эггси:

– Возьмите. На выходе отдадите моему секретарю.

Эггси пересёк кабинет и неуверенно взял конверт в руки:

– Благодарю, сэр.

– Не спешите с благодарностями, кадет. Этот конверт – мешок с котом. Возможно, мой друг сможет отделить зерно от плевы, и из вас выйдет что-то стоящее. А возможно, я просто ошибся с выводами на ваш счёт, и оказываю вам медвежью услугу. Но прошу, – Черстон криво улыбнулся, и на секунду его глаза ожили, – не считайте этот мой поступок услугой – я делаю это не ради вас. Если вы всё же справитесь, то мой друг окажется ещё и моим большим должником. Можете быть свободны.

Эггси был ошарашен тем поступком Черстона и, как не искал ему внятного объяснения, так его и не нашёл. Но после сдачи экзаменов и получения звания, вернулся домой, чем очень обрадовал Мишель с Маргаритой, и как всегда разозлил Дина. Письмо о зачислении в качестве стипендиата на спецкурс по программированию Эггси получил за пару недель до того, как Дина засадили в тюрьму, и это стало самой хорошей новостью за последнее время. Хотя Эггси всё же немного тянуло вернуться в морскую пехоту – там он ощущал себя на своём месте, что вряд ли можно было сказать о Кингсмен.

Парк за общежитием выглядел огромной тёмной чащей: после двенадцати ночи подсветку оставляли только на корте и поле для крикета. Эггси сидел, свесив одну ногу с крыши, и курил, глядя в эту темноту. За первую неделю в Кингсмен на него вылилось столько дерьма, сколько ему за месяц не отваливал Дин. А тот был довольно щедрым в плане издёвок и унижений. Элитное учебное заведение, чтоб их всех…

Богатенькие холёные детишки не любили стипендиатов, которых ежегодно зачислялось всего по одному человеку на каждый спецкурс, и которые своей малочисленностью выбивались из общей массы студентов, отчего были как бельмо на глазу. Плебейское бельмо, которое одевалось, говорило и вело себя не так, как было принято в высшем обществе.

Обратная дискриминация – так это называл один из снобских отпрысков… Чарли, кажется. Эггси иногда испытывал сильное желание исправить этому Чарли его аристократический нос, но пока держал себя в руках. Эггси уже привык, что к нему относились, как к чему-то, что противно брать в руки, чтобы не запачкаться, и драка всё равно ничего бы не исправила. У таких парней как он в жизни особых перспектив не было, но вот образование в сфере IT, полученное в одном из лучших колледжей в Соединённом Королевстве, открывало многие двери. Так что Эггси готов был вежливо и с улыбкой ежедневно здороваться с каждым богатеньким говнюком, чтобы не просрать свой, возможно, единственный в жизни шанс на что-то лучшее. Поэтому он скрипел зубами и ждал, когда они притрутся друг к другу, и поводов для стычек станет меньше.

Оставалось пережить грёбаную учебную пятницу, и можно было бы немного расслабиться, тем более что Эггси планировал закончить день в компании Гарри. За последние несколько недель их странные отношения стали, наверное, ещё более странными. Эггси иногда начал ловить на себе уже знакомые задумчивые взгляды, только теперь Гарри смотрел именно на него. Появились какие-то домашние объятья и поцелуи, разбавлявшие секс, который теперь был не обязательным, но приятным дополнением их совместных вечеров. И как Гарри не упирался, они всё же обкатали его обеденный стол. 

И не только стол… 

Эггси до сих пор морщился при виде ковра перед камином в гостиной – там он чуть не расстался с кожей на коленях, локтях, груди, плечах, лопатках, заднице… Паршивый, в общем, оказался ковёр. 

Конечно, за две недели у них были и удачные эксперименты, но первое место по удобству всё равно занимала кровать, левая половина которой теперь постоянно пустовала.  
Гарри нравилось спать, прижимая к себе Эггси. Тот был не против, но первые пару ночей были практически бессонными: Эггси не привык ночевать с кем-то в одной постели. Иногда к нему приходила спать Маргарита, но её слабые пинки не шли ни в какое сравнение с тяжёлыми руками и ногами, которые на него во сне клал Гарри. Потом Эггси приноровился первым забрасывать на него конечности и высыпаться в чужих объятиях. Кроме этого, Гарри любил прикасаться к Эггси: класть руку на плечо, поглаживать шею у кромки волос на затылке, обводить пальцами контуры вен на руках, отстукивать ладонью на бедре или колене странные размеренные ритмы… Гарри, кажется, даже не замечал этого за собой – он поступал так, когда погружался в раздумья. Эггси в такие моменты подставлялся под его прикосновение и тоже думал о своём.

В обыденной жизни Гарри был ворчлив по утрам без чашки крепкого кофе, немного неряшлив, иногда ругался крепче и изощрений любого сапожника и провоцировал Эггси чаще, чем тот его. И Эггси это нравилось. Он поймал себя на том, что улыбается в темноту, думая о Гарри. Их странные отношения действительно становились отношениями – иногда они с Гарри вели себя как парочка. Это не могло не нравиться, но Эггси не знал, что его ждёт дальше – рано или поздно им нужно было двигаться вперёд. Чёрт его знает, чем это могло обернуться? Гарри был слишком хорош, а ничто хорошее в жизни Эггси не длилось долго.

Позади едва слышно хлопнула дверь, и Эггси резко обернулся: Рокси вышла на крышу, кутаясь в накинутый на плечи плед.

– Я думала, здесь запирают, – она подошла к Эггси и присела рядом.

– Угу, – тот только кивнул, достав из пачки новую сигарету.

Роксана Мортон была потомком старинного рода, который своими корнями уходил в ебучий мрак средних веков, и этими самыми корнями даже был как-то связан с королевской семьёй. По крайней мере, это сумел уловить Эггси, когда Рокси рассказывала о себе. Несмотря на происхождение, Роксана была единственной из всех студентов, которые учились тут, хрен упомнишь, уже в каком поколении, кто не смотрел на Эггси свысока. Своё призрение она вплёскивала на Чарли и его друзей, чаще всего словесно, но один раз Эггси всё же пришлось оттаскивать её, чтобы она не добралась до носа Чарли раньше него. Сквозь светское воспитание Рокси то тут, то там проглядывался характер, с которым она вполне неплохо смогла бы вписаться в родном районе Эггси. Характер Рокси и то, что её комната находилась над комнатой Эггси, свело их в первый же день. Это, и ещё книжный шкаф-столбик, который Рокси уронила, заставив тем самым Эггси подняться к ней на этаж, чтобы узнать, что происходит. Так они и познакомились.

– Дай угадаю, ключей от двери на крышу у тебя нет, – Рокси отобрала пачку сигарет и вытащила одну для себя.

– Нет, – Эггси снова кивнул, удивлённо глядя на Рокси, – я вскрыл замок.

– Ты не боишься, что тебя такими темпами отчислят?

– М?

– Я про сегодняшнее утро, – Рокси задумчиво вертела в пальцах сигарету, не мигая глядя вниз. – Из-за того, что ты проспал, мне пришлось участвовать в настоящей преступной схеме.

– Я не проспал – я вообще не собирался ложиться спать, из-за того, что твой Макмалефис грёбаный садист, – Эггси, зло прикусив фильтр, закурил.

Ричард Макмалефис был проректором Кингсмен и профессором высшей математики, но до второй своей должности снисходил весьма редко. А когда всё же снисходил, будни его студентов превращались в сущий ад. Эггси не стал удивляться, ни своей удачливости, ни тому, что именно в его набор Макмалефис решил взять себе часы лекций по спецкурсу высшей математики. Как преподаватель Макмалефис был чертовски хорош, но методы у него были порой просто заебись: после трёх лекций он раздал тесты с двумя сотнями заданий и установил порог сдачи в семьдесят процентов. Все желающие остаться на его курсе должны были сдать готовые тесты до восьми часов следующего утра.

Сказать, что Эггси охренел от такого поворота – ни сказать ничего, но сразу же после занятий засел за задания. Если другие могли позволить себе завалить тест и перевестись на другой курс, то Эггси, как стипендиат, провалившись по этому предмету, мгновенно вылетал со спецкурса и Кингсмен. Поэтому он возился с заданиями до конца вечера и большую часть ночи, пока не отключился прямо за столом, и проснулся только без двадцати восемь.

Сдать чёртовы задания помогли только наглость, везение и Рокси: Эггси уговорил её перехватить Макмалефиса у выхода из учебного корпуса, чтобы подсунуть задания. План оказался куда сложнее того, что получилось провернуть в действительности – Эггси даже не пришлось лезть к профессору в сумку: Макмалефис нес задания в руках, и когда Рокси с разгона врезалась в него, те разлетелись по всему газону. Так что Эггси, проходя мимо, просто кинул свои задания к остальным.

– Он не мой, и ты мне должен, – Рокси раздражённо дёрнула плечом и кинула злой взгляд на Эггси.

– Едва ли, Рокс, – хмыкнул Эггси. – Мы оба получили, что хотели: я подкинул свои задания, а ты – имела близкую встречу с профессором.

Только слепой не заметил бы, как Рокси смотрела на Макмалефиса. Эггси слепым не был, хотя и не понимал, что в их профессоре можно было найти.

– Если честно, то он просто лысый саркастичный шотландский ублюдок с высоким IQ, – поделился своим мнением Эггси.

– Он не такой, – Рокси отобрала у него зажигалку и тоже прикурила свою сигарету. – По крайней мере, в личном общении.

Эггси в удивлении поднял брови, обернувшись к ней.

– Он раньше работал с моим дядей и пару раз бывал у нас дома, – пояснила Рокси, затянувшись.

По тому, как сильно она закашлялась, стало понятно, что курила она в первый раз.

– Бросала бы ты это, – хмыкнул Эггси.

– Макмалефиса?

– Да хрен с ним, с Макмалефисом. Я про курение.

Рокси даже не сопротивлялась, когда Эггси отобрал у неё сигарету и, затушив о каменный выступ, выбросил с крыши вниз. Со своей он поступил также. Они остались сидеть в тишине, каждый глядя в свою сторону.

– Пошли спать. Завтра вывесят результаты этих чёртовых заданий, – Рокси поднялась на ноги, поправив сползший плед.

– Ага, – Эггси поднялся следом и поплёлся к двери.

– У нас, кстати, завтра первая пара Мировой литературы.

– Ага, – снова односложно ответил Эггси.

Возня с отмычкой и замком занимала его куда больше нового предмета в расписании, хотя, возможно, всё дело было в том, что он переживал за свои результаты по вышмату, и работа руками хоть немного отвлекала.

– В прошлом году пришёл новый профессор – теперь в аудитории яблоку негде упасть, – Рокси явно предвкушала завтрашний день.

Эггси в ответ только пожал плечами и спрятал отмычку в карман: Мировую литературу ему включили в курс для общего образования – она ни на что не влияла. Хотя… если преподаватель был действительно хороший, Эггси было бы что обсудить с Гарри, если он вдруг решил бы рассказать ему про свою учёбу в колледже. Правда, тогда пришлось бы рассказать что-то о себе – что-то, что Эггси совсем не хотел рассказывать.

Попрощавшись с Рокси, Эггси спустился на свой этаж и, прокравшись в комнату, лёг спать. О вышмате, Гарри и обо всём остальном он собирался подумать завтра. Вот только завтра наступило слишком скоро: Эггси показалось, что он лишь прикрыл глаза, а через секунду уже зазвенел будильник.

Подъём был быстрым – пусть общежитие и было более комфортабельным, оно почему-то ассоциировалось у Эггси с казармами, а там не было времени на раздумья. Подняться, застелить кровать, принять душ, почистить зубы, побриться, одеться, взять сумку, выйти на занятия – распорядок, который работал как часы, не считая вчерашнего утра, и не требовал от Эггси до конца приходить в сознание. Окончательно он просыпался, лишь практически дойдя до аудитории.

Так и сегодня Эггси очнулся, оказавшись перед огромной толпой, собравшейся около входа в лекционный зал.

– Я же говорила – яблоку негде упасть, – Рокси подошла сзади, протянув рогалик.

Каким-то невероятным образом, независимо от того, когда она ложилась спать, Рокси всегда умудрялась рано встать утром, чтобы успеть на пробежку и в кафетерий. Если бы не она, то Эггси ждала голодная смерть – ранние подъемы не были его коньком, хоть он всегда и успевал на занятия.

Рогалик Эггси принял с большим энтузиазмом, сразу же впившись в него зубами.

– Настолько крутой препод?

– Скоро узнаем, – Рокси пожала плечами, проводив глазами ассистента: тот уже бежал к двери с ключами, чтобы впустить всех собравшихся в аудиторию.

Судя по выражению лица Рокси, она предвкушала предстоящую лекцию – что ж, наверное, это действительно должно было быть что-то грандиозное. Эггси даже приготовился быть удивлённым, позволяя толпе увлечь себя внутрь аудитории.

– Наверх, – Эггси подхватил Рокси под локоть и потянул на верхние ряды, поняв, что, чтобы занять нижние, им придётся драться за места.

Наверху свободных мест тоже практически не осталось, и они сели на первые два попавшихся, которые по счастливой случайности оказались не заняты. Однако сразу после этого перед ними сел огромный детина, заслонивший Рокси весь обзор, что её заметно расстроило.

– Махнёмся? – Эггси поднялся на ноги, кивнув на своё кресло.

– Серьёзно?

– Давай, Рокс: тебе будет отлично видно профессора, а ему не будет видно меня.

Рокси тоже поднялась на ноги и кое-как разминулась с Эггси в узком проходе, сев на новое место.

– Спасибо, – она улыбнулась.

– Да не за что, просто пихни меня в бок, если начну храпеть, – Эггси подмигнул, откидываясь в кресле и пониже опуская кепку на глаза.

Спать на лекции он, конечно же, не собирался, но подремать до её начала было неплохой идеей. Сон в переполненной аудитории, которая гудела как огромный улей, конечно же, не пришёл, но тело расслабилось, отключив сознание. В реальность Эггси вернул металлический звенящий звук, гулко расходящийся эхом по коридору. Чем ближе становился звук, тем тише становилось в аудитории. Даже Эггси сел ровнее, повернув голову к двери.

Все знали, кто сейчас приближался к лекционному залу и всё равно сидели, уставившись на выход в коридор, словно оттуда должна была явиться Её Величество Елизавета II. Хотя на самом деле это было ещё одна стипендиатка – Газель Роа. Она вроде бы была из Алжира и училась по гранту, но никто особо не интересовался такими деталями – все всегда заостряли внимание лишь на протезах. У девчонки не было ступней – их заменяли металлические железяки, которые даже и не пытались имитировать человеческую физиологию, а скорее выглядели как холодное оружие.

Эггси ни черта не знал о Газель, но ни в коем разе ей не сочувствовал, так как по одному только её взгляду он прекрасно понимал, куда она могла бы запихнуть его сочувствие. Он скорее ей восхищался: Газель явно не чувствовала себя неполноценной, а наоборот смотрела на других свысока. Эггси, как и все, ждал её появления, но не потому, что ему было интересно смотреть, как она ходит – нет, он ждал представления.

Чарли, который попортил стипендиатам крови за эту неделю больше, чем за всю их жизнь до поступления в колледж Кингсмен, перед нею пасовал. Не то чтобы он не пытался ублажить своё самомнение за счёт Газель – он-то как раз пытался, только вышло всё наоборот. И после пары публичных унижений Чарли, как бы помягче сказать… до усрачки боялся Газель, потому что стал её целью номер один для избиения младенцев.

Эггси вытащил телефон, убедившись, что их профессор по литературе опаздывает, и, понадеявшись, что опаздывает он надолго, приготовился к очередному шоу: Газель как раз вошла в аудиторию. Она своей лёгкой пружинящей походкой прямо от двери направилась к местам, где Чарли сидел со своими дружками. Те как раз расположились на первом ряду, и, кажется, в данный момент были этому не рады. Газель остановилась прямо напротив Чарли, сложив руки на груди, и кивком головы предложила освободить ей место. Наверное, Чарли хотел что-то возразить – Эггси со своего места видел только его затылок, так что мог лишь предполагать, отчего Газель издевательски выгнула бровь и улыбнулась. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как место освободилось, а Чарли, багровея от злости, поплёлся по ступеням к верхним рядам.

– Обожаю эту девчонку, – хохотнул Эггси.

– И за что же? – скептически поинтересовалась Рокси, которую подобная травля возмущала, не зависимо от того, кто подвергался нападкам.

– За то же, что и тебя – за железные яйца, – шепнул ей на ухо Эггси и сразу же получил тычок под рёбра, но по взгляду понял, что комплимент Рокси всё же польстил.

Чарли тем временем, практически дойдя до середины лестницы, развернулся и начал спускаться вниз, видимо, решив всё же отскрести от пола самоуважение, по которому, как следует, прошлась своими железяками Газель. Эггси даже подался вперёд со своего места, готовясь ко второму акту, но тут дверь в аудиторию открылась, оборвав так и не начавшееся представление.

Шутка про Чарли застряла у Эггси в горле вместе с воздухом, который он набирал в грудь. Кажется, даже сердце остановилось. Эггси замер на секунду, не веря своим глазам, а потом быстро вжался в кресло и сполз по спинке, стараясь стать как можно более незаметным.

– Доброе утро, леди и джентльмены, меня зовут профессор Гарри Харт, и с сегодняшнего дня до конца семестра я буду читать вам общий курс Мировой литературы.

Как Эггси ни надеялся, ни слух, ни зрение его не обманывали: опустившись на край преподавательского стола, перед аудиторией сидел Гарри.

_Профессор Гарри Харт._

Идеально сидящий костюм, укладка без единой выбившейся прядки, очки в широкой роговой оправе, за которыми скрывались внимательные карие глаза, изучающее скользящие взглядом по рядам, лёгкая улыбка на губах… От макушки и до пят, это был тот Гарри, которого Эггси хорошо знал. Только немного более собранный и сосредоточенный, со своим любимым «вы» наготове.

– Начало нашему курсу положит не кто иной, как Франц Кафка – немецкий писатель двадцатого века, чьи произведения не были признаны при жизни, но обрели… – голос Гарри звучал размеренно, но правильно расставленные акценты не отпускали внимание слушателей.

Он говорил, с головой погружая всю аудиторию в мир Превращений и жизни Кафки – Гарри умел говорить о книгах и любил это делать. И единственным из огромной лекционной, кто не слушал, был Эггси, застывший в кресле в неудобной позе и судорожно сжимавший подлокотники. Первой его мыслью было выскочить из аудитории, но он всё же заставил себя оставаться на месте. После оглушающей пустоты в голове Эггси оказалось слишком много мыслей, и не одной грёбаной идеи того, что же ему делать.

Самым разумным было, конечно же, не пороть горячку и поговорить с Гарри: так или иначе тот всё равно должен был узнать, что Эггси ходит на его лекции, но лучшим вариантом было сообщить подобное лично с глазу на глаз. Хотя… если Эггси завалил тест Макмалефиса, то… то он мог просто собирать свои вещи и проваливать обратно в Камден-Таун, не говоря Гарри ни слова о том, что он, что-либо знает о его работе в Кингсмен, или что хотя бы раз тут бывал.

Вот так просто Эггси перешёл от боязни завалить спецкурс по высшей математике к желанию проебать свой шанс на лучшую жизнь. Он ведь даже не задумался о том, что будет, если он вылетит из колледжа – мысли были только о Гарри. Когда пара закончилась, Эггси выскользнул из аудитории с общим потоком, надеясь, что остался незамеченным, и практически побежал к корпусу прикладных наук.

– Эггси? – Рокси догнала его уже во внутреннем дворике.

– Прости, Рокс, я просто хочу знать, нужно ли мне собирать манатки и валить из этого рассадника аристократии, или я задержусь, пока Макмалефис не придумает что-то новое, – Эггси слегка притормозил, обернувшись к ней с нервной улыбкой.

Его потряхивало, а до стендов с результатами оставалось всего несколько шагов – пара метров, которая отделяла Эггси от принятия решения.

– Возможно, паковать чемоданы будем вдвоём, – Рокси сжала его ладонь своей и кивнула на стенды, – пошли.

Список был коротким: из сотни человек в нём осталась дюжина, и фамилии Эггси и Рокси были в её числе. Вздох облегчения вырвался непроизвольно, на несколько секунд от ощущения эйфории даже закружилась голова – они прошли! Вот только, когда Рокси обняла Эггси за шею, радостно что-то говоря, тот уставился на список, кажется, проклиная всё на свете.

– Твою мать, – если бы Эггси не держал Рокси, он бы, наверное, схватился за голову.

– Эй, всё в порядке?

– Да, я… я телефон забыл в аудитории… нужно вернуться за ним, – Эггси отстранился, бросив ещё один взгляд на чёртов список. – Увидимся на лекции.

– Ладно, – Рокси проводила его удивлённым взглядом, но, собравшись снова что-то спросить, промолчала, просто кивнув.

Обратно к корпусу литературы и искусств Эггси бежал едва ли не в два раза быстрее, чем от него, и остановился только для того, чтобы найти на схеме корпуса нужную кафедру. Ему нужно было поговорить с Гарри, и сделать это прямо сейчас, потому что потом момент будет упущен, и их разговор, отложенный на какое-то время, будет выглядеть, как попытка оправдаться. Эггси не хотел оправдываться и не хотел откладывать, потому что его жизнь была грёбаным цирком на дроте, и промедление только всё усугубило бы, так как всё хорошее всегда оборачивалось для Эггси первосортным дерьмом, а дерьмовое становилось только паршивее.

На нужном этаже Эггси быстрым шагом прошёлся по коридору, читая фамилии в табличках на дверях, пока не нашёл нужную: «Профессор Г.Р. Харт». Ручка мягко щёлкнула под ладонью, впустив его в небольшой кабинет, который из-за огромного книжного шкафа казался ещё меньше. Гарри стоял к Эггси спиной, ища какую-то книгу на полках, и даже не обернулся, услышав хлопок двери.

– Если вы по поводу кураторства, то в этом семестре я не набираю студентов, если же по поводу научных работ или других вопросов, то обратитесь к моему ассистенту – кабинет мистера Майерса напротив, – голос Гарри звучал немного раздражённо.

Эггси пожалел, что переступил порог чёртового кабинета, но всё же заговорил:

– Не думаю, что стоит ставить твоего ассистента в известность.

Гарри обернулся практически мгновенно, всё ещё сжимая в руках книгу, которую хотел вернуть на полку, да так и застыл, удивлённо глядя на Эггси.

– Гэри Ли Анвин к вашим услугам, – тот отвесил шутливый поклон, наконец, представившись настоящим именем, в надежде, что это как-то разрядит атмосферу.

Однако стало только хуже: лицо Гарри дрогнуло, на секунду исказившись, как от боли, а потом снова замерло под вежливой ничего не выражающей маской.

– Рад знакомству, мистер Анвин…

– Гарри…

– Вы правы, мой ассистент вряд ли сможет вам помочь, но вы знаете, куда и во сколько вам нужно подойти, чтобы обсудить ваш вопрос, – ровный безэмоциональный тон, с которым говорил Гарри, прозвучал как воздушная сирена – хуже и быть не могло.

– Как скажете, профессор, – Эггси кивнул и, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета.

Если бы Гарри наорал или проявил хотя бы какие-то эмоции, всё было бы плохо, но эта его отрешённость просто кричала, что ситуация достигла критической отметки «ёбанный пиздец». И даже привыкший выкручиваться из различных по степени херовости передряг Эггси не знал, что с ней делать. Если до этого он паниковал, то сейчас испытывал ужас от того, как быстро и легко всё катилось в тартарары.

Эггси шёл знакомой дорогой от метро и думал о том, что Макмалифес его ненавидит. Не то чтобы это было таким уж неприятным фактом, по крайней мере, сейчас, но было совершенно непонятно какие причины у этой нелюбви. Вечно пунктуальный Макмалифес опоздал на сегодняшнее занятие на добрых полчаса, и, влетев стремительной походкой в аудиторию, выглядел так, словно вернулся с поля боя, а не из собственного кабинета. Конечно же, оставшуюся часть пары он провёл с привычной ему сдержанностью, но периодически бросал на Эггси прожигающие ненавистью взгляды, когда думал, что тот этого не видит. Возможно, Макмалифеса злило, что какой-то выскочка-стипендиат с улицы прошёл его тест, причём в числе лучших. Но было непонятно, почему Макмалифес просто не перечеркнул и не отправил в мусорку задание раздражавшего его студента – с решением проректора вряд ли бы кто-то стал спорить. К концу занятия Эггси уже подмывало подойти и спросить: «В чём, блядь, ваша проблема, сэр?» – не один Макмалифес был сегодня на взводе. Но он не пошёл и не спросил.

Наверное, дело было в том, что Эггси было всё равно. Ему было плевать на Макмалифеса с его ненавистью, на задания, которые он успешно сдал и на колледж – он думал обо всём этом только чтобы не думать о Гарри. Эггси знал, что скажет ему: что Гарри идиот, если думает, что он побежит кому-то докладывать, что профессор элитного колледжа снимает мальчиков за деньги и спит со студентами. Да даже если и так, как Эггси смог бы доказать виновность Гарри, не раскрыв при этом себя? И вообще, зачем бы это было нужно Эггси? Ответы на эти вопросы должны были стать для Гарри хоть какими-то доводами. Правда, Эггси знал Гарри, и прекрасно понимал, что ответную реакцию ему вряд ли удалось бы угадать. Поэтому он и думал о Макмалифесе, чтобы не накручивать себя предположениями. Будет так, как будет – с этой мыслью Эггси нажал на дверной звонок.

Гарри открыл дверь и молча предложил пройти в гостиную взмахом руки. Лицо у него при этом было такое, словно Эггси прямо на его глазах пристрелил его любимого пса.

– Гарри, послушай! Я знаю, что ты мне скажешь: всю эту херню про то, что ты мой преподаватель, а я твой студент… В пизду это! Я никому и слова не сказал о том, что было между нами, и не скажу – это во-первых. А во-вторых, как только семестр закончится, ты никак не сможешь влиять на мои оценки, а значит, мы можем хоть в аудитории после занятий трахаться – правила вашего снобского колледжа этого не запрещают, – выпалил Эггси, став у камина, словно за импровизированной кафедрой.

Гарри, всё это время сидевший в кресле, вцепившись в подлокотники и глядя перед собой, поднял на него глаза и взглядом указал на кресло напротив:

– Сядь, Гэри.

Эггси недовольно дёрнул плечом, но всё же сделал пару шагов и небрежно уселся на предложенное место. Сейчас он был готов к чему угодно, чтобы отстоять своё мнение и Гарри. Не учёл он только одного:

– Я знал твоего отца, – Гарри произнёс это с бесстрастным лицом, но в его голосе прозвучали боль и отчаяние, которые он даже не пытался скрыть.

Слова были сродни удару – не под дых, как любят писать в книгах, нет. Они были похожи на тычок в плечо: вроде бы лёгкий, но именно такой и заставляет оступиться, отправляя с лестницы в полёт кувырком. Эггси, скопировав жест Гарри, вцепился в подлокотники и задержал дыхание, надеясь, что после этой фразы ничего не последует – не будет контрольного выстрела в голову, но Гарри в этот день, кажется, забыл о наличии милосердия. Ни к Эггси, ни, тем более, к себе.

– Я был рядом с ним в момент его гибели. Ли… он умер у меня на глазах… – Гарри, смотревший куда-то в пустоту, зажмурился прежде, чем продолжить – …он умер из-за меня.

– Он погиб на службе, – Эггси качнул головой, откинувшись на спинку кресла, словно стараясь быть подальше от Гарри. – Он выполнял задание и…

Эггси повторил слова, которые когда-то сказала ему мать, а ей человек, пришедший к ним в дом, чтобы сообщить о смерти Ли, как будто эти сухие фразы были истиной во языцех, и могли опровергнуть слова Гарри. Как будто повтори он их ещё раз, это бы вернуло всё на свои места, и внутри не саднило бы так от боли.

– Так я сказал твоей матери, – Гарри, наконец, решился снова посмотреть на Эггси. – Но Ли… он умер, потому что в тот день я допустил ошибку. Если бы не твой отец, погибла бы вся группа.

Глаза жгло немилосердно, но Эггси держался, стараясь не заплакать – теперь он понимал, почему Мишель так редко говорила о его отце. Это было чертовски больно. Ли – простое имя, длиною всего в слог, но от одного лишь своего упоминания оно приносило боль всем, в чьём присутствии произносилось. Мишель. Эггси. Гарри.

Эггси оперся локтями о колени и сцепил ладони в замок, уткнувшись в них лицом. Он хотел, чтобы Гарри замолчал и прекратил эту пытку, но больше этого он хотел знать, что случилось с его отцом на самом деле. Так что Эггси не проронил ни слова, позволив слёзам застилать глаза, а Гарри – выворачивать их двоих наизнанку.

– Это было моё задание, но Ли участвовал в деле, которое было с ним связано, и оказывал мне некоторую помощь. Мы работали на разные ведомства, но я настоял, чтобы ему разрешили быть частью готовящейся операции. В Ли было то, чего не хватало в рядах моей организации, и я надеялся, что если он проявит себя, то, возможно, станет её частью. И он проявил… – Гарри говорил спокойно, практически не сбиваясь, словно пересказывал сюжет одной из прочитанных им книг, но на лице читалась настоящая мука. – Я заметил гранату только тогда, когда увидел чеку от неё. Я собирался поступить как должно, но Ли оттолкнул меня и накрыл гранату собой. Всё произошло за секунду. Это моя вина, – плечи Гарри дрогнули, и он закрыл лицо ладонями, не сумев сдержать судорожный выдох.

Вот и всё… вся история: быстрая геройская смерть, осиротевшая семья, болезненные воспоминания и непосильный груз вины. Эггси сложил руки на груди и снова откинулся назад, повернув голову к камину, который в полутёмной комнате зиял чёрным провалом за кованой решёткой. В груди – там, где сердце, было так же пусто и темно, зато в голове было чересчур много мыслей.

Думал ли отец Эггси, что будет с его семьёй, когда прыгал на гранату? Думал ли о том, на что променивает счастливую жизнь жены и сына, спасая малознакомого человека? Эггси знал ответ на эти вопросы, и тот звучал коротко и чётко – нет. Нет, не думал, потому что на это у Ли просто не было времени. Эггси знал это из собственного опыта. Правда, в его случае это были учения и патрон, оставивший синяк под левой лопаткой, был холостым, но Эггси бы прикрыл сослуживца, даже если выстрел был бы смертельным. Потому что на поле боя нет времени на мысли о семье и доме: ты спасаешь тех, кого можешь спасти, и убиваешь тех, кого можешь убить.

Можно ли было винить Ли за его поступок? Да. Эггси бы очень этого хотел – так было бы правильнее. Но он не мог, как бы иррационально это не звучало. Жизнь Эггси порой была полным дерьмом, но она у него всё же была, и он сам ей распоряжался. У него была семья, которая, без мудака Дина, могла бы быть чуточку счастливее, но чёрт с ним, с Дином. У него были проблемы, из-за которых Эггси иногда ненавидел и свою жизнь, и весь мир, но проблем не бывало только у мёртвых, что поделать?

А вот у Гарри… У Гарри не было жизни – только вина, которую он тащил на себе все эти семнадцать лет, потому что…

– Ты любил его, – наверное, это должно было прозвучать как вопрос, но Эггси был уверен в своём предположении.

Гарри вздрогнул от звука его тихого хриплого голоса, но, совладав с собой, расправил плечи и кивнул.

– А он?

– У него была жена и ребёнок, и он очень сильно любил их. Я был не вправе навязывать ему свои чувства.

Эггси кивнул, переваривая полученную информацию – последние несколько часов он соображал даже слишком быстро.

– Тогда в парке и потом… ты смотрел на меня так, потому что я был похож на Ли, – и это снова был не вопрос.

– Да. Меня поражало ваше сходство, и не только внешнее: иногда ты говорил и двигался, как он. И мимика. В тебе очень много от отца, Гэри. – Гарри сокрушённо покачал головой, – Я должен был догадаться.

– Откуда тебе было знать?

– Я был тем, кто сообщил твоей матери о гибели Ли. Я отдал его медаль тебе, ты тогда ещё назвал себя «Эггси». Я вспомнил это только сейчас, а должен был ещё при нашей встрече в парке.

– Это было семнадцать грёбаных лет назад, – фыркнул Эггси, досадливо сощурившись: он словно пытался объяснить двухлетнему закон тяготения.

Гарри лишь поджал губы, явно не убеждённый этим аргументом, и сел, приосанившись. Его выражение лица стало нейтральным: ни боли, ни отчаяния, ни вины – только взгляд стал жёстче. Эггси буквально слышал, как со щелчками и скрежетом закрываются замки, отгораживая от него знакомого ему Гарри за невидимыми щитами вежливости, рассудительности и мифического долга обществу, и, наверное, лично самому Эггси. От этого в горле встал ком, и снова защипало в глазах. «За что?» – кажется, было готово сорваться с языка, но Гарри ответил раньше, чем вопрос прозвучал:

– Потеря отца, трудное детство в неблагополучном районе, с отчимом, на счету которого приличный «послужной список» судимостей. И всё же высокие отметки в школе, перспектива вступления в олимпийский резерв по лёгкой атлетике, лучшие показатели среди рекрутов офицерского состава Королевской Морской Пехоты – долгий тяжёлый путь. Несмотря на мою ошибку семнадцать лет назад, ты, Гэри, всегда стремился к лучшему и пытался достичь большего. Это похвально – Ли гордился бы тобой, – Гарри говорил так, словно зачитывал с листа благодарность от педагогического коллектива, не хватало только ленточки «лучшей ученик», шариков и толпы людей с постными лицами, чтобы поаплодировать этой речи.

– Но? – спросил Эггси, прекрасно зная по собственному опыту, что всегда есть ебучее «но».

– Но наши встречи прекратятся сегодня.

– С чего бы? – челюсть непроизвольно выехала вперёд, искажая лицо Эггси, как всегда случалось, когда его злость доходила до отметки «бешенство».

– То, как мы встретились и характер связи между нами, могут плохо сказаться на твоей репутации в колледже. Кингсмен – прекрасная возможность для тебя устроить своё будущее, и я не хочу быть ошибкой, которая разрушит твою жизнь, – Гарри как будто уже давно заготовил эту фразу, и даже успел её прорепетировать.

Эггси ненавидел подобное дерьмо: свои широкие жесты Гарри мог запихнуть себе туда же, куда и серебряную ложечку.

– То, как мы встретились, м? Давай будем честными, Гарри: ты меня снял – вот как мы встретились! – Эггси вскочил на ноги, чувствуя, как злость рвётся наружу вместе с желанием что-то сломать. – И мы трахались! Не раз и не два, за деньги и просто так, и всё было заебись! А теперь…

– Гэри… – Гарри попытался его перебить, чтобы успокоить, но только разозлил ещё больше.

– Эггси! Почему, блядь, так сложно звать меня Эггси? – новый всплеск ярости вспыхнул моментально, но тут же угас, как только между бровей Гарри появилась болезненная складка. – Я не стану спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь про отчима и гимнастику, потому что таких данных точно не могло быть в моём личном деле в колледже. МИ-5, МИ-6, военная разведка – мне плевать, откуда ты. Но вот так всё похерить?

– Нечего, как ты выразился, херить, – Гарри словно залепил Эггси звонкую оплеуху. – Ты слишком серьёзно воспринял мой интерес к тебе, но он был вызван лишь вашим с Ли внешним сходством – такое не стоит упущенной стипендии в Кингсмен, – и ещё одну, только в разы сильнее. – Я не прощу себе смерти Ли, и не хотел бы винить себя ещё и за твой загубленный шанс пробиться в люди. Не так бы я хотел отплатить Ли за собственную жизнь.

Гарри прекрасно умел держать лицо и голосом тоже отлично владел, но Эггси ему не поверил. Или не хотел верить. Но это уже не имело значения – Гарри свою позицию высказал. Он был тем ещё упрямым ублюдком, который всегда поступал так, как ему было удобнее, и тут уже было ничего не изменить: ни в нём самом, ни в принятом им решении. Эггси сделал несколько шагов к двери, но, остановившись, обернулся к Гарри, сидящему в практически правдоподобной расслабленной позе.

– Ты ебанный лицемер, Гарри, – лицо перекосило от злой гримасы. – Тебя не смущало трахать мальчишку в два раза младше тебя за деньги. Даже то, что я твой студент, думаю, тебя бы не смутило, но то, что я сын Ли… это же, блядь, всё меняет, да? Охуеть, прям как благородно! – Гарри, наконец, соизволил перевести на Эггси взгляд, и последние фразы тот процедил, уже глядя ему в глаза. – Ли спас тебя не потому, что ты этого стоил – просто он был хорошим человеком. Так что нахуй все эти твои метания с виной и долгом: не ты его толкнул на ту сраную гранату, а он сам шагнул – это был его выбор. А это, – взмах руки очертил комнату, пока указательный палец не остановился на Гарри, – был мой.

Больше сказать было нечего, поэтому Эггси, не прощаясь, дошёл до входной двери и шагнул за порог дома Гарри. Наверное, для пущей драматичности нужно было хорошенько приложить этой самой дверью о косяк, но вместо этого она просто закрылась с тихим щелчком. Всё. За ней ничего не осталось кроме целого месяца, которого, кажется, на самом деле не было.

Эггси несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и, спустившись по каменным ступенькам, быстро зашагал к проезжей части. Ноги несли его сами, пока голова пыталась справиться со всем тем бедламом, что в ней творился. Эггси очнулся только на пересадке в метро – он ехал домой. Если подумать, так было даже лучше, потому что делать в Кингсмен ему точно пока было нечего. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он всё-таки набил морду Чарли, или вляпался в какую-нибудь историю.

Однако, кажется, история нашла его сама. Уже на подходе к своему подъезду Эггси заметил Бульдога и Пуделя, которые о чём-то разговаривали, прислонившись к кирпичной стене. Ещё пару прихлебал Дина мялись у качелей на детской площадке. Значит, и Дин был где-то неподалёку – Эггси даже наверняка знал где. Поэтому он, пока его не заметили, быстро нырнул в арку и оббежал здание.

Пожарная лестница поддалась не сразу, и Эггси пришлось немного поболтаться в воздухе, прежде чем проржавевший механизм сработал под весом его тела. Лестница едко пахла металлом и колола ладони прилипающей к коже шелухой облезающей бурой краски, а ещё дрожала от каждого движения, давая знать о своём почтенном возрасте. Эггси, поначалу осторожничавший, услышав вопль Дина, взобрался на четвёртый этаж за считанные секунды. На открытой площадке перед лестничной клеткой крики были слышны ещё отчётливее, что можно было разобрать отдельные слова: Дин бычил, сыпля ругательствами и как всегда угрожая. Эггси добежал до своей квартиры и, ворвавшись в неё, хлопнул дверью так, что стёкла задрожали, словно отыгрываясь за своё упущение в доме Гарри.

– Кто, блядь, там? – Дин, услышав хлопок, отвлёкся, перестав орать на Мишель. – Вы только гляньте! Мэггси, ты ли это? – Он обернулся к Эггси, вошедшему в гостиную. – Ну что? Уже научился мизинчик оттопыривать в своём буржуйском колледже? Шуруй отсюда, балерина, нам с твоей мамкой нужно поговорить.

– Это вряд ли, – Эггси хотел ответить более грубо, но краем глаза заметил Маргариту, спрятавшуюся за креслом. – Выметайся.

– Ты охуел, сучонок, меня из моего же дома выгонять? – Дин мгновенно вышел из себя.

– Эггси, не надо, – взмолилась заплаканная Мишель, всё ещё вжимаясь в стену, и просяще посмотрела на него.

– Мам, забери Маргариту, – Эггси кивнул на кресло, – и иди в спальню.

Просьба прозвучала спокойно, но его выражение лица сказало больше, чем он сам. Мишель поняла всё мгновенно, бросила ещё один умоляющий взгляд, но всё же кинулась к креслу, чтобы подхватить Маргариту на руки.

– Щенок… – взревел Дин, не успевший остановить Мишель.

– Это не твой дом, – Эггси ощерился. – Так что проваливай и забудь сюда дорогу.

– Ты, сучок, как с отчимом разговариваешь?! Забыл, кому ты, засранец, должен спасибо сказать, что тебя кормили и одевали, а не выперли на улицу задом подрабатывать?

Обычно после таких воплей Дин переходил непосредственно к воспитательному процессу, после которого у Эггси бывало разбито лицо, появлялись ушибы, синяки, трещины в костях, а иногда и кровь в моче. Но сегодня тот был рад такому повороту. Вся та злость, что копилась в Эггси всю неделю, и дошла до крайней точки после разговора с Гарри, наконец-то, могла вырваться наружу так, как привыкла делать это за годы его жизни в Роули Вэй. Когда Дин схватил его за грудки, Эггси даже не сопротивлялся, позволив себя встряхнуть, но через секунду ударил того головой в лицо. Дин попятился, зажимая разбитый нос.

– Ты охренеешь, сколько «спасибо» тебе, ублюдку, я задолжал, – Эггси сжал кулаки и ринулся вперёд.

Уличных драк в его жизни было достаточно, и из большинства из них он выходил победителем. Бывали, конечно, дни, когда Эггси откровенно не везло, но и проигрыши его кое-чему научили, так что постоять за себя он мог. Правда, одновременно с этим он был абсолютно беспомощен. Какой бы смысл добропорядочные христиане не вкладывали во фразу «если ударили по правой щеке, подставь левую» с Дином этот принцип всегда работал буквально. Эггси терпел побои, позволяя себе лишь уворачиваться, и никогда не бил в ответ. Он был, если не сильнее, то выносливее и быстрее Дина, чтобы выиграть в драке, но такая победа стоила бы ему ещё одной драки с шестёрками отчима и могла бы закончиться попаданием в больницу. Хуже этого было то, что за такую выходку Эггси расплачиваться пришлось бы не ему одному: Дин обязательно бы отыгрался на Мишель. Так что, даже вернувшись из центра подготовки в Лимпстоне, Эггси позволял использовать себя вместо боксёрской груши.

Сегодня же, наконец, настал момент получить своё «око за око»: это была его семья, его дом, и Дин не имел права разевать тут свою поганую пасть, чтобы орать на Мишель и пугать Маргариту. Эггси бил без жалости, вмолачивая кулаки в противника, так, как его учили при подготовке на морпеха. Дин, конечно, в долгу не оставался, но надолго его не хватило. В какой-то момент он оказался на полу, придавленный весом Эггси, который приложил его пару раз затылком о пол, прежде чем начать бить по лицу.

Правда, через несколько ударов Эггси наглым образом прервали, свалив на пол и оттащив в угол. Эггси, не успев разглядеть противника, попытался вырваться из болезненного захвата, но его тут же припечатали к стене.

– Я от Фрэнка, – задушено раздалось сзади, когда Эггси, всё-таки освободив одну руку, ударил локтём кому-то под дых. – Полегче, приятель, я тебя сейчас отпущу, лады?

Эггси кивнул и, почувствовав, как захват на второй руке сразу же исчез, обернулся: коренастый коротко стриженный парень, с рассечённой бровью и помятой в драке рубашке, потирал пострадавшие от локтя Эггси рёбра. Судя по флегматичному виду, с которым он гонял обломанную зубочистку из одного угла рта в другой, парень был не в обиде за тот удар.

– А не херово он его отмудохал, – в комнату вошёл здоровенный чернокожий детина и склонился над лежащим на полу Дином.

– Тащи эту мразь сюда, – с лестничной клетки раздался голос Фрэнка.

Детина кинул вопросительный взгляд на парня рядом с Эггси, но тот пожал плечами и задумчиво почесал щетину, прежде чем отрицательно покачать головой:

– Я за пареньком приглядываю.

Детина закатил глаза и, подхватив Дина под мышки, поволок на выход. Как только он исчез из виду, в гостиную заглянул ещё один рослый темноволосый мужчина.

– Бобски, хорош уже пацана в углу зажимать! – зычно хмыкнул он с заметным шотландским акцентом. – Пошли, поможешь проводить тех четырёх муд… – его взгляд упёрся в Мишель, выглянувшую из спальни, – …джентльменов.

– Мам, – Эггси шагнул к Мишель, как только они остались в гостиной вдвоём.

– Боже, Эггси, – та мгновенно оказалась рядом, аккуратно взяв его лицо в ладони. – Пойдём, милый, тебе нужно умыться.

В пылу драки Эггси даже не заметил, что ему разбили нос: повезло, что не было перелома, а синяки из-за мешков под глазами от недосыпа можно было и не заметить. Правда, теперь жутко ломило в висках, и нос обдавало горячим от любого движения. Эггси стоял, опёршись на раковину и закрыв глаза, пока Мишель обрабатывала его нос. Маргарита проскользнула в ванную практически беззвучно и обняла Эггси за ноги, уткнувшись лбом в живот.

– Дин больше не придёт? – спросила она, вцепившись пальцами в край футболки Эггси.

– Нет, обезьянка, не придёт, – отозвался тот, запустив пальцы в мягкие локоны сестры и успокаивающе поглаживая – раз уж Фрэнк был здесь, то Дина не ждало ничего хорошего.

Эггси открыл глаза и перехватил ладонь Мишель, которая наносила новый слой мази на его пострадавший нос:

– Пойду поговорю с Фрэнком.

Мишель лишь кивнула и снова подхватила Маргариту на руки, давая Эггси выйти из ванной.

Фрэнк нашёлся на лестничной клетке в тёмном закутке у мусоропровода, где пахло чем-то кислым, и редко можно было встретить соседей. Дин был там же, запачканный собственной кровью и явно растерявший свою браваду. Когда Эггси подошёл, Фрэнк втолковывал брату что-то про американских раков.

– Ещё раз увижу – лично окуну, – пообещал Фрэнк Дину, закончив свою речь, и кивнул парню с зубочисткой.

Тот подхватил Дина и потащил к лестнице, оставив Эггси и Фрэнка наедине.

– Будешь? – перед Эггси оказалась открытая пачка сигарет, и он согласно кивнул, вытащив себе одну.

Курили они в тишине, молча наблюдая за тем, как обмякшего Дина запихивали в белый пошарпанный фургон во внутреннем дворике. Эггси надеялся, что это был последний раз, когда он видел отчима.

– Можешь забыть о нём, – словно прочитав его мысли, подал голос Фрэнк.

– Спасибо.

– За что? За то, что мой брат такой мудила? – Фрэнк хмыкнул и затушил недокуренную сигарету в карманной пепельнице. – Хорошо, что ты сегодня приехал. Я примчался, как только мне отзвонились, что этого ублюдка перевели на УДО, и не успел.

Эггси затянулся, всё ещё глядя на детскую площадку, понимая, что сейчас должен состояться разговор о Мишель. Он уже давно должен был состояться, но Мишель избегала Фрэнка, Фрэнк избегал Эггси, а Эггси был увлечён Гарри и пустил всё на самотёк. День сегодня был явно неподходящий для разговоров: те два, что уже состоялись, ничем хорошим не закончились. С другой стороны, уже давно было пора закрыть этот гельштат, а не тянуть его за собой.

– Ты хороший парень, Эггси, – Фрэнк легко похлопал его по плечу. – Мишель повезло, что у неё есть ты.

– Но решать не мне. Я отвечаю за неё с Маргаритой, но…

– Решать Мишель, – закончил фразу Фрэнк, прекрасно всё понимая – за это он и нравился Эггси.

Снова наступила тишина: Эггси докуривал, Фрэнк молча стоял рядом. Кроме них на улице никого не было: внутренний дворик пустовал, на площадках на этажах никто не курил, даже собачников и тех не было – все предпочитали отсиживаться в собственных квартирах. Эггси не винил за это своих соседей: такие разборки были обычным делом в Роули Вэй, но явно стали новизной для Камден-Таун. Хорошо хоть никто не стал звонить в полицию.

Когда Эггси, наконец, докурил, Фрэнк протянул ему ладонь, и они пожали руки.

– Если что понадобиться – обращайся.

Эггси только кивнул на это предложение: он знал, что Фрэнк предлагал не из вежливости, но предпочитал обходиться своими силами.

– Я загляну на днях, – предупредил тот, уже прощаясь, и Эггси снова кивнул – с Фрэнком он был более-менее спокоен за сестру с матерью, пока сам был в колледже.

Проводив Фрэнка взглядом до выхода из дворика, Эггси вернулся к себе в квартиру. 

Обойдя погром в гостиной, он заглянул в спальню, но увидев, что Мишель укладывает Маргариту спать, не стал мешать и пошёл к себе в комнату. С его семьёй всё было в порядке и это было самым главным, пусть сам Эггси и был в полном раздрае. Разное дерьмо периодически случалось в его жизни – он уже даже к этому привык.

Усевшись на кровать, Эггси окинул взглядом опустевшую комнату: часть вещей он взял с собой в колледж, а остальную распихал по углам. Оставалось надеяться, что когда он выгребал шкаф, что-то всё-таки осталось в его тайнике на антресолях. В спешке собираясь к отъезду, Эггси туда вроде бы не заглядывал, а значит, там должна была остаться пачка сигарет – курить хотелось неимоверно. Подойдя к шкафу, Эггси дотянулся рукой до верхней полки и пошарил ладонью по гладкому куску фанеры в поисках заветного курева.

Однако вместо картонной пачки пальцы коснулись твёрдого переплёта обтянутого тканью. Книга? Эггси приподнялся на носочки, и вытащил из шкафа потрёпанный томик Шекспира, который когда-то дал ему Гарри. Несколько минут Эггси простоял, застыв у шкафа каменным изваянием, сжимая в руках сборник сонетов, но потом, всё же отмерев, кинул книгу на кровать. 

Он устало прикрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул – это был блядски долгий день.


	5. Chapter 5

В глаза как будто насыпали песка, и Эггси, потерев их, отложил ноутбук в сторону, раскинувшись на кровати. С тестированием программы выходила лажа за лажей, и он пока не определился, с какой стороны начинать искать решение проблемы. На самом деле Эггси даже не пытался что-то предпринять, а просто раз за разом запускал процесс и раз за разом получал сообщение об ошибке. Его накрыл очередной приступ апатии – такое довольно часто случалось в последние два месяца.

Эггси встал с кровати, достал из шкафа пачку сигарет, томик Шекспира и направился к лестнице. Теперь дверь на крышу поддавалась отмычке так же быстро, как если бы её открывали ключом – не приходилось даже смотреть, что именно делают пальцы. Облюбованный с первой вылазки каменный выступ был холодным настолько, что пробирало до костей, но в этот раз он хотя бы не был покрыт инеем: начало ноября в этом году было довольно холодным. Эггси, несмотря на холод, всё же уселся на привычном месте и, достав сигареты, закурил.

С приближением зимы сумерки с каждым днём начинались всё раньше и раньше, и если бы не освещение в парке и подсветка фасада, на крыше читать можно было бы разве что с фонариком. Хотя и с имеющимся освещением фонарик не помешал бы, но Эггси не полез за телефоном, а просто сильнее напряг и без того болящие глаза и открыл книгу. За два месяца он успел прочесть её не один десяток раз, и даже уже выучил часть сонетов наизусть, но всё равно, стоило настроению уйти в минус, тянулся за томиком со стихами.

Забавно, но у Эггси не было даже телефонного номера Гарри – они всегда договаривались о времени встречи, и всегда соблюдали договорённости. Так что как-нибудь напиться и в запале высказать всё, что наболело хотя бы на голосовую почту, у Эггси не было и шанса. А наболело достаточно. Взять хотя бы то, что они виделись как минимум раз в неделю на парах по Мировой литературе. Только вместо Гарри теперь был профессор Харт, вместо Эггси – мистер Анвин, а уединённую спальню заменяла аудитория с сотней слушателей.

Не улучшало ситуацию и то, что они продолжали общаться, хотя сложно было назвать общением дискуссии о книгах и писателях. Гарри не избегал и не игнорировал Эггси, вызывая так же, как и других студентов: не реже, но и не чаще. А Эггси говорил с ним только на парах и только по теме занятий – ни провокаций, ни скрытых подтекстов. Из-за этого ебанного наигранного нейтралитета было уже тошно и приходилось мёрзнуть на крыше, отравляя себя никотином. Ещё тошно было от Шекспира – у старины Уилла был немного раздражающий слог, но местами он бил по больному. А ведь Гарри даже не был фанатом великого поэта, хоть и уважал его творчество и вклад в литературу. Он любил Китса, но Эггси зациклился именно на этой злосчастной книге, потому что та, по сути, была единственным, что осталось ему от Гарри.

Замёрзшие ладони хотелось спрятать в карманы куртки и как следует отогреть, но вместо этого Эггси раскрыл томик на случайной странице и уставился на сонет – по иронии судьбы выпал сороковой:

_«Все страсти, все любви мои возьми, –  
От этого приобретешь ты мало.  
Все, что любовью названо людьми,  
И без того тебе принадлежало.  
Тебе, мой друг, не ставлю я в вину,  
Что ты владеешь тем, чем я владею.  
Нет, я в одном тебя лишь упрекну,  
Что пренебрег любовью ты моею.  
Ты нищего лишил его сумы.  
Но я простил пленительного вора.  
Любви обиды переносим мы  
Трудней, чем яд открытого раздора.  
О ты, чье зло мне кажется добром.  
Убей меня, но мне не будь врагом!»_

– Шекспир? – Рокси подошла абсолютно беззвучно, но её голос, раздавшийся позади, не заставил Эггси даже вздрогнуть. Кажется, тот окончательно примёрз к каменной кладке. – Не знала, что ты любишь Шекспира.

– Да не особо, – Эггси обернулся, кивнув в знак приветствия.

– М-м-м, – протянула Рокси. – И давно вы в соре?

Вот теперь Эггси вздрогнул, но, после секундного раздумья, всё же разрешил себе выговориться, не став вдаваться в подробности, откуда Рокси узнала, что всё дело в отношениях:

– Мы расстались.

– Извини, – тёплая ладонь легла на плечо. – Надеюсь, она хотя бы нашла стоящую причину.

С губ сорвался смешок, и Эггси заглушил его, глубоко затянувшись, прежде чем ответить:

– Он. Да, он нашёл стоящую причину.

Рокси ничего не сказала, молчаливо выражая поддержку, и давая Эггси собраться с мыслями.

– Мы херово расстались, но, думаю, он этого и хотел, иначе бы не сказал того, что сказал, – наконец, заговорил тот. – Он, вроде, всё это ради меня сделал… Я раньше с подобным дерьмом не сталкивался: все эти отношения, чувства… Это всегда так паршиво?

– Да, – Рокси ответила, практически не раздумывая, и потянулась, пытаясь отнять у Эггси сигарету.

Тот успел предусмотрительно убрать руку, а заодно спрятать пачку. Курение было не таким уж хорошим способом прочистить мысли, а вот замёрзнуть и заработать отдышку было довольно просто. Так что Эггси старался держать сигареты подальше от Рокси: он вроде как заботился о ней.

– А у тебя что?

– Макмалифес – мудак, – Рокси сложила руки на груди и уставилась куда-то вдаль злым взглядом.

Эггси хмыкнул – это для него не было новостью, но промолчал, так как теперь был его черёд слушать. Однако Рокси, кажется, не собиралась продолжать.

– Не думала сказать ему об этом лично? – спросил Эггси, поняв, что они так и проторчат на морозе в полной тишине, пока не окоченеют.

– Думала.

– И?

– Не в этот раз, – Роксана покачала головой. – Но у меня ещё есть время: не думаю, что в один прекрасный день он вдруг перестанет…

– …тебе нравиться? – предположил Эггси.

– …быть мудаком, – жёстко закончила Рокси и бросила на него серьёзный взгляд. – А на твоём месте я бы поторопилась.

Эггси удивлённо обернулся к ней всем корпусом, но Рокси, не став дожидаться ответной реплики, уже шла к выходу с крыши. Что поделать, но в девушках Эггси разбирался ещё меньше, чем в отношениях.   
Хотя Рокси всё же можно было понять, в каком-то смысле она была даже в худшем положении, чем сам Эггси, а он периодически то скатывался в хандру, то ходил на грани полной апатии.

Свет в парке погас, что означало, что часы перевалили за полночь, и пора было возвращаться в корпус. Эггси нехотя поднялся на ноги, поняв, что от холода не чувствует их до колена, и пошёл за Рокси. Конечно, та не стала его дожидаться, а сразу же пошла к себе на этаж, но Эггси это не расстроило – он всё ещё обдумывал её слова. То, что он делал вид, что совершенно не знаком с Гарри и между ними ничего не было, словно означало, что он согласен с решением, принятым совсем без его участия, а ведь это было не так. Так что Эггси действительно стоило поторопиться и вернуть книгу её законному владельцу.

Утро пятницы началось даже слишком рано для буднего дня, но Эггси вылез из кровати довольно бодрым. На его бодрости никак не сказалось то, что он поспал всего лишь два часа из-за того, что всю ночь возился с кодами. У Эггси было некое подобие плана, и его немного потряхивало от желания воплотить всё в реальность.

Первая часть задумки была довольно простой: нужно было лишь забраться в кабинет Гарри. Эггси, привыкший, что ничто в жизни не даётся ему легко, даже немного удивился, что консьерж не остановил его на входе в корпус в половине седьмого утра, а дверь кабинета поддалась простой манипуляции со студенческой карточкой. В первую секунду возникло желание осмотреться в кабинете: пройтись пальцами по корешкам книг в шкафу, посидеть за столом, взять какую-нибудь безделушку на память. Но Эггси позволил себе лишь оставить книгу с заложенным в ней сонетом на столешнице и пробежаться глазами по расписанию, от руки заполненному в настольном органайзере.

Вторая часть была более сложной: Эггси предстояло дождаться реакции Гарри. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что хоть какая-то реакция всё же последует. Ждать и прокручивать в голове возможные варианты событий – было худшей пыткой, сравнимой только с самокопанием: да или нет – Эггси предпочитал сразу получать ответ. Только в этот раз ответ «нет» как вариант не рассматривался.

Раньше значение имело лишь то, что происходило с Мишель и Маргаритой – ради них Эггси был готов на что угодно. Теперь же в этот список добавился Гарри, и это здорово осложняло жизнь: особенно то, что он и грёбанный Шекспир поселились у Эггси в голове. Днём периодически всплывали рифмованные строчки, как будто аккомпанирующие мыслям, а ночью начинались изощрённые пытки подсознания. Теперь практически каждое утро начиналось со стояка, словно Эггси снова было пятнадцать лет. Хуже того, что ему снился секс с Гарри, были их разговоры во сне: мягкий тембр голоса, взгляд, прикосновения – чёртов ублюдок вынимал ему всю душу.

Эггси не привязывался к людям – Дин всё же сумел научить его хоть чему-то полезному. Он мог испытывать благодарность, чувство долга, симпатию к окружающим, но никак не привязанность. Даже тогда, когда по глупости угнав тачку Бульдога и загремев в участок, из которого Эггси светила только тюрьма, он не назвал имена друзей, которые помогли ему в этом, потому что был обязан так поступить. Никакого внутреннего порыва или желания защитить у него не возникло, хотя Джамал и Райен были его друзьями лет с шести. Эггси в тот раз совершил ошибку, он же собирался за неё расплатиться, и, конечно же, свято соблюдал правило «не сдавать корешей» – не более. Сейчас же его изнутри разрывала практически физическая потребность всё уладить, лишь бы снова заполучить того Гарри, которого Эггси знал всего пару месяцев назад. Что-то похожее он ощущал, когда набирал номер матери, потому что скучал и хотел узнать, как у неё с Маргаритой дела. В общем, у Эггси всё было херово.

Потоптавшись немного у корпуса, Эггси свернул на аллею, ведущую к небольшой кофейне, где Рокси обычно покупала выпечку, чтобы с утра им было чем перекусить. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к карману, в котором лежала пачка сигарет, но остановилась на середине пути – пора было завязывать, иначе скоро Эггси по лестнице без отдышки не поднялся бы. Так что нужно было срочно перебить желание никотина кофеином.

Забрав у сонного бариста свой американо и пакет с круассанами, Эггси сел за столик у окна, собираясь перекусить. Однако так и застыл с открытым ртом и не донесённым до него стаканчиком, когда в кофейню вошла Рокси, которую под локоть держал кто-то из преподавателей. В том, что мужчина рядом с Роксаной был преподавателем, не было никаких сомнений: костюм, кожаный портфель, профессорский значок колледжа на лацкане пиджака и возраст за сорок говорили сами за себя. Эггси неуверенно поёрзал на месте, не зная, куда себя деть. Он не был уверен, что ему стоило всё это видеть. Рокси тем временем уже успела пару раз прижаться губами к щеке профессора, что-то с улыбкой ему рассказывая, пока бариста готовил их заказы. Наверное, стоило уйти, пока его не заметили, но профессор опередил Эггси в этом порыве. Он лёгким шагом направился к выходу, но обернулся у самой двери, обращаясь к Рокси:

– Не делай глупостей и не забудь позвонить мне, – профессор отсалютовал стаканчиком с кофе и вышел на улицу.

Теперь бежать было бы глупо, тем более что Рокси уже успела заметить его:

– Эггси! – она приветливо помахала ладонью и, подхватив свой мятный чай, подошла к столику.

– Привет, Рокс, – Эггси кивнул, стараясь не морщиться – запах мяты он не любил. – Решила забить на Макмалифеса и нашла себе профессора с меньшим содержанием цинизма и яда в крови?

Рокси удивлённо приподняла бровь, но потом, сообразив, о чём идёт речь, фыркнула.

– Если бы. Это мой дядя Джеймс – он в этом году подменяет профессора по философии.

– Серьёзно, что ли? – Эггси оглянулся в окно, словно надеясь разглядеть там дядю Рокси. – Вы не очень-то похожи, на самом деле.

– Было бы странно, если бы мы были, – Рокси только снова фыркнула. – Он партнёр моего родного дяди.

– О, – Эггси удивлённо на неё уставился, но комментировать ничего не стал.

Теперь хотя бы было понятно, почему Рокси так спокойно отреагировала на его вчерашнее признание.

– Я вас как-нибудь познакомлю. Уверена – вы друг другу понравитесь, – Рокси хитро сверкнула глазами и вытащила из пакета Эггси круассан.

Они просидели в кофейне добрые полчаса, пока не пришло время идти на занятие. Эггси шёл к корпусу, разрываясь между желаниями бежать туда очертя голову, и, наоборот, уносить ноги подальше от аудитории Мировой литературы и чёртового колледжа Кингсмен в целом.

_«И если скорбь дано мне превозмочь,  
Не наноси удара из засады.  
Пусть бурная не разрешится ночь  
Дождливым утром - утром без отрады.»_

Строчки очередного сонета пронеслись в голове как молитва, когда Эггси переступил порог аудитории. Его заметно потряхивало от волнения, настолько заметно, что даже Рокси поинтересовалась в порядке ли он. Эггси только кивнул, выдавив кривую улыбку. Они пришли ровно к началу занятия, но Гарри всё ещё не было, и глупое подсознание уже успело подкинуть мысли о том, что виной тому грёбаная книга. Хотя, конечно же, это было не так: Гарри всегда опаздывал, ещё ни разу не придя на занятие вовремя. Раньше это даже радовало – теперь же давало лишний повод накрутить себя.

Когда дверь аудитории всё же открылась, и в неё вошёл профессор Харт, Эггси примёрз к своему месту, так же, как и вчера на крыше к выступу, и, не мигая, проводил Гарри глазами до учительского стола. Тот опустил свой портфель на столешницу, достал книгу – сейчас они читали Сэлинджера – сел в своей привычной манере на стол и окинул аудиторию взглядом. Этот ритуал повторялся из раза в раз уже два месяца подряд, но сегодня взгляд Гарри дольше обычного задержался на Эггси. Это длилось секунды три от силы, после чего Гарри заговорил, глядя куда-то на самые дальние ряды:

– К сегодняшнему занятию вы должны были прочесть роман «Над пропастью во ржи», и я очень надеюсь, что вы прочли не только данное произведение, но и то, что в нём было написано между строк…

Эггси выдохнул и сполз на своём сиденье вниз. Пиздец! Он не особо надеялся, что идея с книгой сработает, но всё же рассчитывал на что-то большее, чем взгляд продолжительностью в три секунды. Но… Гарри ведь уже сказал ему всё, что хотел сказать, так что…

На занятии Эггси не проронил ни слова, хоть и знал ответы на задаваемые Гарри вопросы: они уже когда-то обсуждали Сэлинджера. Правда, теперь Эггси начинало казаться, что всего этого не было: ни встреч, ни секса, ни разговоров. Погрузившись в свои мысли, он даже не заметил, что лекция закончилась, придя в себя, лишь когда все начали подниматься со своих мест. Эггси тоже поднялся на ноги, разглядев за студентами Гарри, застёгивающего свой портфель. Они снова встретились глазами, и Гарри, видимо, прочитав на лице Эггси желание поговорить, отрицательно покачал головой и вклинился в поток студентов, покидающих аудиторию.

– Что случилось? – Рокси поймала Эггси за рукав, оттащив в сторонку. – Ты сегодня с утра на взводе.

– Да так. Просрал томик Шекспира, – Эггси дёрнул плечом, скривившись.

– А где в последний раз оставлял, не помнишь?

Конечно же, Эггси помнил, но был стопроцентно уверен, что книги там больше не было. Да даже если бы она и была, ещё раз влезать в кабинет Гарри он не собирался. Возможно, стоило поддаться порыву и всё же стащить себе что-нибудь с его стола в качестве сувенира. Стола… Память услужливо подкинула расписание из органайзера, стоявшего на столе Гарри.

– Ты умница, Рокс, – Эггси, обхватив лицо Рокси ладонями, поцеловал её в лоб, а после, взяв за руку, потащил за собой к выходу. – Пошли, если опоздаем, Макмалифес хорошенько вылюбит нас в мозг своим остроумием.

Зная расписание Гарри, Эггси имел все шансы защемить его где-нибудь по дороге домой и всё же попытаться вставить мозги на место. Конечно, у этой идеи было ещё меньше шансов на успех, чем у её предшественницы, но Эггси не собирался сдаваться. В плане того, что он очень сильно хотел получить, Эггси вообще был довольно упёртым.

Так что весь день в его голове прокручивались доводы, которые бы могли убедить Гарри. Эггси пытался предугадать любой вариант отказа, находя на него убедительный ответ. Он продолжал это делать даже на бегу, пытаясь догнать Гарри. Они не успели пересечься у корпуса литературы и искусств, и теперь Эггси приходилось бежать по улицам, выискивая знакомый разворот плеч, затянутых в дорогую ткань пальто под стать костюму.

Эггси успел заметить Гарри как раз вовремя, так как тот свернул в переулок, видимо, собираясь срезать дорогу. Это было даже на руку Эггси: так они могли поговорить, не привлекая к себе внимания прохожих. Правда, пришлось поднажать – упускать Гарри в план не входило.

Свернув за угол, Эггси споткнулся на ровном месте: Гарри, судя по всему, больше никуда не спешил, разговаривая с каким-то парнем. Тот, подавшись вперёд, дал Гарри прикурить от своей зажигалки и, склонив голову на бок, что-то тихо спросил, выдохнув струйку сигаретного дыма. Поза, взгляд, наклон головы, даже то, как этот парень курил, всё просто кричало о том, что он пытался подцепить Гарри. Эггси неплохо знал эти приёмы и сам их использовал во времена своих «вечерних смен», хоть у него всё это выходило куда как топорней. А Гарри, даже если и не знал о чём-то подобном, должен был прекрасно понимать, что происходит. И видимо понимал, потому что явно отвечал на чужое приглашение.

Эггси проводил их взглядом до поворота узкой улочки и упёрся руками в колени, судорожно глотая воздух. В груди всё до боли сдавило от того, что он только что пробежал пару миль без остановки, а ещё от осознания того, что этого парня Гарри снял так же, как и самого Эггси: при помощи всего лишь одной сигареты. Видимо, это была его фишка.

Пальцы отбивали мерный ритм по клавиатуре, неспешно набирая команды. Правда, правая рука немного отставала от левой, но ускориться Эггси никак не мог: от резких движений ладонь простреливала острая боль. Наверное, не стоило вымещать свою обиду ударами кулаками в стену, но, когда Эггси вернулся в общежитие, соображал он уже не очень хорошо. Он был чертовски зол, но не столько на Гарри, сколько на себя. За упрямство Эггси, непонятным образом сочетавшееся с практически детской наивностью, ему некого было винить.

В дверь тихо постучали:

– Мистер Анвин, – донёсся из-за неё голос коменданта общежития.

– Да, – Эггси слез с кровати и выглянул в коридор.

Пожилой мужчина вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия, встретившись с ним лицом к лицу.

– Вам звонят, – сообщил он и жестом предложил следовать за собой.

Эггси удивлённо пожал плечами, быстро оглядев коридор на случай, если это чей-то глупый розыгрыш, но никого так и не заметив, пошёл следом за комендантом. Они спустились на первый этаж и, пройдя по коридору, свернули к неприметной двери. Та, как оказалось, вела в небольшой кабинет, где на заваленном бумагами и какими-то архивными папками столе стоял дисковый телефон.

– Прошу, – комендант указал на доисторический агрегат, место которому было в музее, и тактично удалился.

На столе рядом с телефоном лежала снятая трубка, и, видимо, кто-то ждал ответа на линии, но Эггси не спешил. Кто вообще ему мог звонить по такому-то телефону: ведь у всех, кому нужно, был номер его мобильного?

– Слушаю, – Эггси всё же поднёс трубку к уху.

– Гэри, – на другом конце провода раздался голос Гарри.

Эггси замер, не зная, что сказать, и Гарри, так и не дождавшийся от него ответной реплики, как-то неуверенно прочистил горло и продолжил:

– Хотел поблагодарить тебя за книгу.

– Не за что – я давно должен был её тебе вернуть, – Эггси лишь поморщился: уж без чего, а без этих высокосветских па в исполнении Гарри он как-нибудь прожил бы.

– Тридцать шестой сонет – неплохой выбор, – Гарри хмыкнул в трубку и замолчал, словно в надежде, что Эггси как-то прокомментирует выбор сонета, который тот заложил, когда возвращал книгу, но снова ничего не дождался. – Сегодня я встретил одного молодого человека и у нас с ним состоялся интересный разговор…

– Разговор, м? Так ты со всеми парнями, которых снимаешь, ведёшь интеллектуальные беседы? – Эггси, не выдержав, перебил Гарри, и теперь уже тот не нашёлся что ответить.

Это был глупый выпад, продиктованный злостью, которая копилась в Эггси уже несколько часов, и он это понимал. Гарри его отшил и, в общем-то, мог делать, что ему заблагорассудится – перед Эггси он отчитываться был не обязан, но вот звонить и заявлять что-то подобное… А не пошли бы вы нахрен, профессор Харт? Однако, так не озвучив этого вопроса, Эггси зло процедил:

– Извини, мне нужно закончить задание по программированию, поговорим в другой раз, – и повесил трубку.

Снова захотелось поколотить стену, а ещё лучше перезвонить Гарри и высказать всё, что накипело, не стесняясь в выражениях. Но Эггси не стал делать ни того, ни другого: во-первых, громить кабинет коменданта было чревато последствиями, во-вторых, номера Гарри у него до сих пор не было – в дисковых телефонах времён Короля Георга V определитель предусмотрен не был. Неужели Гарри, докопавшемуся до его прошлого в гимнастике и детства с отчимом, было так сложно заодно разузнать и номер его мобильного?

Эггси поднялся к себе в комнату за курткой и сигаретами и отправился на крышу. Он не соврал Гарри про задание по программированию, но снова возиться с кодами без дозы никотина не было сил. Но сегодня, кажется, всё было настроено против него: судя по незапертой металлической двери, кто-то добрался до заветного каменного выступа раньше Эггси.

Дверь даже не скрипнула, когда Эггси толкнул её от себя, выбираясь на крышу, и из-за этого парочка, которая, уединившись, упоённо целовалась, так и не узнала, о появлении свидетеля. Эггси этим самым свидетелем быть особо и не хотел, поэтому сразу же попытался уйти, как только услышал звуки поцелуев и частое сбившееся дыхание, но его взгляд зацепился за ноги девушки. Газель?

В общем-то, было несложно допустить, что у неё есть парень, но вот представить себе этого смертника было тяжеловато. Эггси присмотрелся к парню, стоящему к нему спиной и склонившемуся над Газель, однако, так и не понял, кто это. Явно кто-то любящий адреналин или не дружащий с головой: Эггси взглядом проследил, как широкая ладонь парня соскользнула с плеча Газель вниз по её груди и, огладив бок, легла на внутреннюю часть бедра. В ту же секунду металлический протез звонко чиркнул по бетону, и его остреё замерло в опасной близости от промежности парня.

– Я понял, прости. Я не буду торопиться, – парень заговорил голосом Чарли – без напускной манерности тот звучал глубже и намного приятнее.

Эггси удивлённо приподнял брови, не веря ни своим глазам, ни своим ушам: Газель и Чарли? Вот уж кого сложно было представить вместе… Хотя, его с Гарри тоже вряд ли можно было назвать парой… Эггси тихо попятился назад, прикрыв за собой дверь, и снова спустился на первый этаж, чтобы убраться подальше от Кингсмен хотя бы сегодняшним вечером. К чёрту сигареты – Эггси хотел напиться. Всё остальное могло подождать до завтра.

За всё время, что Эггси жил в Камден-Таун, он успел приметить несколько неплохих баров, в которые обычно не заходил. Но сегодня у него было паршивое настроение и достаточное количество денег – спасибо Кингсмен за стипендию – чтобы упиться в хлам. Конечно, сначала Эггси решил пропустить пару бокалов пива, но мысли о том, что в его жизни всё хуёво, хотя вроде бы и всё хорошо, повысили градус до джина и текилы. Потом осознание того, что Эггси нихрена не понимает в отношениях и его личная жизнь один сплошной пиздец, а Гарри – чёртов ублюдок, который всё похерил, сменило текилу с джином на бутылку водки. Потом бары каким-то образом трансформировались в тёмный вечерний парк, а рядом нарисовался Сид, с которым они вместе работали на рыбокомбинате. Тот втирал какую-то херню про «не пытайся понять женщину» и навязчиво подсовывал косяк. В памяти отложилось несколько смутных воспоминаний о сладком привкусе дыма на языке, о телефоне, настойчиво разрывавшемся от звонков, и о том как ветки кустов царапали ладони, пока Эггси, держась за них, блевал. То, как Эггси добрался до общежития, и как его в таком виде пустили внутрь, он не помнил, но в этом как-то была замешана Рокси. По крайней мере, это объясняло то, как она умудрилась перехватить его в холле сразу же за поворотом на лестницу. Невнятные ругательства, срывавшиеся шёпотом с её языка, немного смешили, но при этом явно давали знать о том, что она в бешенстве: обычно от Рокси и «чёрт» было не услышать, но, доведённая до точки кипения, она выражалась похуже портового грузчика.

В душ Эггси отправили практически пинками, затолкав прямо в одежде и обдав холодной водой. На этот акт насилия над собой он, не оставшись перед Рокси в долгу, сначала грязно выругался, но потом, слегка придя в себя, настроил нужную температуру воды и начал стягивать мокрую одежду. На время водных процедур Рокси оставила Эггси одного, но обещала проверить его через десять минут, на тот случай, если он по пьяни заснёт в кабинке и его задницу снова придётся спасать. Спасать Эггси, слава богу, не пришлось. Душ помог придти в себя, хотя, чтобы окончательно протрезветь, ещё требовалось время: организм уже успел отвыкнуть от ударных доз алкоголя и, кажется, собирался отомстить за такое надругательство над собой похмельем.

– Тошнит? – то ли с сочувствием, то ли с садизмом в голосе поинтересовалась Рокси, стоило Эггси выйти из душа.

Тот отрицательно качнул головой и сразу же об этом пожалел – виски прострелило острой болью.

– Голова?

– Раскалывается.

– Хорошо, – Рокси довольно улыбнулась, всем своим видом говоря, что он это заслужил, и кивнула на кровать. – Ложись.

Эггси покорно улёгся на кровать, свернувшись калачиком, чтобы меньше штормило.

– В честь чего ты так напился? – Рокси присела рядом, положив руку на его плечо.

– Я - идиот, Рокс…

Стоило бы посмеяться над собой в голос и за то, что пошёл следом за Гарри, и за то, что потом напился, но голова и так обещала взорваться от боли, так что Эггси вместо этого только жалобно застонал. Он всё ждал, что Рокси добьёт его чем-то вроде «я в курсе» или «рада, что ты это признал», но вместо этого она тихо прочитала по памяти:

– «О любящее сердце, ты – игрушка собственной мечты; и в ослепленье признаешь тебя смущающую ложь за воплощенье худших бед, что вечно чудятся тебе…»

– Охренеть, у меня жуткое похмелье, а ты мне Йейтса цитируешь, – Эггси фыркнул, и снова застонал.

– Охренеть? У тебя похмелье, а ты по нескольким строчкам узнал стихотворение Йейтса, вот это уж точно охренеть, – Рокси потрепала его по плечу, но сразу же отдёрнула руку, извиняясь. – Прости-прости, сейчас дам аспирин.

– У меня просто особая любовь к литературе, – Эггси благодарно принял таблетки из её рук и улёгся поудобнее, прислушиваясь к себе: его вроде бы не тошнило, потолок не кружился, а вот голова, кажется, хотела убить болью.

Когда таблетки начали действовать, Рокси, которая до этого молчала, щадя чужую похмельную голову, задумчиво спросила:

– Как думаешь, всё дело в возрасте? Не в смысле самой разницы в возрасте, которая всем так бросается в глаза, а в разнице восприятия: старшие поколения выросли в другом мире, с другими ценностями и понятиями. Неужели взгляды разных поколений настолько отличаются, что они не понимают друг друга?

– Ты про Макмалифеса? – уточнил Эггси.

– Да. Но и про Харта тоже.

Эггси дёрнулся, уставившись на Рокси со смесью испуга и вызова.

– Давно ты знаешь?

– С начала семестра. Ты ходишь к нему на пары, словно на эшафот, и то, как ты на него смотришь… Несложно было разобраться.

– Блядь, кто ещё знает?

– Никто. Думаю, всем плевать, – Рокси пожала плечами.

– Да, наверное, – Эггси немного расслабился. – Так к чему был Йейтс? Намекаешь, что нам с Гарри при жизни ничего не светит?

– Нет, намекаю, что не стоит рубить с плеча и напиваться.

– Даже если всё скатывается в откровенное дерьмо?

– А до этого у тебя всё было прямо отлично? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Рокси, серьёзно посмотрев на Эггси.

Она была права: ничего и никогда не давалось Эггси легко – сдаваться было рано.

– Спасибо, Рокс.

– Должен будешь. В следующий раз я тебя пьяного мимо коменданта проводить не буду.

– Ладно, тогда не буду больше пить, – Эггси поймал её за руку и поцеловал в ладонь.

Рокси в ответ лишь недоверчиво хмыкнула, но всё же улыбнулась и погладила Эггси по плечу:

– Отсыпайся.

Эггси заснул, как только она ушла, но организм, переживший алкогольное отравление, разбудил его уже через час, требуя воды. Благо Рокси предусмотрительно оставила бутылку на тумбочке возле кровати, и Эггси, быстро свернув крышку с горлышка, начал жадно пить. Осушив бутылку наполовину, он откинулся на подушку, глубоко вдыхая. После сегодняшнего вечера ощущения были до странности отличными, правда, сна больше не было ни в одном глазу. Так что ночь обещала быть длинной.

Раздумья Эггси прервал странный звук сверху: как будто кто-то возился на полу. Потом раздалось что-то похожее на топот и глухой удар об пол чего-то тяжёлого. Эггси приподнялся на локтях, прислушиваясь и пытаясь понять, что происходит в комнате Рокси. Судя по звукам, она была там не одна, но это явно было не похоже на секс – скорее на борьбу. Эггси уже собирался кинуться к ней на выручку, и хорошенько надрать задницы тем, кто придумал этот тупой розыгрыш, когда услышал хорошо знакомый звук. Уходя к себе, Рокси щёлкнула собачку замка, заперев за собой дверь комнаты – был у неё какой-то пунктик насчёт личного пространства и закрытых дверей – и теперь кто-то пытался эту самую дверь вскрыть. Тихий скрип металла о металл, с которым отмычка входила в механизм замка, Эггси опознал сразу же – в ночной тишине он прозвучал достаточно громко и отчётливо. Щелчок замка прозвучал ещё громче – словно выстрел.

Вся нерешительность слетела с Эггси за долю секунды, в нём будто бы переключился тумблер, отправляя на покой студента-гражданского, и включая морпеха. Эта его часть всегда была собрана, оценивала ситуацию и просчитывала ходы, и одновременно с этим ни на секунду не останавливалась.

Эггси скатился с кровати с противоположной от двери стороны, приземлившись в упор лёжа, и сразу же нырнул под неё, успев укрыться за мгновения до того, как замок поддался. Кто-то вошёл, прикрыв за собой дверь, и неспешно стал подступать к кровати. В темноте было плохо видно: чужие ноги выглядели, как колыхания черноты в едва различимых очертаниях комнаты. Однако слышно было очень даже хорошо, но Эггси расслышал лишь тихий шорох ткани. Пробравшийся к нему в комнату точно не был местным студентом – тех не учили ходить беззвучно, распределяя центр тяжести так, чтобы при каждом шаге оставаться в устойчивой позиции, удобной для атаки или защиты. Когда чужие ноги оказались у противоположного края кровати, Эггси перекатился на бок и выбирался из своего укрытия, сразу же становясь в стойку. Он разглядел тёмный силуэт, застывший склонившись над кроватью, прежде чем с силой опустил тому на загривок сцепленные в замок ладони.

Незнакомец, видимо, расслышав шорох или заметив движение, успел увернуться, так что удар лишь слегка его зацепил. Эггси, не растерявшись, толкнул от себя ногой кровать, и бросился наутёк. Его перехватили у двери, сжав мёртвой хваткой запястье. Что-то щёлкнуло у самого уха, но Эггси не успел понять что – тело сработало на рефлексах: он вывернул свою руку, высвобождая её из цепких пальцев, и взял в захват руку противника, чтобы удержать на месте. Кулаком второй своей руки он пробил комплекс: два удара в живот, один в висок, и ещё один снова по загривку, чтобы свалить с ног нападающего.

Как только чужое тело обмякло, Эггси отпустил его и, рванув на себя дверь, выскочил в коридор. Тот встретил его кромешной темнотой, хотя обычно здесь в ночное время горел свет. Теперь же только значок «выход» тускло мерцал у лестницы, туда Эггси и побежал – ему нужно было скорее добраться до Рокси. Он был практически у своей цели, когда что-то кольнуло его в шею. Пальцы нащупали маленький металлический цилиндр, и даже попытались вытащить его, пока Эггси бежал по лестнице, но так в этом и не преуспели. Ноги, начавшие заплетаться на ступеньках, отказали, стоило Эггси добраться до пролёта. Руки сдались на полминуты позже, когда он перевернулся на спину, чтобы посмотреть, кто идёт следом за ним, но так и не успел. Тело перестало слушаться, распластавшись на каменном полу лестничного пролёта. Всё, что Эггси мог себе сейчас позволить, – смотреть на потолок прямо над собой из-под полуопущенных век, чувствуя, как заходившееся в бешеном темпе сердце начинает замедляться. Зато чужие шаги ничем было не остановить – они продолжали приближаться.

– Вы явно теряете сноровку, Ланцелот. Вас сделал мальчишка-морпех, – голос, принадлежавший одному из тех, кто поднимался по лестнице, был смутно знаком Эггси.

– Признаться, я не ожидал подобной прыти от него, но и навредить не хотел. А что касается моей сноровки – мне было бы проще её не терять, если бы я остался в поместье, а не нянчился здесь со студентами, – второй голос, как ни странно, Эггси тоже когда-то уже слышал.

– Я отправлю вас в поместье, как только буду уверен, что вы немного поостыли и вернётесь с очередного задания в целости, а не по частям. Персиваль вряд ли обрадуется чему-то подобному, – Макмалифес! Чёрт возьми! Это был голос Макмалифеса!

– Мерлин, давить на чужие слабости – грязный приём.

– Зато действенный. Будьте так добры, Ланцелот, и, в конце концов, подберите с пола нашего кандидата.

Эггси и так не понимавший сути разговора, невольным свидетелем которого стал, перестал вообще что-то соображать, когда над ним склонился дядя Рокси, Джеймс. Вот, блядь, и познакомились.

– Мне интересно, чем закончится ваш эксперимент с ним, но вы уверены, что стоит брать кого-то не… из нашего круга? – Джеймс легко подхватил Эггси и перекинул его безвольное тело через плечо.

– Мы докатились до того, что французское отделение взяло на себя часть нашей работы, – в голос Макмалифеса добавился металл. – Нам нужна свежая кровь или этот отбор провалится, как и предыдущий.

– Вы меня неправильно поняли, Мерлин, – в голосе Джеймса, наоборот, звучала усмешка. – Я с вами согласен, но этот юноша окажется белой вороной среди остальных.

– Боюсь, ему не привыкать. Идёмте.

Мерлин, Ланцелот, кандидаты – какой-то ебучий цирк! Больше Эггси ни о чём подумать не успел, так как его сознание погрузилось в темноту.


	6. Chapter 6

Первым после пробуждения Эггси было осознание того, что он сидит, уронив голову себе на грудь, вторым – воспоминание о том, как он отключился. Как только в голове всплыли образ дяди Рокси, склонившегося над ним, и раздражённый голос Макмалифеса, Эггси дёрнулся, попытавшись освободиться, и чуть не свалился с кресла. Кресла? Взгляд хаотично заметался по комнате, в которой он оказался: книжные полки, камин, какие-то картины на стенах, два кресла, в одном из которых сидел сам Эггси, и письменный стол, с расположившимся за ним Макмалифесом.

– Вижу, вы пришли в себя, мистер Анвин, – Макмалифес, читавший что-то на планшете, отложил его в сторону и посмотрел на Эггси. – Приношу извинения за своеобразность приглашения – традиции, – он пожал плечами с лёгкой улыбкой, как будто говоря, что ничего не мог с этим поделать.

– Извините, сэр, – Эггси подался к нему всем корпусом, опершись о подлокотники кресла, – но какого хрена сейчас происходит?

Макмалифес хмыкнул:

– Поздравляю вас, мистер Анвин, вы наш кандидат в ряды Кингсмен. Вас порекомендовали нам, как одного из лучших кадетов Тренировочного центра в Лимпстоне.

– Но я и так в Кингсмен.

– Я говорю не о колледже, а о секретной службе Кингсмен – разведывательной организации, проводящей оперативно-тактические операции по всему миру: мы разрешаем как локальные конфликты, так и глобальные проблемы. Что скажете, я привлёк ваше внимание?

– Да, сэр, – Эггси кивнул и откинулся в кресле.

Теперь всё вставало на свои места: вот зачем Черстон отправил его сюда. Макмалифес, скорее всего, и был тем его старым другом – если присмотреться, они были даже немного похожи, как в манере речи, так и в поведении. Черстон что-то говорил про тонкокостных аристократов, которыми был недоволен Макмалифес, и это, возможно, объясняло слова про провалившийся отбор.

– Если вы согласитесь, то вас будут ждать вступительные испытания и изнурительная подготовка, и на любом их этапе вас могут отчислить, если вы провалите данные вам задания. Наш отбор намного жёстче, чем в какой-либо из спецслужб нашей или другой стране мира. Но если вы всё же пройдёте его, то станете одним из первокласснейших агентов. Мы обеспечим вас достойным образованием, зарплатой, жильём и всем необходимым, что может вам потребоваться на нашей службе. О ваших близких так же позаботятся. Но не стану скрывать, наша работа сопряжена с определёнными рисками. В их число входит и летальный исход. Порой довольно мучительный. Что скажете? Вы можете согласиться, но и отказаться тоже можете, однако, должны сделать это прямо сейчас – времени на раздумья у вас нет.

– Что будет, если я откажусь? – уточнил Эггси, выигрывая себе время.

– Ничего. Вы забудете этот разговор и проснётесь у себя в постели, как ни в чём не бывало, с весьма достоверным похмельем, которое бывает после основательной прогулки по барам, – Макмалифес улыбнулся краешком рта, но глаза его остались серьёзными. – Если откажетесь, ваше место и стипендия в колледже останутся при вас, и вы сможете окончить обучение.

По взгляду из-за стекол тяжёлых очков в роговой оправе, Эггси стало понятно, что Макмалифес знает о нём всё. Причём буквально всё, но раз это знание его не смущает, Эггси тем более не о чём волноваться. Поэтому он кивнул, прикусив щёку изнутри, и снова обвёл комнату взглядом, как будто ища знака, который заставил бы его передумать.

– Но вы не откажетесь, – заключил Макмалифес, наблюдавший за ним всё это время. – Мистер Анвин, вы умны, находчивы, исполнительны и преданны, но кроме этого жадны до специфических знаний, которые может дать вам лишь организация подобная нашей. А ещё простая жизнь не для вас – как бы вы не старались быть образцовым гражданином, жажда адреналина всегда будет довлеть над вами.

– Не откажусь, – Эггси согласно кивнул – Макмалифес был прав на его счёт от и до.

– Отлично, тогда ступайте за мной.

Эггси поднялся из кресла и пошёл следом за Макмалифесом, ступая босыми ногами по мягкому ворсу ковра. Они вошли в небольшую комнатку, с маленьким умывальником, зеркалом, вешалкой и столиком для принадлежностей, которая, видимо, предназначалась для личных целей профессорского состава.

– Подобную беседу обычно проводит наставник кандидата, но в вашем случае возникли некоторые временные сложности, поэтому сегодня я побуду вместо него, – Макмалифес прижал ладонь к ровной глади зеркала, та отобразила отпечаток его ладони, под которым вспыхнуло «доступ подтверждён» и пол начал мягко опускаться вниз.

– Охренеть, – взгляд Эггси проводил стены комнаты, покрытые обоями и увешанные старыми чёрно-белыми снимками в рамках, которые теперь сменились ровным слоем бетона.

– Согласен, производит впечатление, – Макмалифес, сложив руки на груди, скучающе уставился перед собой. – Но, поверьте, мистер Анвин, Кингсмен ещё есть, чем вас удивить.

– Хм, – Эггси поверил ему на слово. – Так значит, я стану шпионом?

– Агент Кингсмен представляет собой нечто большее, чем просто шпиона. Мы не военные, привыкшие полагаться на грубую силу и огневую мощь – агенты Кингсмен, в первую очередь, джентльмены, опирающиеся на свой ум и хорошое воспитание.

Платформа, наконец, достигла дна и остановилась, открыв им вид на небольшую рубку со странного вида пультом и множеством экранов, но Макмалифес не стал в ней задерживаться. Они прошли сквозь несколько комнат и оказались на очередной платформе, но теперь она была железнодорожной: дальняя стена упиралась в туннель, в котором проходили рельсы. По бокам от двери, через которую Эггси сюда привели, и вдоль всех стен шли стеклянные боксы с безголовыми манекенами, одетыми в костюмы.

– Кингсмен – рыцари современного мира, костюмы – наши доспехи, манеры – оружие, – Макмалифес рукой указал на боксы. – Хотя про разработки военной промышленности мы тоже не забываем, – его ладонь опустилась вниз, привлекая внимание Эггси к полкам под боксами, в которых расположились модифицированные ТТ.

Однако Эггси практически и не взглянул на них, зацепившись взглядом за туфли, чёрные зонты-трости, перьевые ручки, наручные часы, и очки… Всё это он уже видел, кое-что даже держал в руках, а костюм в центральном боксе слева… Эггси задержал дыхание, глядя на тёмно-серый двубортный пиджак в тонкую серебристую полоску и тёмно-синий галстук, с бело-оранжевыми вставками… его носил Гарри.

Когда Эггси всё же отмер, то наткнулся на очередной внимательный взгляд Макмалифеса.

– Костюмы? – Эггси прочистил горло и притворно скривился, кивнув на боксы. – Я рассчитывал на крутую униформу из кевлара, профессор.

– Сейчас я не ваш профессор, мистер Анвин, так что зовите меня Мерлин. И костюмы, которые шьют портные Кингсмен, куда прочнее униформы из кевлара, и куда удобнее. Мы усовершенствовали формулу арамидного волокна, так что костюм выдержит выстрел в упор из любого калибра, кроме бронебойных, и даже не помнётся.

– Вот как, – одобрительный кивок получился невыразительным из-за того, что мысли Эггси всё ещё были сосредоточены на Гарри, а не на навороченных костюмах.

– Что ж, вижу, Кингсмен удалось зацепить вас за живое, – фраза прозвучала жёстко, с хирургической точностью надавив на самое больное.

Эггси вскинулся, встретившись глазами с Макмал… Мерлином. Взгляд того был проницательным и таким же жёстким, как и голос. Подтекст последней реплики выложили прямо перед носом Эггси, не потрудившись даже завернуть в какую-нибудь блестящую мишуру из высокопарных реверансов.

– Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, – Мерлин кивнул на дверь. – На ваш телефон уже отправлено два сообщения. Первое - с координатами, где вы встретитесь со своим наставником, если не откроете его до десяти часов сегодняшнего утра – оно исчезнет так же бесследно, как и появилось. Второе – с указаниями касательно вашего собеседования в Кингсмен, оно будет ждать вас до четырёх часов дня. Код для их открытия вам известен, если вы, конечно, помните гравировку с медали за отвагу вашего отца.

Гравировку с медали забыть было сложно – дата, когда не стало Ли, надёжно въелась в мозг Эггси, где-то рядом с названиями и дозировкой таблеток Маргариты. Поэтому Эггси кивнул, молча ступив на платформу в рубке, которая начала подниматься вверх, стоило Мерлину встать рядом с ним.

– И последнее, мистер Анвин, прежде чем мы попрощаемся, – Мерлин дождался, пока они вдвоём доберутся до его кабинета. – Позывной вашего наставника – Галахад.

Эггси снова кивнул:

– До свидания, сэр, – и шагнул за дверь.

Адрес в первом сообщении был очень хорошо знаком Эггси, что заставляло задуматься о том, что именно Мерлин имел в виду, когда говорил, что в его случае возникли некоторые временные сложности с наставником? То, что Гарри был чем-то занят в три часа ночи, когда проходила встреча, или то, что их с Эггси отношения пока не совсем располагали к рекрутинговым речам?

Эггси топтался у порога хорошо знакомого дома, курил и не решался постучать. Он не знал, с чего нужно было начать разговор с Гарри: с их отношений, с их НЕотношений, с Кингсмен… Гарри был грёбаным, мать его, шпионом! По этому поводу у Эггси накопилось тоже немалое количество вопросов.

 _«Что ж, вижу, Кингсмен удалось зацепить вас за живое»_ , – так, кажется, сказал этой ночью Мерлин и был пиздец как прав. Знать бы ещё чего лысый сукин сын хотел этим добиться.

Докурив очередную сигарету, Эггси отправил окурок в вазон у порога и всё же несколько раз с силой саданул кулаком по двери. Та открылась через добрых пять минут, явив в своём проёме Гарри с тенями, залёгшими под покрасневшими от усталости глазами, с растрёпанной укладкой, во вчерашней мятой рубашке, и с амбре алкогольных испарений.

– Гэри, – Гарри кивнул, как будто сам себе, и посторонился, давая войти внутрь дома.

В это утро у него не особо клеилось с манерами. Он хмуро смотрел куда-то в пространство над плечом Эггси, уйдя в себя, нервно постукивал кончиками пальцев по циферблату часов на запястье, и выглядел смертельно уставшим. Эггси же, непривыкший к такому зрелищу, не решался что-либо предпринять, поэтому они вдвоём застыли в холле: один нервно топтался у двери, второй – в прострации подпирал собой косяк в столовую.

– Гарри, – Эггси устал слушать гулкое тиканье часов из гостиной и прервал тишину своим слегка охрипшим голосом.

Гарри мгновенно вскинул на него глаза, и от его взгляда в горле встал ком – так смотрят на палачей, а не на бывших любовников.

– Вчера ты звонил, чтобы поговорить, – Эггси виновато дёрнул плечом, ссутулившись. – Сегодня я немного поостыл, чтобы слушать, так что, если…

– Да, я встретил одного юношу… как я и сказа вчера, мы с ним побеседовали, и он заставил меня кое о чём задуматься, – Гарри потёр шею, снова нахмурившись, но с его лица хотя бы исчезло обречённое выражение. – До этого я всегда смотрел на ситуацию, думая о том, как я поступаю по отношению к Ли, я никогда не думал, как это выглядит с твоей стороны. Но вчера меня заставили осознать тот факт, что ты уже давно не ребёнок, и можешь сам принимать решения, а я не имею права навязывать тебе своё мнение. И раз ты так настойчиво пытаешься сохранить то общение, что было между нами, то ты действительно в нём заинтересован.

– Так и есть, – Эггси согласно кивнул и просящее посмотрел на Гарри, – я действительно хочу вернуть всё, как было, как будто не было этих двух грёбаных месяцев.

Боже, он был просто обязан разыскать того парня из переулка – Эггси задолжал ему, как минимум, пару стаканчиков чего-нибудь крепкого.

– Зачем? – то ли устало, то ли обречённо спросил Гарри. – Я отнял у тебя отца, отнял нормальную жизнь, но то, что осталось, ты всё равно хочешь потрать на меня?

– Да! И, блядь, Гарри, мы же уже говорили о Ли – он поступил так, как посчитал нужным, окей?

– У тебя вся жизнь впереди, а ты решил спустить её на меня…

– Вот только не надо мне про возраст впаривать, Гарри! Мне насрать на это! И ты не при смерти – тебе всего лишь пятьдесят, – руки Эггси сжались в кулаки, но порыв ещё раз отметелить стену удалось сдержать. – А если ты собрался зачёсывать мне про то, что я достоин лучшего, то в жопу это дерьмо! Я в курсе, чего достоин, и я, блядь, уже выбрал, – он зло ткнул пальцем в Гарри, – отборнейшего сукиного сына. Так что если у тебя есть что-то новенькое из аргументов, то валяй – высказывайся, а если нет, то кончай уже ебать мозги нам обоим.

– А ты подготовился, – Гарри хмыкнул, кажется, перестав посыпать голову пеплом, и с интересом посмотрел на Эггси.

Тот же, как будто сдулся, ещё больше ссутулившись – вспышка гнева быстро прошла, а необходимость продолжать разговор осталась.

– А то – времени у меня было заебись, – Эггси вытащил сигарету из пачки, зажал её в уголке рта, начав искать по карманам зажигалку, но опомнился, вернув сигарету наместо, и лишь раздосадовано потёр лоб костяшкой большого пальца.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что до конца семестра я к тебе и пальцем не притронусь? – тон Гарри уже больше походил на его привычную манеру подтрунивать над Эггси.

– Целибат – так целибат.

– Ты не возможен, Эггси.

Эггси. Не Гэри. Не мистер Анвин. Эггси – чёртов лёд тронулся, дамы и господа. Вот так просто, практически без уговоров, без заламывания рук и обличительных выкриков друг другу в лицо. Эггси представлял себе их разговор об отношениях немного иначе. Блядь, он его совсем по-другому представлял, но Гарри, как всегда, поступил по-своему, и Эггси очень хотелось спросить: нахрена было всё усложнять и превращать эти два месяца в ебучий ад? Однако он промолчал, чёрт его знает, чем Гарри накручивал себя всё это время. Эггси даже и малейшего представления не имел о том, что творилось в голове Гарри, но по собственному опыту знал, что лучше было лишний раз не тревожить живущих там тараканов, иначе «ебучий ад» мог иметь продолжение.

И всё же была ещё одна причина, по которой Эггси пришёл сюда сегодня, и про неё нельзя было просто забыть. Но после того как Эггси заговорит о ней, всё то, что только что прозвучало, потеряет смысл – на их отношениях с Гарри снова встанет жирный крест. Сейчас стоило бы вытребовать злой поцелуй и короткие жёсткие объятья, но Эггси лишь довольствовался мыслью о том, что у них с Гарри был бы шанс на отношения.

– Мерлин сказал, что ты теперь мой наставник, Галахад, – качнувшись с пятки на носок и обратно, Эггси пусть и ровным голосом, но обратился всё же к полу – сил посмотреть на Гарри ему не хватило.

– Дерьмо! Я ведь просил его!

– О чём? – Эггси всё же вскинул взгляд на Гарри, посмотрев с раздражением, которое вновь вспыхнуло за долю секунды.

Он знал ответ, но всё равно хотел его услышать.

– Не включать тебя в список кандидатов, – Гарри ответил, отмахнувшись. Он был зол, но ещё даже не представлял, в каком бешенстве был Эггси.

– И когда ты узнал, что меня собираются включить в этот список? – вопрос прозвучал обманчиво спокойно.

– Как только узнал кто ты – я поднял твоё дело в Кингсмен, узнал, по чьей рекомендации тебя зачислили на стипендию, и сложил два и два.

– И ты решил, что я не должен оказаться среди кандидатов, – Эггси кивнул – теперь и он сложил два и два.

– Со времён основания в Кингсмен отбирали лишь детей аристократов, пусть так и остаётся: ты же можешь получить хорошее образование и устроиться в жизни. К чёрту Мерлина с его планами – этот путь не для тебя, Эггси.

– Не для меня? А что со мной не так, м, Гарри? Мне, может, серебряную ложку в задницу и не запихивали, но это не значит, что я не справлюсь! Я учусь среди этих аристократичных ублюдков с обычными ребятами, которых постоянно гнобят за их происхождение, но знаешь в чём соль, Гарри? Мы ничем не хуже вас, снобов, а в чём-то даже лучше, – вскинулся Эггси.

Он был не против, когда Гарри решал, о чём они будут говорить, что будут пить, в какой позе будут трахаться, и даже когда Эггси можно будет кончить – он, наоборот, это поощрял. Однако Эггси как-то упустил момент, когда кто-то передал Гарри право решать всё в его жизни. Достаточно было того, что Гарри сам всё решил в их отношениях.

– Я не говорю, что ты хуже, и уж тем более не считаю, что ты не справишься. Ты - сын своего отца, Эггси, в тебе скрыт большой потенциал, – Гарри спокойно отреагировал на его выпад, лишь тяжело вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. – Но ты не задумывался, что ты можешь погибнуть на одном из заданий Кингсмен?

– А ты не задумывался, что если бы я не оказался в Кингсмен, то сейчас служил бы в морской пехоте и вполне уже мог поймать пулю? Или, может, протянул бы ещё пару лет, пока не перевёлся бы в САС и не подорвался бы на мине где-нибудь на ближнем Востоке? Может быть, меня бы просто пырнули ножом на районе, пока я шёл вечером за сигаретами? Ты не думал, что мы все не застрахованы от смерти? Но вот только я не спешу умирать, Гарри, – мне ещё есть ради кого жить. Если ты не забыл, у меня дома мать и сестра и ты тоже от меня так, блядь, просто не отделаешься! – Эггси, кажется, выжал весь воздух из лёгких, пока выдавал свою гневную тираду на одном дыхании. Глубоко вздохнув, он добавил уже спокойным тоном, надеясь, что его мысль дойдёт до Гарри. – Я не смогу всю жизнь сидеть за столом в офисе, переустанавливая винду офисным сотрудникам или разрабатывая приложения для телефонов, даже если очень сильно постараюсь – я всё равно во что-нибудь ввяжусь. Но это совсем не значит, что я буду искать гранату, на которую можно прыгнуть, или закрывать грудью амбразуры, если пойду работать в Кингсмен.

Гарри кивнул, погрузившись в задумчивость. Его взгляд какое-то время бродил по гравюрам и бабочкам за стёклами рамок, развешенным на стенах, пока, наконец, не остановился на Эггси:

– Ты прав – только тебе решать.

Эггси прикрыл глаза, устало потёр лицо – уж очень дермовым выдалось утро – и спросил:

– Так ты будешь моим наставником?

– Да, если ты пройдёшь собеседование. Как видишь, как-то влиять на решения Мерлина я не могу.

– И это… это как-то скажется на наших отношениях? Мерлин ведь в курсе – он знает о нас, потому и прислал меня сюда, – Эггси говорил, будучи уверенным в своих словах, но надеялся, что Гарри кинется его разубеждать, иначе выходило, что Мерлин был самым настоящим мудаком.

– Мерлин в курсе. Всегда был: он следил за твоей семьёй с момента, как Ли начал сотрудничать со мной, – Гарри взъерошил волосы на затылке, и в его голосе и взгляде снова зазвучали нотки вины. – И продолжал наблюдение после смерти твоего отца.

– И? Он против неуставных отношений? – Эггси готов был подождать с презрением к Макмалифесу, пока не узнает ответ на более волнующий его вопрос.

– Я бы мог процитировать тебе некоторые из его эм… шуток про древнегреческих воинов и самураев феодальной эпохи, но… Скажем так, Мерлин питает нешуточную страсть к своего рода социальным экспериментам, особенно к тем, которые завершились успехом – он всегда стремится закрепить результат.

Эггси хмыкнул: эти хреновы аристократы, оказывается, были сильно ёбнутые на голову ребята, и, впервые за всё время, это было на ему на руку.

– А что насчёт тебя?

– Я не знаю. Поговорим об этом после окончания семестра, – Гарри потёр переносицу, слегка нахмурив брови.

Наверное, это и стало знаком, что пора уже оставить его с похмельем наедине, так что Эггси собрался просто уйти, не прощаясь, раз уж манеры сегодня были на последнем месте в рейтинге приоритетов.

– Эггси, – окликнул его Гарри, когда он практически ступил на порог. – Медаль, что я отдал тебе… Ты всё ещё хранишь её?

– Да, она у матери на квартире, – Эггси немного сбил с толку этот вопрос, и он застыл, так и держась за дверную ручку.

– Ты ведь помнишь, что там есть номер?

– Да. Оксфорды, но не броуги, – Эггси повторил бессмысленную для себя фразу, которую помнил с детства. – Один звонок, который мог бы разрешить любую проблему.

– Почему ты так и не позвонил? – судя по взгляду, Гарри явно был важен ответ на этот вопрос.

– Не знаю как вы, джентльмены, а нормальные люди не верят в фей крёстных: если кто-то оказывает тебе услугу, за это приходиться платить, – Эггси скривился.

– Не в этом случае.

– Да, наверное, но мы как-то сами привыкли решать свои проблемы.

– Если бы ты позвонил, твоя жизнь могла бы измениться намного раньше и…

– Ты бы узнал, как дерьмово я живу, и кинулся спасать мою семью от нужды и урода отчима? – фыркнул Эггси. – Уж прости, Гарри, но моя семья и её проблемы тебя не касаются. Пора тебе уже завязывать с комплексом вины.

Ручка щёлкнула, дверь открылась, и Эггси вышел на улицу. Почему-то все важные разговоры в их отношениях всегда заканчивались его побегом из дома Гарри. Ну, хоть какие-то традиции, что ли… вот только от них Эггси было тошно. Поэтому всю дорогу до кампуса он курил, а когда пачка закончилась, купил ещё пару. Курить в комнатах было запрещено, а торчать в парке у всех на виду не хотелось, поэтому, добравшись до общежития, Эггси, не заходя к себе, сразу же пошёл на крышу.

Металлическая дверь, которая, по идее, должна была быть всё время заперта, снова сифонила из небольшой щели холодным уличным воздухом. Решив, что пинками погонит Чарли с крыши, если тот снова решил утроить там себе романтичный уголок для обжиманий, Эггси с силой распахнул дверь, но нашёл на своём излюбленном месте не целующуюся парочку, а Рокси. Судя по зябко ссутулившимся плечам, посиневшим дрожащим рукам и покрасневшему кончику носа, та сидела там уже давно, и удивительно, что ещё не покрылась инеем.

– Привет, – Рокси бросила на него пустой взгляд и отвернулась, уставившись на серый осенний парк.

– Привет, – Эггси протянул ей пачку сигарет и зажигалку. – Тебя сегодня ночью тоже навестили?

Рокси ничего не ответила, только нервно закурила.

– Мерлин, – Эггси догадался о первоисточнике проблемы.

– Мерлин, – повторила Рокси немного обречённым тоном.

– Думаешь, он знает?

Уточнять, что Эггси имел ввиду не пришлось, Рокси и так прекрасно поняла, что речь шла о её влюблённости.

– Думаю, да.

Что ж, мысль о том, что Макмалифес знал всё и обо всех, с каждой минутой казалась всё более реальной. И от этого было немного не по себе.

– Почему именно он?

– А почему именно Гарри? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Рокси.

Когда её настроение стремилось к нулю, она бывала довольно жестковата, но от этого не менее права. Так что Эггси лишь согласно кивнул.

– Я могу чем-то помочь? – и всё же от вида Рокси в таком состоянии внутри Эггси что-то противно скреблось, и хотелось хоть что-то сделать, даже если она сама об этом никогда и не просила.

– Это вряд ли.

– И какой у нас план?

– Ждать. У меня вагон терпения, так что, если не перегорит, то я своего дождусь, – Рокси выдохнула струйку дыма и сбила пепел вниз на пожухший газон.

Эггси был уверен, что она дождётся, и, даже несмотря на свою теперешнюю нелюбовь к Макмалифесу, ему не завидовал.

– Я так нихера и не въехал, кто он.

– Мерлин – правая рука Артура.

– Это понятно, легенды и всё такое, но кто он в Кингсмен?

– Ну, он не рыцарь, то есть, не полевой агент, – Рокси переключилась с больной темы на что-то отстранённое и немного оживилась. – Он координирует операции, снабжает агентов данными, прикрытием, оружием, в общем, всем необходимым. А Артур – глава организации – раньше управлял всем, но потом… я не особа поняла, что случилось, напрямую мне никто ничего не говорил, но он вроде как потерял доверие организации и теперь носит имя лишь формально. Как-то так.

– Охренеть. Ты кого-то пытала ради этой информации? – Эггси усмехнулся и поймал ладонь Рокси в свои, отогревая.

– Дядя рассказал, – та лишь пожала плечами, но потом спохватилась, болезненно поморщившись. – Персиваль – он теперь мой наставник.

– А второй твой дядя – Ланселот. Нефиговая у тебя семейка, – Эггси присвистнул и, поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд, пояснил. – Мы вчера с ним познакомились поближе, когда он волок меня без сознания на аудиенцию к Мерлину.

Последнего упоминать всё же не стоило: Рокси снова вернулась к своему упадническому настроению.

– А как у тебя дела? – спросила она, выбросив сигарету и протянув Эггси вторую ладонь.

– Хер поймёшь, честно. Одни сплошные ебучие русские горки: то вверх, то вниз, то мёртвая петля. Я даже не совсем понимаю, то ли у нас сейчас всё налаживается, то ли это затишье перед полным пиздецом. Ещё и Кингсмен сейчас с этим своим отбором… Мы в жопе, Рокс, – Эггси, нахмурившись, покачал головой и притянул Рокси к себе, обнимая.

– Мы в жопе, – согласно повторила та.

Всю неделю напряжение копилось, словно снежный ком, так что к вечеру четверга Эггси нервно потряхивало. Он метался из угла в угол, не находя себе места и не знал, чем занять руки. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать, или набить кому-нибудь морду, или снова напиться. Да сделать хоть что-то, чтобы выпустить пар перед наступающим днём Х! Во втором сообщении от Мерлина говорилось, что в девять утра в пятницу его у выхода из кампуса будет ждать кэб, который отвезёт его в ателье на Севил Роу. Все дальнейшие указания он должен был получить на месте. Но до девяти утра было слишком много времени, а в голове Эггси творилось чёрте что.

Неплохим вариантом было пойти покурить, но подступающая отдышка уже явно давала о себе знать, и Эггси решил завязывать с вылазками на крышу. Тем более, что теплее на улице не становилось, да и завалить отбор в Кингсмен из-за неспособности пробежать километр, не задохнувшись, не хотелось. Поэтому Эггси уселся на кровать и выбрал лучший из возможных вариантов успокоить нервы – он позвонил домой.

После третьего гудка, на том конце раздалось «Алло» детским голосом.

– Обезьянка? – Эггси был рад услышать голос сестры.

– Эггси! – Маргарита тоже обрадовалась его звонку.

На заднем плане бубнел телевизор, позвякивала посуда, и что-то со смехом рассказывал Фрэнк. Мишель смеялась в ответ, и от этого Эггси стало немного легче – его семья была в порядке. Впервые за долгое время он мог не переживать за её благополучие.

– Ты почему не спишь? – спросил Эггси у сестры, бросив взгляд на часы, которые показывали начало одиннадцатого.

– Тссс, я сплю, – судя по звуку шагов, Маргарита куда-то шлёпала босыми ногами.

Звук телевизора стал громче, а голоса Мишель и Фрэнка отчетливее, потом скрипнула дверь и всё стихло. Эггси недовольно фыркнул, узнав звук дверных петель – Маргарита пробралась к нему в комнату.

– Мы сегодня ездили в Диснейленд!!! Представляешь, там была принцесса Эльза, и Анна, и Флинт, и мы катались на паровозе, а потом…

Эггси так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом, не успев вставить перед целым потоком восторгов хотя бы немного воспитательной лекции. Хотя нужно было отчитать Маргариту за то, что она до сих пор не спит, после того, как Мишель её уложила. К концу десятиминутного восторженного пересказа целого дня Маргарита уже откровенно зевала, а Эггси сидел и улыбался, как идиот. Он скучал по дому: по семейным ужинам, разговорам с Мишель о прошедшем дне, играм с сестрой, редким совместным просмотрам телевизора, по запаху малинового детского шампуня, который расплывался по квартире перед сном. Щебет Маргариты окутывал теплом и спокойствием, и единственное, что в тот момент по-настоящему волновало Эггси, так это расстояние между общежитием и его домом. Ему очень хотелось оказаться в своей спальне и улечься спать вместе с сестрой.

– Залазь ко мне в кровать и накрывайся одеялом, – скомандовал Эггси после очередного зевка Маргариты.

– Правда можно?

– Можно, ложись.

Эггси подождал пока на том конце провода закончится возня, и сестра устроится поудобнее.

– Когда ты приедешь? – спросила Маргарита, видимо, уже улёгшись.

– Скоро, обезьянка, – Эггси не знал когда точно, но он собирался заехать домой, а лучше вообще провести там все выходные. – Рассказать тебе сказку?

– Да!

– Про зелёного кролика?

– И Олафа!

– Хорошо.

Эггси был не особо хорош в придумывании сказок, но он неплохо совмещал сказочных персонажей с историями из прочитанных книг. В этот раз в голове почему-то всплыл Дон Кихот. Правда, в отличие от книги, зелёный кролик нашёл свою кроличью Дульсинею, а Олаф стал хранителем города, и жили все долго и счастливо. Услышав размеренное дыхание Маргариты, Эггси повесил трубку и начал стягивать с себя одежду, собираясь лечь спать. Он хотел поговорить с Мишель, но разговор с Маргаритой дал ему больше, чем возможный совет матери.

Улёгшись в постель, Эггси уставился в потолок, решая для себя, как он должен поступить завтра. Можно было пойти на занятия и сделать вид, что никакого разговора с Мерлином не было. Эггси бы каким-нибудь образом стёрли воспоминания, оставив доучиваться на спецкурсе, потом бы он выпустился, пошёл работать в какую-нибудь крупную компанию, встречался бы с Гарри… В общем, это был довольно неплохой план, но он был Эггси не по нутру. Он часто делал выбор в пользу того, что не приходилось ему по душе, но Эггси всегда делал это по необходимости. Он об этом не жалел – его выбор всегда был в пользу семьи, но теперь у него появился шанс сделать что-то для себя.

Жизнь в армии была несладкой, однако Эггси нашёл себя именно там. Возможно, Гарри был прав, и работа в Кингсмен была не лучшим вариантом, как и отношения с ним, вот только Эггси, выбирая лично для себя, не искал что-то лучшее – он искал то, что ему подходило. Так что пятничным утром он планировал сесть в кэб и пройти чёртово собеседование.

Практически так он и поступил, за одним лишь исключением – он всё же пошёл к корпусу литературы и искусств. Но заходить в аудиторию Эггси не стал. Вместо этого он поднялся на четвёртый этаж, где витражные окна лекционной выходили в галерею, и успел как раз вовремя к появлению Гарри. Тот, как всегда, войдя в аудиторию, поставил свой портфель и присел на край стола. Его взгляд пробежался по рядам, так и не найдя там Эггси. Место Рокси так же пустовало. Эггси заметил, как поджались его губы, прежде чем Гарри кивнул сам себе – знакомое выражение, которое означало, что тот чем-то расстроен. Расстроен – не означало разочарован, так что можно было считать, что Гарри всё же принял чужой выбор.

Эггси несколько минут наблюдал, не отрываясь, за тем, как тот ходил перед доской, что-то рассказывая, и от этого становилось так же спокойно, как и от голоса Маргариты, радостно описывавшей свой день. На это можно было смотреть часами, но Эггси, опомнившись, кинулся по лестнице вниз, молясь, чтобы кэб всё ещё ждал его.

Чёрный Хэкни нашёлся сразу: он сиротливо стоял на подъездной дорожке у колледжских ворот. Водитель, заметив подбежавшего Эггси, опустил стекло:

– Мистер Анвин? – спросил он.

– Да, – выдохнул Эггси, притормозив у капота.

– Прошу, садитесь.

Чёрт его знает, как остальные коренные лондонцы, а Эггси никогда не катался в настоящих чёрных кэбах, лишь пару раз вызывал миникэбы, так что он вертел головой, осматривая салон, пока они петляли по улицам Лондона. Это немного отвлекало от мысли, что Эггси опаздывает на встречу в ателье, но стоило кэбу остановиться, оказавшись перед пробкой на перекрёстке, только-только обретённое спокойствие начало таять.

– Извините, сэр, пробка, – водитель выглянул в своё окошко. – Если вы спешите, то я могу объехать её через соседний квартал.

– Спешу, – кивнул Эггси, нервно сверившись с часами в мобильном, у него оставалось двадцать минут – этого, по идее, должно было хватить.

Кэб сноровисто вывернулся из общего потока машин и свернул на узкую улочку. Они проехали пару поворотов и снова остановились – прямо посреди дороги велись какие-то работы, и к ним уже бежал один из ремонтников, зачем-то махая водителю рукой, чтобы тот опустил стекло. Эггси напрягся, почувствовав, что что-то не так. Его чутьё редко его подводило, выручая в передрягах, и сейчас оно явственно кричало об опасности.

Что же не так Эггси понял уже, когда ремонтник подошёл к кэбу. Для человека, работавшего с щебнем и жидким асфальтом, было глупостью надевать дорогую кожаную куртку и явно фирменные джинсы под защитный светоотражающий жилет. И этот чёртов замызганный жилет кислотного цвета тревожил Эггси больше всего: он был слишком широким и свободным и позволял спрятать под собой что угодно, тем более что Эггси видел лишь одну руку ремонтника, а значит…

– Стойте! – крикнул Эггси, но было уже поздно: стекло опустилось, мелькнул чёрный гладкий ствол глушителя и после короткого щелчка воздуха тело водителя обмякло.

«Ремонтник» наклонился, заглядывая в кабину кэба, и Эггси понял, что пора выбираться. Однако, отвлёкшись на водителя, он упустил из виду ещё одного парня в кислотном жилете. Поэтому, повернувшись к дверце, успел разглядеть в её проёме лишь широкоплечую фигуру, прежде чем его ударили прикладом в лицо.

После такого удара пробуждение было не самым приятным: голова гудела, в ушах стоял адский звон, во рту всё пересохло, а на корне языка остался металлический привкус. Помещение, где сейчас оказался Эггси, было плохо освещённым, раз уж свет не резал глаза сквозь закрытые веки, и сырым, так как из-за стылого влажного воздуха, пахнущего теплотрассой, было тяжело дышать. Всю эту безрадужную картину довершала нейлоновая стяжка, больно впившаяся в кожу запястий. Так что, где бы сейчас Эггси не находился, он был в полной жопе.

– Я вижу, ты проснулся, – резкий, дребезжащий голос, гулко отразившись от стен, ударил по ушам.

Эггси поморщился и открыл глаза, точнее один, второй ему едва удалось разлепить из-за запёкшейся крови из рассечённой левой брови: перед ним стоял высокий худощавый мужчина в чёрном пальто. Лицо у него было как раз под стать голосу, вытянутое и заострённое, с высоким лбом, переходящим в две залысины. Мужчина улыбнулся, показав крупные передние зубы, из-за чего стал похож на ощерившуюся крысу:

– Гэри «Эггси» Ли Анвин, – протянул он, окинув Эггси брезгливым взглядом.

– Да, а вы кто? – Эггси ответил ему тем же, стараясь периферическим зрением выцепить побольше деталей из обстановки.

Комнатка оказалась маленькой – каменный мешок с покрытыми плесенью стенами и тусклой зарешёченной лампой под потолком. Предметами интерьера по бокам от Эггси застыло два крепких парня, возможно, кто-то из них оглушил его в кэбе или убил водителя.

Блядь! Встрял, так встрял! Если эти ребята не прятали лица и пустили в расход водителя прямо в сотне метров от оживлённого центра Лондона, то Эггси по всем законам жанра был следующим на примерку мешка для трупов.

– Ты знаешь, что такое Кингсмен? – мужчина проигнорировал вопрос Эггси и задал свой.

– Колледж. Я там учусь.

– Что ж, возможно, тебе что-то скажет имя Галахад?

– Рыцарь вроде такой был, – Эггси пожал плечами, внутренне похолодев. – Грааль и всё такое.

– Вот как?

Голова Эггси мотнулась от резкого удара наотмашь, и во рту сразу же стало солоно от крови из лопнувшей губы.

– Что такое Кингсмен: имена агентов, позывные, базы, укрытия, вооружение – всё, что ты о нём знаешь, – мужчина встал к нему вплотную, приблизившись на секунду практически нос к носу с Эггси.

– Да я, блядь, в душе не ебу, о чём вы! – тот со всхлипом отпрянул, зализывая губу.

– Преданный щеночек, но не очень умный. Жаль, – крысиная рожа снова оскалилась, а мордоворот слева отвесил Эггси вторую оплеуху.

В голове загудело с новой силой, и Эггси уронил её на грудь, сглатывая вязкую кровавую слюну.

– Спрошу ещё раз: что такое Кингсмен? – чужая ладонь сжалась на загривке Эггси, откинув его голову назад, чтобы он видел лицо мужчины в пальто, застывшего перед ним.

– Херов колледж, – зло выплюнул Эггси, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата.

– Думаю, нужно ускорить процесс, – в колено Эггси упёрся ствол пистолета.

– Блядь! Ты сумасшедший! Не знаю! Я нихера не знаю про Кингсмен!!!

Попытки вырваться, когда тебя держат с двух сторон здоровенные амбалы, изначально были обречены на провал, но Эггси очень не хотел расставаться с коленом. Рассказать про Кингсмен он тоже не мог – это бы означало подставить Гарри. И не только его, но и мудака Мерлина, Рокси и её родню. Что ж, шутки про «поймать пулю» всё равно, на самом деле, были не шутками, просто Эггси не думал, что это случится так быстро.

– Что. Такое. Кингсмен? – дуло с каждым словом всё сильнее и сильнее давило на колено.

– Не надо! Я не знаю! Не знаю! – продолжая вырываться, Эггси отвернулся, зажмурившись, как будто это как-то могло ему помочь при выстреле.

Стандартная мелодия звонка на мобильном заставила всех в комнате на секунду замереть, а потом давление ствола исчезло, и Эггси нерешительно приоткрыл глаза.

– Слушаю, – чёртов крысоподобный мужик ответил на звонок, отойдя на пару шагов.

Кто-то что-то пробасил в трубку на том конце провода, и тот довольно хмыкнул, убирая телефон:

– Кажется, прибыла кавалерия. Ты, – он кивнул одному из амбалов, – принеси ноутбук. Ты, – кивнул другому, – подготовь стол. А ты, – дуло пистолета упёрлось Эггси в лоб, – даже не думай двигаться.

Эггси зло свёл глаза к переносице, с обещанием глядя на мужчину.

– Знаешь, чем ты так полезен? – тот проигнорировал чужой враждебный взгляд. – Ты не один из них. Будь ты агентом, тебя бы оставили одного разбираться с ситуацией, но раз ты маленький потерявшийся мальчик, то за тобой обязательно пришлют доблестного рыцаря.

 _«Только бы не Гарри,_ – пронеслось в голове, как молитва. _– Кто угодно, но только не Галахад»_. Эггси весь подобрался, готовясь увернуться от направленного на него пистолета и вскочить на ноги. Ему срочно нужно было выбираться из этого места, потому что дурное предчувствие подсказывало, что сейчас должно было начаться самое худшее, но Эггси не успел – оба амбала вернулись. Перед ним поставили небольшой столик и водрузили на него ноутбук.

– Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, – мужчина убрал ото лба Эггси пистолет, шагнул в сторону, чтобы экран позади него было полностью видно, и вбил несколько команд в ноутбуке.

По экрану побежали строки кодов, а потом возникло окно проигрывателя. Теперь перед Эггси мелькали странные покачивающиеся виды туннелей и труб.

– Выскочки из Кингсмен считают, что данные, которые они передают по закодированному каналу, никто не сможет взломать, и это очень самонадеянно с их стороны. Пока, конечно, мы можем взломать лишь передачу видео, но когда получим устройство, что его транслирует, сможем добраться до архивов данных на их серверах, – пояснил мужчина, беспечно взмахнув зажатым в руке стволом. – Но и видео, уверяю тебя, будет стоящим.

Туннель на экране продолжал раскачиваться, из динамиков были слышны чужие шаги и сбившееся дыхание. До Эггси дошло, что видео чем-то напоминает записи с приборов ночного виденья, только в HD качестве.

– Куда дальше? – динамики исказили звук, но голос Гарри всё равно был до боли узнаваемым, и Эггси почувствовал, как загривок прошибло холодом.

К кому бы сейчас Гарри не обращался, тот ответить не успел – в туннеле раздались ещё чьи-то шаги.

– Боюсь, вы уже на месте, – глубокий раскатистый голос заставил Гарри обернуться, но в темноте не было видно ни зги.

– Что вы сделали? – в кадре мелькнула рука Гарри и картинка окрасилась в зелёный: камера перешла в режим ночного виденья.

– Я бы очень хотел вам рассказать, – с другого конца туннеля приближался мужчина с нацеленным на Гарри пистолетом, – но фильмы учат, что злодеям лучше не раскрывать своих карт. Мне очень жаль.

Эггси дёрнулся, когда прозвучал выстрел и часто задышал, всё равно задыхаясь от вида того, как в угасающей левой части экрана отражается тёмный потолок туннеля, едва видимый за брызгами крови.

– Галахад! Галахад! Гарри! – откуда-то донёсся приглушённый голос Мерлина. – Га…ла…ха… – но утонул в помехах и затих вместе с потухшим экраном.

– Действительно жаль, но агенты Кингсмен более сговорчивы, когда мертвы, – мужчина в пальто снова вскинул руку, прицеливаясь Эггси в лоб. – Теперь у нас есть всё необходимое, а значит, ты больше не нужен.

Первый шок от увиденного прошёл, и Эггси накрыло пониманием того, что Гарри мёртв, но он не испытал от этого ни боли, ни ощущения утраты – ничего. Все эмоции отключились, как будто часть его подсознания обесточили. В рабочем состоянии осталась только та, что отвечала за выживание. Так что единственным, о чём сейчас думал Эггси, было лишь, как раздобыть пистолет, который сейчас был направлен ему прямо в лоб. Он знал, что для мужчины напротив него он уже потерял свою ценность и тот обязательно выстрелит. Так что счёт до того, как щёлкнет курок, шёл на секунды.

Первым досталось мордовороту справа: Эггси, пользуясь тем, что его ноги не были привязаны к стулу, со всей силы ударил противника в коленную чашечку и разбил нос головой. Этот выпад стал элементом неожиданности, дав Эггси несколько секунд, чтобы вскочить на ноги и со всей силы приложиться собственными связанными руками себе о поясницу. От удара стяжка лопнула, напоследок порезав Эггси запястье с тыльной стороны, но это было мелочью, по сравнению с прогремевшим над самым ухом выстрелом. Эггси на рефлексах дёрнулся влево, сбив собой второго амбала. С ним пришлось повозиться, но хороший удар в висок свалил того с ног. Эггси так и не дал увальню осесть на пол, прикрывшись им как щитом, когда прозвучал второй выстрел. Чужое тело дёрнулось в руках, ещё больше обмякнув, и Эггси толкнул его на стрелявшего мужчину в пальто. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Эггси ушёл в сторону, и, зайдя сбоку, выбил у того пистолет.

Рукопашный бой оставил на память о себе боль в рёбрах и новую порцию крови во рту, но Эггси вышел из него победителем, чего нельзя было сказать о его похитителе: чёрное пальто распахнулось, а белая рубашка под ним оказалась залита кровью из разбитой губы и носа. После сильного удара о стену, его голова завалилась на грудь, неподвижно отсвечивая двумя залысинами. Эггси перешагнул через его ноги, поднял пистолет и выстрелил в начавшего шевелиться амбала. Его голова просчитывала дальнейшие действия, пока руки обыскивали три тела в поисках оружия. В дополнение к уже имеющемуся глоку с глушителем добавился ещё один: без глушителя, но с полной обоймой. Ещё нашёлся кастет и дубинка-шокер, которые, учитывая количество патронов, могли пригодиться в ближнем бою. Эггси пристроил всё своё нехитрое вооружение и выглянул за тяжёлую металлическую дверь, за которой оказался полутёмный коридор.

План найти Гарри, забрать его тело и выбраться из этой, судя по всему, подземной дыры, был не очень уж и замысловатым, но на деле оказался не таким уж и простым. В запутанных коридорах Эггси поджидал целый взвод, от которого тому пришлось отстреливаться, а иногда и отбиваться, пуская в ход дубинку и кастет. Гулкая пустота в его голове нарушалась лишь новым хлопком выстрела или звуком удара: он не думал о людях, в которых стрелял в упор и пропускал заряд в две тысячи вольт, как о людях, видя в них лишь мишеней со стрельбищ. Так же он не думал о Гарри, как о потере, продолжая продвигаться в его поисках вперёд, будто это была лишь одна из точек его маршрута. Вот только Гарри никак не находился. Эггси помнил, что того подстрелили в туннеле с полукруглым сводом потолка и множеством труб и проводов, идущих вдоль стен. А он пока что двигался по обычным коридорам с гладкими бетонными стенами.

Оглушив очередного вооружённого охранника ударом дубинки, Эггси выглянул за угол и понял, что оказался в тупике. В двадцати метрах от поворота коридор заканчивался глухой стеной, и выбраться оттуда было можно лишь по металлической приставной лестнице, ведущей к люку в потолке. Эггси оглянулся, убедившись, что его никто не преследует, поудобнее перехватил глок в ладони и начал подъём вверх. Он на несколько секунд замер, прислушиваясь к звукам за люком, но, так ничего не и услышав, толкнул его вверх. Яркий свет на мгновение ослепил глаза, и Эггси сразу же вскинул руку с пистолетом, никуда конкретно не целясь, но заранее готовясь к атаке. Паркет, дубовые панели, настоящий арсенал в витринах над ними – быстрый взгляд пробежался по комнате и остановился на лысине Макмалифеса, стоявшего у входа в эту странного вида оружейную.

– Неплохое время, мистер Анвин. Не скажу, что вы первый, но ваш результат прохождения этого теста войдёт в пятёрку лучших, – кинув Эггси, тот сверился с часами на запястье и сделал пометку в своём планшете.

– Значит, это была проверка? – Эггси склонил голову на бок, изучающее глядя на Макмал… Мерлина, но пистолет не убрал, наоборот, прицеливаясь тому между глаз.

– Никто не обещал вам простого собеседования, не так ли? – Мерлин спокойно отреагировал на направленное на него оружие и на то, что Эггси подходил к нему всё ближе и ближе.

– Все те люди внизу..?

– Работают на Кингсмен.

– Оружие?

– Заряжено холостыми.

– Выходит, я никого не убил?

– Не хочу вас огорчать, но нет, – Мерлин улыбнулся краешком рта своей хищной улыбкой. – Спецэффектам, что мы использовали, позавидовала бы любая киностудия.

– У вас были спецэффекты на случай, если я сверну кому-нибудь шею? – Эггси, дойдя до него, отпустил рукоятку глока, позволив тому провернуться на пальце, и отдал оружие.

– С вами работали профессионалы, так что, поверьте, до этого бы не дошло, – Мерлин забрал у него глок, отложив его на панель, и протянул ладонь за остальным оружием.

– Галахад? – Эггси проследил, чтобы голос не дрогнул, и без сожалений расстался с кастетом, дубинкой, ещё одним глоком и парой раздобытых обойм.

– Должен дочитывать свою вторую за сегодня лекцию, – Мерлин лишь пожал плечами, – но, уверен, его порадуют ваши результаты. Пойдёмте, приведём вас в порядок, – он кивнул на измазанное кровью лицо Эггси. – Уж простите, но после того, с каким энтузиазмом вы набросились на Ланцелота, я попросил с вами не церемониться.

Эггси кивнул и пошёл следом. Сразу после арсенала была комната с небольшой кушеткой, умывальником и полками с медикаментами, где уже поджидал мужчина в костюме с иголочки и перекисью водорода наизготовку.

– После того, как приведёте себя в порядок – можете быть свободны. Мы ещё свяжемся в вами, – Мерлин прошёл к следующей двери и обернулся напоследок, наградив Эггси до странного тёплой улыбкой. – Хорошего вам дня, мистер Анвин.

– И вам, – ответил тот вдогонку закрывающейся двери.

Лицо и руки Эггси обработали быстро и очень аккуратно – так, что сразу стало и не понять, что он угодил в хорошую переделку. Рёбра тоже чем-то смазали и даже вкололи лёгкое обезболивающее, заверив, что никаких серьёзных повреждений нет. После всего этого его провели в следующую комнату, выглядевшую, как примерочная портновского ателье. Не то чтобы Эггси раньше бывал в подобных заведениях, но зеркала, манекены, лекала и отрезы ткани явно наводили именно на такие мысли. Там, взамен старой одежды, которая была измазана кровью и грязью, ему выдали новую. Эггси бы не удивился, если бы это оказался костюм, но вот вид обычных джинсов, футболки-поло, спортивной куртки и новеньких адидасов ввел его на пару секунд в лёгкий ступор. Мужчина, который до этого возился с его «боевыми ранениями» – портным он был, или агентом – понял замешательство Эггси по-своему и заверил, что все его вещи после химчистки вернут ему обратно. Эггси вяло кивнул на это и, оставшись в одиночестве в примерочной, начал переодеваться. Одежда села как влитая, так что можно было предположить, что ателье работало ещё и как ателье, а не только как база Кингсмен. Выйдя из примерочной, Эггси в этом убедился. Он прошёл сквозь шикарное ателье, вышел из стеклянных дверей на Севил Роу, и с минуту просто стоял на месте, озираясь, а потом зашагал в направлении подземки.

До дома Гарри Эггси добрался без труда, но вот попасть внутрь так и не смог – хозяина всё ещё не было дома. Поэтому он уселся на ступенях, подперев собой дверь. Вся та пустота, что так милосердно защищала его во время сегодняшнего «собеседования» от любых дурных мыслей, сжалась до размеров маленькой чёрной дыры и начала есть изнутри. Эггси знал, что Гарри жив и с ним всё было в порядке, но за его спиной был пустой дом и воспоминания о выстреле и крови, забрызгавшей экран. Ощущение ужаса даже постфактум вызывало приступы дурноты. Эггси лишь теперь понимал, насколько был жесток и несправедлив по отношению к Гарри, ставя ему в упрёк чувство вины за смерть Ли. Сам он даже представить не мог, что бы с ним было, если бы Гарри действительно пришёл его спасать и погиб. Он бы никогда не простил бы себе такого, а сейчас разве что мог злиться на себя и на Мерлина. Хотя на последнего выходило не очень. Эггси прекрасно понимал, что это был краш-тест их с Гарри отношений, точнее того, как они могли бы повлиять на работу агента. А ещё понимал, что он справился: натренированный в учебке морпех без проблем перешагнул через смерть близкого и сделал то, что должен был. Вот только Эггси не всегда был хорошим солдатом. И надеялся, что Мерлин никогда не узнает, как его выворачивало наизнанку после подобных «подвигов». Эггси испытывал страх, просто тот накрывал его не сразу, а запоздало, когда всё уже было закончено. Такое случалось очень редко, но за отсрочку приходилось платить в двойном размере.

Из омута, наконец, захлестнувших Эггси эмоций, его выдернул знакомый голос.

– Эггси, ты в порядке? – Гарри присел рядом с ним, положив руку на колено.

Эггси, уже было собиравшийся кивнуть, лишь отрицательно качнул головой. Ком, вставший в горле, был, наверное, единственным, что сдерживало его от истерики: Эггси чувствовал, как его всего потряхивало, руки тряслись, а в горле першило – нервное напряжение искало выход наружу.

– Вставай, пойдём внутрь.

Стоило двери закрыться за ними, как Гарри сразу же исчез где-то в глубине дома. Эггси же, в лёгком отупении застывший на пару минут в холле, нашёл его по вещам, которые тот просто оставлял на первой же попавшейся горизонтальной поверхности по ходу своего движения. А ещё по запаху сигарет – Гарри нервно курил у окна в гостиной, и только сейчас Эггси заметил, насколько тот сам был на нервах.

– Я прошёл, – Эггси решительно ступил за порог гостиной, обращаясь к спине Гарри.

Тот, обернувшись, кивнул и подошёл к секретеру, на котором стоял графин с бурбоном. Гарри разлил спиртное по двум стаканам и молча протянул один из них Эггси.

– Я видел, – наконец, сказал он, прежде чем пригубить бурбон и сесть в кресло у камина.

– Мерлин умеет давить на психику: похищение, допрос… – Эггси тоже глотнул из своего стакана, чувствуя, как всё внутри отогревается, и его понемногу отпускает, – …твоя смерть.

Оглядываясь назад, Эггси понимал, что весь этот фарс с его похищением был сшит белыми нитками, и, приглядись он получше и задумайся над некоторыми нестыковками, сразу бы понял, что к чему. Но Мерлин всё правильно рассчитал: эффект неожиданности, адреналин и моральное потрясение, как вишенка на торте, отвели глаза ото всех огрех.

– Все эти его спецэффекты… – Эггси сел в кресло напротив Гарри, – я ведь поверил. Мерлин – хренов лысый ублюдок! Я ведь поверил в тот выстрел… сраный монтаж… – следующий большой глоток бурбона, кажется, прожог пищевод до желудка.

Гарри с громким стуком поставил свой стакан на столик и прямо в нём утопил дотлевающую сигарету. Эггси, снова начавший погружение в глубины собственных эмоций, вскинулся, в замешательстве наблюдая за ним.

– Это был не монтаж, – Гарри устало потёр виски и виновато посмотрел на Эггси.

– Что?!

– Это была запись двухгодичной давности. Моя последняя миссия, которая завершилась… не вполне удачно…

– Блядь, Гарри! Ты там…! – Эггси подался вперёд, вставая с кресла.

– … я не погиб там, Эггси. Очки стали довольно прочной преградой: пуля раздробила скулу, но повреждения мозга были незначительными, – Гарри запрокинул голову и, с горькой улыбкой посмотрев на нависшего над ним Эггси, снял с лица очки, коснулся шрама под левым глазом. – Полгода на лечение, пара пластических операций, с десяток потерянных воспоминаний из далёкого прошлого и полтора года реабилитации.

Эггси кончиками пальцев дотронулся до лица Гарри, очертив ими шрам.

– Поэтому ты застрял преподавателем в колледже? – спросил он, стараясь не думать, что хорошо знакомое ему лицо когда-то было изувечено чьей-то пулей.

– Да, Мерлин ссылает туда всех провинившихся агентов, – Гарри поймал его пальцы, сжав их в своей ладони.

– И чем ты перед ним провинился?

– Пытался умереть.

Эггси опустился на пол, опершись рукой о колени Гарри, всё ещё не сводя с того взгляда. До середины дня было ещё далеко, но он уже ощущал себя опустошённым и вымотанным, и ноги отказывались его держать вместе со всем тем грузом, который на него навалился.

– Ты не передумал насчёт Кингсмен? – уточнил Гарри.

– Нет, – Эггси отрицательно качнул головой, стараясь не думать о той лёгкости, с которой он спускал курок, целясь в живых людей: если такая работа не для него, то было даже страшно представить, какое у него в жизни предназначение.

– Что ж, тогда нужно будет обсудить допущенные тобой ошибки…

– В жопу всё это, Гарри! Ты у меня на глазах чуть не умер и хочешь сейчас поговорить о какой-то херне?!

– Это важно.

– Вот прямо сейчас?

Гарри приоткрыл рот, намериваясь что-то сказать, но промолчал, кивнув, видимо, соглашаясь с Эггси. Его взгляд перестал быть серьёзным и усталым, и он посмотрел на Эггси так, как смотрел когда-то ещё до всей этой истории с Кингсмен.

– _«В тебе нашли последний свой приют мне близкие и памятные лица, и все тебе с поклоном отдают моей любви растраченной частицы. Всех дорогих в тебе я нахожу и весь тебе – им всем – принадлежу»_ , – Гарри взял лицо Эггси в свои ладони и заглянул в глаза, склонившись к нему.

Эггси на подобное даже и не рассчитывал. При всей любви Гарри к беседам, разговоры о чувствах у них обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивались, и прозвучавшие только что строчки из сонета Шекспира были, в общем-то, извинениями и признанием в любви. Эггси не стал напрягать память, ища в ответ что-нибудь подходящее из поэзии, а просто поцеловал Гарри. И тот ответил. Поцелуй был похож на последний глоток воздуха утопающего: такой же судорожный, торопливый и полный желания насытиться.

Отстранившись, Эггси провёл тыльной стороной ладони по губам и улыбнулся. Что-то в его голове коротнуло, потому что после всего случившегося за этот день и между ними с Гарри в общем, он ощущал себя охрененно счастливым. Какая-то по-настоящему детская радость переполняла его настолько, что он был готов на любые ребячества.

– Как насчёт подняться в спальню, забраться в постель, и ты ещё раз зачитаешь мне этот сонет, не сбившись с дыхания? – спросил Эггси, подмигнув.

– Ты борзеешь, Эггси, – голос Гарри был строгим, но в карих глазах появились до боли знакомые черти.

– Это адреналин, – Эггси лишь пожал плечами.

– Я ведь обещал, что не прикоснусь к тебе и пальцем до окончания семестра, – Гарри упорно не хотел сдаваться.

– Можешь сделать это без рук, если хочешь.

– Эггси!

– Гарри…

Кажется, они оба сошли с ума, потому что сидели, улыбаясь, как два идиота, и не выпуская друг друга из рук.

– Хорошо, но после мы всё обсудим, – Гарри, перестав улыбаться, придал выражению лица некое подобие серьёзности.

– Как я налажал на сегодняшнем тесте?

– Вообще всё, Эггси.

Эггси, вздохнув, кивнул. Он ненавидел копаться в себе и в своих отношениях с кем-либо, тем более делать это на пару с Гарри – у них каждый раз выходила какая-то херня, но поговорить всё же было нужно.

– Хорошо, но ты больше не будешь вести себя, как королева драмы, – он поднялся на ноги, протянув Гарри руку.

Тот недовольно поджал губы, видимо, задетый своим новым званием, но всё же руку подал, так же встав с кресла.

– Ну, так и кто мы сегодня, – Эггси с ухмылкой оглянулся на Гарри, уже шагая к лестнице на второй этаж, – древнегреческие воины или самураи? – и рассмеялся, получив шлепок пониже спины.


	7. Chapter 7

Эггси открыл глаза за минуту до будильника. 

Сегодня у него был выходной, который, по странному стечению обстоятельств, совпал с календарным. У агентов Кингсмен с их постоянными сверхурочными и рабочей неделей, которая могла растягиваться в месяцы, выходные, если такие и случались, ничем не отличались от будних. Так что телефон зазвонил ровно в пять двадцать, и Эггси быстрым движением руки мазнул по его экрану, отключая сигнал, чтобы не будить Гарри. Хотя это была бесполезная затея – Гарри, как и он, уже давно просыпался без будильника. Эггси услышал его глубокий вздох, а через секунду почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул всем телом – на кровать, а точнее на Гарри, всем своим немаленьким весом обрушился ураган по кличке ДжейБи. Мопс скакал по кровати кабанчиком, похрюкивал, бодал их двоих головой и пытался всучить зажатый в пасти мячик.

– ДжейБи, место, – скомандовал Эггси, садясь в постели, и оглянулся на Гарри.

Тот тоже сел, наблюдая, как довольно хрюкающий мопс застыл у двери, нетерпеливо крутя откормленной задницей. Эггси помнил, как Гарри смеялся, когда он четыре года назад продемонстрировал наставнику своего «бульдога». Собака истинного джентльмена из ДжейБи была так себе. Бойцовским псом его назвать было тоже сложно, хотя он неплохо драл диванные подушки, обезоруживал взглядом и при хорошем разгоне вполне мог сшибить с ног. И всё же нужно признать, что криволапый строптивый мопс на процентов девяносто состоял из сплошного обаяния, которое пробрало даже Гарри. Эггси постоянно читались лекции о том, как правильно воспитывать пса, и что ни в коем случае его нельзя баловать, в процессе которых Гарри мог, противореча себе, прямо из своей тарелки отдать ДжейБи кусок бекона.

Эггси вылез из постели и босыми ногами прошлёпал в ванную вслед за Гарри, где они уже привычно вдвоём уместились у умывальника: он, как всегда, опирался спиной на Гарри, а тот периодически обнимал его, чтобы дотянуться до чего-нибудь на полочках у зеркала. Обычно это был одни из немногих моментов умиротворения за день – этакая семейная идиллия, но сегодня Гарри делал всё как будто на автомате, с отсутствующим видом глядя перед собой. У Эггси, если честно, тоже не особо хорошо получалось расслабиться. Вся последняя неделя выдалась напряжённой, после того, как в очередном телефонном разговоре Мишель настояла на семейном обеде.

Она никогда особо не лезла в личную жизнь Эггси, считая, что если он счастлив, то ей не стоит ему в этом мешать. После всего того дерьма, которого им пришлось хлебнуть за годы жизни с Дином, Мишель просто была рада тому факту, что теперь у её семьи всё было хорошо. Также она уже давно была в курсе, что её сын отдаёт предпочтение вовсе не девушкам и встречается с мужчиной в два раза старше него. Но Эггси и Гарри были вместе уже четыре года, последний из которых жили вместе, а Мишель до сих пор не была знакома с Гарри. И это уже явно начинало её волновать. Придумать очередную причину, чтобы не знакомить этих двоих, Эггси не смог. Так что единственное за долгое время свободное утро субботы стало немного паршивее из-за ожидания предстоящего обеда.

После водных процедур был протеиновый коктейль, который смешивал Эггси, пока Гарри разбирал почту. Поход к ящику всегда возглавлял ДжейБи, который взял на себя обязанность тягать в зубах газеты от порога до обеденного стола.

Закончив возню с блендером, Эггси поставил стаканы с коктейлем на стол и взялся за небольшую стопку писем, которую Гарри отложил для него – жутко полезная протеиновая дрянь под чтение пилась куда как проще. В привычной корреспонденции попался конверт из тесненной бумаги с вензелями.

– Охренеть, – присвистнул Эггси, разглядывая приглашение на свадьбу Чарли и Газель. – Гарри, пойдёшь моим «плюс один» на свадьбу Газель?

– Мистер Хескет всё же решился на брак? – Гарри поднял глаза от своей газеты.

– Не решился, а скорее уломал, – Эггси гоготнул, представляя на какие подвиги и ухищрения пошёл Чарли, чтобы эта свадьба состоялась.

У Газель был своенравный характер, но это не мешало им с Эггси дружить. Не то чтобы они были закадычными друзьями, как с Рокси, но Газель вообще практически не сходилась с людьми. Из-за подготовки в Кингсмен на первом курсе Эггси довольно часто начал зависать в спортивном комплексе колледжа, где Газель готовилась к параолимпийским соревнованием по бегу – там они, в общем-то, и сдружились. Там же Эггси наблюдал все стадии развития романа Газель и Чарли. И, надо сказать, у последнего был просто огромный вагон терпения и задатки романтика, потому что Газель вполне устраивали их уединённые встречи, и она рассматривала Чарли в качестве перевалочного пункта. Всё веселье началось на втором курсе, когда Газель взяла золото в беге на короткие дистанции, и на неё начали обращать внимание другие парни. Эггси, наверное, даже было бы жаль Чарли, которому пришлось добиваться Газель и чуть ли не драться за неё с объявившимися поклонниками, если бы он не оставался таким мудаком. Глядя на то, как Чарли выбешивает всех окружающих его людей, и при этом чуть ли не в ногах валяется у Газель, Эггси убедился в существовании кармы и её стопроцентном действии.

– Ну, так что, мистер Харт, окажете мне честь? – Эггси отложил приглашение в сторону и, подперев щеку ладонью, посмотрел на Гарри.

– Посмотрим на ваше поведение, мистер Анин, – тот лишь пожал плечами, впервые за это утро улыбнувшись, и кивнул на полупустой стакан с коктейлем. – Допивай, Эггси.

Эггси скривился, но всё же залпом опрокинул в себя остатки серовато-зелёной массы. Сопротивляться здоровому образу жизни, который Гарри упорно внедрял в их быт, было абсолютно бесполезно – Эггси проверял. Гарри просто неусыпно следил за его физическим здоровьем, и в это понятие входили не только куриная грудинка на пару и утренние пробежки, но и невредимость Эггси на заданиях. За каждую царапину и синяк Гарри устраивал такие выволочки, что Эггси боялся лишний раз споткнуться, не то что получить пулю. И пугали даже не нотации, а то, как Гарри при этом выглядел – как будто каждое ранение отражалось на нём в десятикратном размере. В памяти до сих пор были свежи воспоминания о том, как на плёвой, на первый взгляд, миссии, Эггси получил в живот заряд девятимиллиметрового свинца, потому что укрыл пятилетнюю дочь сомалийского посла своим пиджаком, оставшись без защиты. Весь месяц, что он провёл на больничной койке, Гарри практически безвылазно просидел рядом, и с тех пор Эггси зарёкся, намеренно или нет, ввязываться в неприятности.

Так что нужно было признать, что метод Мерлина работал. С Гарри, который координировал операции Эггси, тот практически всегда возвращался в целости и сохранности, не провалив ни одной миссии. А если Эггси где и косячил, то Мерлину даже не приходилось напрягать голосовые связки, чтобы его отчитать – с этим опять же без проблем справлялся Гарри. Хотя, по сравнению с Персивалем, тот практически не повышал голос. Эггси как-то раз застал в поместье Кингсмен выволочку в его исполнении, после того, как Ланцелот чуть не подорвался на задании. До того момента он и не предполагал, что сдержанный и немногословный Персиваль может так громко и нецензурно орать.

Следующим пунктом их утреннего расписания был разогрев перед пробежкой. Так что они вдвоём спустились в подвал, где был оборудован небольшой тренажёрный зал: Эггси, чтобы немного размяться и потягать железо, Гарри для ежедневного сеанса йоги. Даже спустя три года плетёные коврики всё ещё не казались Эггси чем-то настолько заманчивым, чтобы распластаться на них, завязавшись в три узла, но вот наблюдать за Гарри было сплошным удовольствием. Несмотря на то, что тот был в два раза старше, Гарри тянулся и сгибался в некоторых местах даже лучше самого Эггси. Для своих занятий он оставался в одних лишь лёгких хлопковых брюках и вытворял со своим телом такое, что Эггси иногда забивал на тренировки, откровенно любуясь им. Благо Гарри во время своих занятий уходил в себя, погружаясь в транс, и можно было безнаказанно наблюдать, как изученное вдоль и поперёк тело плавно перетекает из одной позы в другую, как расслабляются и напрягаются мышцы, перекатываясь под незагорелой кожей. Вот только привычной расслабленности в занятии Гарри сегодня было не найти – каждое движение у него выходило с каким-то остервенением, словно он не растягивался, а пытался сорвать себе мышцы. Эггси прекрасно понимал, что все его мысли сейчас были о встрече с Мишель и её возможных последствиях. Гарри сложно было назвать оптимистом, а уж просчитывая что-то, он всегда предполагал самые худшие варианты.

Гарри Харт был своенравным самоуверенным нарциссическим мудаком. Даже Мерлин в сравнении с ним был меньшей сволочью. Хотя Мерлина к этому вынуждала необходимость управлять огромной секретной организацией, а у Гарри этот дар был врождённым. Конечно, Эггси и раньше считал, что у Гарри есть свои странности, но о полном масштабе трагедии он узнал только тогда, когда увидел того в общении с другими людьми, которые не были его студентами. Положа руку на сердце, Гарри было абсолютно плевать на людей: их чувства, их благополучие, их жизни и отношение к нему. Эггси довелось докопаться до дела о «кентуккийской резне» с сотней жертв и Гарри во главе той кровавой бани, которого совершенно не мучили ни угрызения совести, ни чужая кровь на руках. Мораль Гарри работала, основываясь на каких-то своих абсолютно никому непонятных принципах и, что интересно, давала осечку только на Анвинах. Сначала на Ли, а потом и на самом Эггси. Только им доставалась любовь, забота, раскаяние и все другие человеческие чувства, порой даже немного гипертрофированные. Мерлин за глаза, да и в лицо, называл Эггси «сублимацией Харта». При этом в его тоне сочетались как насмешка, так и восхищение.

Иногда Эггси ловил на себе взгляд Гарри, блуждающий по его лицу, и как будто ищущий причины для беспокойства. Словно в один прекрасный момент Эггси мог просто хлопнуть дверью и уйти к какой-нибудь девице заводить семью и потомство, или найти себе кого-нибудь помоложе. И ладно, если бы Эггси давал для таких мыслей какие-то поводы, но он разве что блядский пояс верности не носил, и каждый раз пытался донести идиотизм подобных предположений до Гарри. Он говорил с ним об этом, он доказывал свою привязанность и делом, и в постели, и даже пару раз затащил Гарри на татами для спарринга, чтобы выбить всю эту дурь, за что расплатился трещинами в рёбрах. Гарри верил, признавал собственную глупость, а через пару месяцев всё начиналось по новой. Теперь же у Гарри появилась действительно стоящая причина, по которой Эггси мог от него уйти – неодобрение семьи. Так что сейчас в его голове, скорее всего, творился настоящий пиздец.

– Блядь, – Эггси почувствовал, как от боли свело плечи и шею из-за того, что в упражнении на вертикальную тягу он опустил гриф вниз, да так и не поднял, засмотревшись на Гарри.

Пришлось бросить это глупое занятие и просто потоптаться в сторонке, пока Гарри не закончил изводить себя тренировкой, и они, наконец, не выдвинулись на пробежку под радостный лай ДжейБи. Мопс, который в течение дня лениво слонялся из комнаты в комнату, сменяя места спячки, утром выдавал столько прыти, что за ним иногда было не угнаться. Его не выматывали даже несколько кругов по Станхол Гарденс, и он с удовольствием после этого носился по лужайке за всем, что Гарри или Эггси ему кидали. А вот дорога домой была уже неспешной, и сопровождалась скрежетом фрисби по асфальту, которую ДжейБи устало волок в зубах.

По возвращению домой, Эггси отправился на кухню, чтобы накормить ДжейБи, уступив ванную Гарри. Он делал это по двум причинам: во-первых, насыпать корм он Гарри не доверял, так как тот всегда уступал голодному взгляду щенячьих глаз, что было чревато собачьим ожирением, а во-вторых, поделить душ, как умывальник у них не получалось. Если они вдвоём оказывались в душевой, то либо у них намечался секс, либо ссора. Эггси, взмокший и грязный сразу после пробежки, не особо горел желанием потрахаться, и уж тем более повыяснять отношения. Каждая их ссора по масштабам была близка к катастрофе, а сегодняшняя вообще могла закончиться хер знает чем, учитывая, что они оба с самого пробуждения были на взводе.

– Как ты, приятель? – Эггси присел рядом с ДжейБи, который улёгся на пороге кухни, вывалив язык на пол из приоткрытой пасти. – Что, устал?

Пёс только засопел и вытянул лапы, не предпринимая других попыток пошевелиться – всем видом показывая, как он вымотан. Эггси потрепал его за бока и почесал между ушей, прежде чем переступить через собачью тушку, чтобы попасть на кухню. Там он налил свежей воды в поилку и оглянулся на ДжейБи, но тот остался лежать без движения.

– Вот же ленивая задница, – Эггси вернулся к мопсу и, взяв того за задние лапы, по полу дотащил до поилки.  
ДжейБи тяжело вздохнул и грустно посмотрел на недвижную гладь воды.

– Ну что, сдохла, псинка? – Эггси только усмехнулся, зная все уловки своего пса, и достал из шкафчика пакет с кормом. – Придётся реанимировать.

Как только сухой корм застучал по дну миски, ДжейБи сразу же вскочил на лапы, начав крутиться у ног Эггси, пытаясь просунуть морду к еде.

– Что-то ты слишком резвый для только что умиравшего, – Эггси потрепал того по пухлой попе и пошёл в спальню, про себя радуясь, что на кухне не было Гарри.

Вот такие вот собачьи спектакли обычно заканчивались тем, что Гарри сдавался ещё на сцене с бездыханным телом у порога кухни. После этого ДжейБи затачивал целую головку сыра из кладовой в один приход, и оставалось лишь удивляться, как от такого у псины не трескалась морда. Хотя за три года он уже должен был привыкнуть к тому, что его постоянно балуют – Эггси же привык.

Поднявшись по лестнице, Эггси прямо с порога спальни оказался в объятиях Гарри: тот мазнул губами по его виску и, огладив спину, подтолкнул в сторону ванной. Это вполне могло означать, что Гарри, обдумав всё, успокоился, но Эггси, который уже хорошо успел изучить его способность к самонакручиванию, склонялся к варианту «затишье перед бурей». Поэтому он быстро проскользнул в ванную и, приняв душ, вышел оттуда уже морально готовый к спору, но Гарри пока не спешил радовать его своими умозаключениями насчёт их отношений.

Он за время короткого отсутствия Эггси уже успел влезть в свой любимый халат и залечь на кровати с книгой. Эггси, присмотревшись к обложке, понял, что это в очередной раз Маркес, и лишь покачал головой. Хотя так любимый Гарри «Габо» был не таким уж и плохим знаком, вот если бы книга оказалась авторства Буковски – можно было бы смело начинать бить тревогу.

– Какие у тебя планы на это утро? – Гарри оторвался от чтения, посмотрев на него поверх книги.

– Поспать, – Эггси выразительно зевнул, кинул мокрое полотенце на кресло и залез под одеяло со своей стороны.

Правда, просто лежать было бы неуютно, поэтому Эггси устроился поближе к Гарри, закинув на него ноги, обняв рукою за пояс и уткнувшись лбом куда-то в бедро.

– Читай вслух, – попросил он.

– Ты же не любишь эту книгу, – в голосе Гарри была слышна улыбка.

– Ну, я под неё отлично засыпаю, – Эггси снова зевнул.

– Хорошо, – Гарри зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке, успокаивающе поглаживая, и продолжил читать с того места, где остановился. – Макондо праздновал возвращение воспоминаний, Хосе Аркадио Буэндия и Мелькиадес стряхивали пыль со своей старой дружбы. Цыган был намерен здесь поселиться. Он действительно побывал за порогом смерти, но возвратился назад, ибо не мог стерпеть одиночества…

Его тихий и размеренный голос заставил Эггси расслабиться. Именно этот голос всегда выводил его из самого пекла на заданиях и не выдавал тревоги даже в самые напряжённые моменты, когда Эггси оказывался в полной заднице. Его уверенное звучание в передатчике каждый раз помогало держать себя в руках и возвращаться целым и относительно невредимым. Именно голос Гарри стал его проводником в приятную темноту дрёмы.

И разбудил его всё тот же голос, только теперь его обладателя не было под боком: Гарри сидел на краю кровати и, дотянувшись до плеча Эггси, аккуратно его расталкивал.

– Нет, – Эггси перевернулся на другой бок, уходя от прикосновения.

Обоняние уловило ароматы кофе и бекона, доносившиеся с кухни, но желание остаться в постели всё же перевесило.

– Пора вставать, – в который раз непреклонно повторил Гарри и снова коснулся его плеча.

Эггси в ответ только отрицательно замычал: какая-то его часть по-детски хотела верить в то, что пока он не вылезет из постели, день не наступит, и им не нужно будет никуда ехать. Гарри вдруг замолк, убрав руку с его плеча, но через секунду выдал своим властным командным тоном:

– Или ты сейчас же выметаешься из постели, или я тебя накажу, Эггси.

У того только от звуков голоса Гарри волосы на затылке встали дыбом, так как этот тон, как и его последствия, были очень хорошо ему знакомы. Сон слетел с Эггси мгновенно, но он продолжил лежать неподвижно. Их совместную жизнь прекрасно дополнял регулярный секс, если слово «регулярный» можно было применить к их иногда по-настоящему сумасшедшим рабочим графикам, но к такому тону Гарри прибегал только тогда, когда у него было игривое настроение, или же он был в полном раздрае.

– Эггси, – дыхание Гарри обожгло его шею.

Чужая рука скользнула под одеяло и сжалась на тонком хлопке пижамных брюк, а после, забравшись ладонью под пояс, потянула их вниз. Одеяло исчезло за долю секунды, и Эггси, коротко выдохнув, перевернулся на спину, давая Гарри больше простора для действий. Тот, воспользовавшись этим, погладил его раскрытой ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра и стащил пижамные брюки до конца.

– Гэри, будь добр, не двигайся, – Гарри попросил так, словно собирался завязать Эггси галстук, а не растирал на пальцах смазку.

Эггси сглотнул, не сводя глаз с его пальцев, и закинул руки за голову, цепляясь за спинку кровати. Из груди вырвался полузадушенный вздох, когда Гарри, подавшись вперёд, вобрал в рот головку его члена. Горячая влажность рта кружила голову, и хотелось податься к ней, а ещё насадиться на пальцы, растягивающее его изнутри, но Эггси лишь до белизны в пальцах терпеливо сжимал резные деревянные столбики и загнанно дышал. Он предпочитал играть по правилам, даже если выполнять их было чертовки сложно, особенно когда Гарри начал трахать его пальцами, вбирая член глубоко в горло и сглатывая. 

Эггси застонал, всхлипывая: было слишком хорошо, чтобы сдержаться, но темп был слишком медленным, чтобы кончить. Его бёдра дрожали, а пальцы на руках уже, кажется, онемели, но он не позволял себе шевельнуться – за подобную попытку бунта Гарри мог и укусить. Эггси это знал, потому что уже пару раз проверял на собственном опыте.

Затуманенный взгляд следил за макушкой, размеренно двигавшейся между его разведённых ног, а низ живота сводило от удовольствия только от вида тёмных подрагивающих ресниц, раздувавшихся крыльев носа и влажных, слегка припухших, тонких губ. Эггси замычал, закусив губу, и пару раз приложился затылком о подушку – эта пытка сводила с ума, особенно когда движения Гарри становились резче и быстрее, а потом вдруг замедлялись, заставляя скулить и задыхаться. И всё же, кажется, он решил сжалиться над Эггси, задав, наконец, быстрый темп.

– Не надо, Гарри, пожалуйста, – пальцы Эггси неуклюже легли на напряжённую шею, взъерошив аккуратную стрижку на затылке Гарри.

Тот, как ни странно, послушался и, выпустив стоящий член Эггси изо рта, поднял на него глаза. От одного только взгляда Эггси словно током прошибло: он застонал и всё же поёрзал бёдрами, всё ещё ощущая внутри себя пальцы.

– Как ты хочешь? – голос Гарри был низким и с лёгкой хрипотцой – его уже тоже вело от возбуждения.

– Так, – Эггси, выгнувшись, начал двигать бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, но через пару движений те исчезли.

Гарри с силой потянул его на себя, заставляя сесть, и Эггси оттолкнулся от кровати, по ходу дела стаскивая с себя футболку. Он вжался в Гарри всем телом, жадно впившись в его губы. От желания в паху уже было больно, сердце заходилось в груди, и Эггси нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться кожей к коже. Он стащил халат с плеч, огладив спину, потянул футболку вверх, когда Гарри поднял руки, помогая себя раздевать, прижался губами к ключице, влажно поцеловал в шею и со стоном уткнулся носом в плечо. У Эггси уже сорвало резьбу и он, отчаянно нуждаясь в прикосновениях, оседлал бёдра Гарри, потираясь о ткань его пижамных брюк, но тот ссадил его с себя, чтобы окончательно раздеться.

– Презервативы в среднем ящике, – Гарри кивнул на тумбочку.

– В жопу их – давай так, – Эггси мотнул головой и откинулся на спину поперёк кровати, широко расставив ноги в беззастенчивом приглашающем жесте.

Его накрыла приятная тяжесть тела Гарри, заставив выдохнуть перед плавным толчком, когда тот вошёл на всю длину. Эггси обхватил его бёдра ногами, раскрываясь для глубоких мощных толчков, выбивавших весь дух и способность связно мыслить. Гарри двигался размашисто и быстро, доводя до исступления голодными поцелуями, и Эггси как мог отвечал ему, сталкиваясь зубами и носами, и путаясь в руках. Сильные толчки протащили его по кровати до самого края, пока Гарри не упёрся одной рукой в матрас, а второй – сжал бедро Эггси, чтобы они не свалились на пол. Но Эггси было всё равно: он отзывался глухими вскриками на каждую фрикцию, видя разноцветные всполохи в белом шуме перед глазами. На очередном толчке Гарри выписал непонятную восьмёрку бёдрами, и позвоночник Эггси прошило судорогой удовольствия. Он громко вскрикнул и протяжно выдохнул:

– Охуенно. Гарри, сделай так ещё раз.

Он постоянно матерился во время секса, и хоть Гарри это нравилось, тот периодически его одёргивал.

– Эггси, – Гарри остановился, и его пальцы скользнули по губам внутрь приоткрытого рта Эггси, – я когда-нибудь вымою тебе рот с мылом.

Эггси сомкнул губы на его пальцах, прихватив зубами фаланги, и понятливо закивал. Он был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы Гарри снова начал двигаться, и новый толчок не заставил себя ждать. Застонав, Эггси разжал зубы, выпустив пальцы изо рта, и откинул голову на край кровати. Гарри сразу же прижался губами к его кадыку, прикусив кожу рядом с родинкой.

– Ну же, Эггси, – прошептал он, уже сбиваясь с темпа.

И это сработало, как спусковой крючок: низкий вибрирующий от возбуждения голос Гарри вызвал волну удовольствия, прокатившуюся по телу и принёсшую долгожданную разрядку. Эггси выгнулся, сжав руки на предплечьях Гарри, до того как его накрыла лавина оргазма. Он всё ещё продолжал двигаться, ловя бёдрами толчки, уже чувствуя, как внутри разливается жар. Гарри застонал, прижавшись влажным лбом к груди Эггси, кончая, и тот погладил его по напряжённым плечам, прежде чем зарыться пальцами в волосы.

– Я, кажется, оставлял полотенце на кресле, – Эггси прижался к Гарри, улёгшемуся рядом с ним на кровати.

– Я его убрал, – тот уже собирался вставать, чтобы дойти до ванны, но Эггси его остановил.

Под руки как раз попалась футболка, и он протянул её Гарри. Тот обычно не выносил подобного отношения к вещам, каждый раз поджимая губы, когда Эггси просто швырял свою одежду на кресло или даже на пол, не говоря о том, чтобы так испачкать, но в этот раз лишь молча принялся обтирать Эггси и себя. Отложив футболку, Гарри в сухом поцелуе прижался губами ко лбу Эггси, обняв его одной рукой.

– С тебя косарь, – Эггси улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее в крепких объятиях.

Это уже стало их постоянной шуткой, после того, как Эггси пришло в голову, что они никому не смогут рассказать про то, как познакомились. История о том, как Гарри принял Эггси за хастлера и платил ему за каждую ночь в его постели, вряд ли могла вызвать умиление, да ещё и тянула на статью. Но Эггси всё равно забавлял в ней тот факт, что Гарри был готов выложить тысячу фунтов за секс с ним. Нет, он ни в коем случае не умалял своих умений в постели, но штука фунтов за секс, серьёзно?

На этот выпад Гарри только фыркнул, звонко шлёпнув его по ягодице, ничуть не огорчённый тем фактом, что его план по подъёму Эггси из постели провалился: теперь они лежали там оба – сонные и разомлевшие после хорошего секса. На какую-то долю секунды даже появилась уверенность в том, что буря миновала, но Гарри быстро разрушил эту иллюзию.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я ехал… – начал он, но Эггси его перебил:

– Блин, Гарри! Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал, ладно? Это ты каждый раз находишь повод отказаться. Если хочешь, могу напомнить тебе все выдуманные причины, из-за которых ты так и не встретился с моей матерью?

Гарри вздохнул, поджав губы, и провёл по ним кончиками пальцев – жест, выдававший в нём желание закурить:

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что она меня вспомнит. Не думаю, что она забыла человека, сообщившего ей о смерти мужа.

– Да, наверное, вспомнит, – Эггси спихнул руку Гарри со своего бедра и сел на кровати. Если честно, ему и самому хотелось выкурить сигарету другую. – Но нельзя же вечно от неё прятаться.

– Эггси… – голос Гарри зазвучал так, словно он разговаривал с пятилетним.

– Гарри, я в восторге от того, что ты трахаешь меня в постели, но не надо ебать меня в мозг!

– …я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, – Гарри продолжил говорить, как ни в чём ни бывало, – что это не моя глупая прихоть или попытка отвязаться от тебя. Я ценю наши отношения, но я не хочу, чтобы они встали между тобой и твоей семьёй.

Эггси прикрыл глаза ладонью, чувствуя прилив стыда за свой резкий выпад.

– Они и не встанут, – уверенно сказал он, обернувшись к Гарри. – Ты тоже моя семья. Вам с мамой уже давно нужно встретиться. Возможно, не сразу, но она свыкнется с этим.

Гарри несколько минут задумчиво смотрел куда-то в пространство, но всё же кивнул, и Эггси, довольный результатом, снова лёг рядом с ним. Они вытянулись на кровати, лениво целуясь и обнимаясь, переплетясь ногами и руками, пока во взгляде Гарри не появилось сытое спокойствие, и он снова не прижался губами ко лбу Эггси теперь уже в благодарном поцелуе. Эггси обвёл кончиками пальцев уже начавшие наливаться красным синяки от укусов на ключицах Гарри и толкнул его в плечо, переворачивая на спину и усаживаясь сверху – за свои старания он заслужил явно больше, чем просто поцелуй. Но тут его взгляд зацепился за часы на тумбочке:

– Твою ж мать, Гарри! Мы опаздываем! – Эггси мгновенно соскочил с кровати, на несколько секунд замерев в оцепенении, а потом кинулся в гостевую спальню, чтобы принять душ.

Как агенты на задании, даже в самой экстренной ситуации Гарри и Эггси всегда действовали чётко и слаженно, но вот в условиях бытовой спешки они метались по дому, пытаясь собраться, позавтракать, одеться и успеть выйти из дома вовремя. При этом они всё время сталкивались, матерясь и путаясь в вещах. Ситуацию ухудшало ещё и то, что ДжейБи считал это игрой и активно в ней участвовал, из-за чего периодически приходилось его или оббегать, или перепрыгивать.

Остановился Эггси лишь перед зеркалом в холле, уже полностью одетый в костюм, чтобы проверить запонки и поправить манжеты рубашки.

– Позволь поинтересоваться, Эггси, – Гарри подошёл сзади с бутылкой вина из погреба в одной руке, а второй разгладил плечевой шов его пиджака, – серебреная ложечка не натирает? – спросил он с усмешкой.

Он периодически задавал вопросы подобного рода или ставил Эггси в неловкое положение, уча его выходить из любой ситуации, не теряя лица, как и подобает джентльмену.

– Благодарю за беспокойство, – Эггси перевёл на него взгляд и вежливо улыбнулся, – но твоими стараниями мне уже давно там ничего не натирает.

Гарри хмыкнул, окинув его довольным взглядом с головы до пят, и слегка наклонившись вперёд, сжал губами мочку уха Эггси.

– Гарри, мы опоздаем, – тот прикрыл глаза, не делая попыток отстраниться.

– Не опоздаем – ты сегодня за рулём.

– Не вопрос, но штрафы за превышение скорости будешь оплачивать сам, – Эггси подхватил со столика ключи и шагнул к двери.

Ему нравилось вождение, а уж вождение седана Гарри вообще доставляло настоящее удовольствие. С зарплатой Кингсмен Эггси мог позволить себе любую машину, даже точно такой же Ягуар. Но, наверное, половину удовольствия составляло незаметное подрезание ключей у Гарри. Ещё больше удовольствие доставляло, когда тот предлагал ему ключи сам. Так что покупка собственной машины постоянно откладывалась на неопределённый срок.

Эггси лавировал среди машин в дорожном потоке, как рыба в воде, с улыбкой слушая, как Гарри комментировал других водителей на дороге, пока они ехали в цветочный. Составление букетов для Эггси было чем-то из разряда гадания на таро, поэтому в магазин пошёл один лишь Гарри, который знал все названия цветов, их значения, и что с чем сочетается. Эггси же остался с ДжейБи в машине, дожидаясь его возвращения и нервно отстукивая пальцами по рулю ритмы песен, игравших по радио. Где-то на середине нового хита от Мадонны, телефон издал короткую трель, сообщая об смс, и Эггси вытащил его из кармана, бросив взгляд на загоревшийся экран.

 _«С тебя текила, с меня история»_ , – гласило сообщение, отправленное с номера Рокси. Эггси лишь кивнул и отправил телефон обратно в карман, зная, что позже придёт ещё одна смс, но уже с координатами и временем. Они с Рокси отмечали каждое тяжёлое задание небольшой попойкой, чтобы снять стресс и расслабиться. И, надо сказать, были не единственными в Кингсмен, кто так поступал. 

Каждое такое сообщение давало знать, что Рокси вернулась с задания невредимой. Иначе ему бы позвонил Мерлин. Но раз смс пришла, то Эггси мог выходить на работу, не боясь заработать нервоз. 

Последние два месяца, что Рокси провела в Боливии, были сущим адом для Кингсмен: Мерлин с каждым днём её отсутствия зверел всё больше. Эггси, да и все остальные агенты, уже давно ждали, когда эти двое перестанут мериться членами и, в конце концов, переспят. Потому что от их неудовлетворённого либидо уже начинала искрить аппаратура и сдавать крепкие нервы рыцарей Кингсмен.

Два года Рокси пыталась добиться хоть чего-то от Мерлина, но тот упорно не сдавал позиций, а потом она чуть не погибла на одной из своих первых миссий. После этого Мерлин уже был готов поддаться, но упёрся в глухую стену – теперь уже Рокси начала динамить все его попытки признаться в чувствах. И эта их холодная война с выяснением отношений длилась уже два года. Эггси едва ли понимал, что происходило между этими двумя и почему они только всё усложняли, но искренне верил, что как только они переспят, всё пойдёт на лад.

– Отнюдь, Эггси, – Гарри, которому он как-то вечером у камина высказал это предположение, лишь поджал губы, задумчиво разглядывая кубики льда в своём виски, – как только эти двое сойдутся, из головной боли они превратятся в настоящую мигрень.

Обычно Гарри был прав в своих предположениях, правда, в этот раз Эггси надеялся на исключение из правил. Он желал Рокси самого лучшего, но за свои нервные клетки переживал – их едва хватало на выносы мозга в исполнении Гарри.

– Думаю, ты уже можешь выжимать педаль газа до упора – мы непозволительно сильно опаздываем, – Гарри одним быстрым движением оказался на пассажирском сиденье, аккуратно придерживая букет и одновременно с этим пристёгиваясь.

Эггси послушно вдавил гашетку в пол, выезжая на дорогу, и до дома, в котором теперь жила его семья, доехал за рекордные сроки. Оставалось надеяться, что Мишель не видела полицейский разворот, который Эггси совершил, чтобы припарковаться возле самого дома. Гарри его манера вождения уже давно не могла шокировать, так что тот просто передал Эггси букет и вылез из машины, прихватив бутылку вина. Эггси вылез вслед за ним, выпустив с заднего сиденья ДжейБи, и они оба застыли перед входной дверью. И если Эггси просто немного нервничал, то в глазах Гарри читалась настоящая паника, но он всё же нашёл в себе силы нажать на дверной звонок. Дверь открыл Фрэнк:

– Эггси! И Гарри, я полагаю? Очень рад знакомству, – он протянул Гарри руку, и тот её крепко пожал, переступив порог.

– Взаимно, Фрэнк.

– Мистер Харт! – голос Мишель прозвучал довольно взволнованно, и Эггси поспешил войти в дом, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Гарри застыл каменным изваянием, виновато гладя на Мишель. Та же смотрела на него так, будто увидела призрака. В её глазах отразился испуг, словно она боялась, что ей снова сообщат о смерти, но в этот раз уже сына. Поэтому Эггси шагнул вперёд, прикрыв Гарри своим плечом, и выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку:

– Ма, знакомься – это Гарри.

Мишель перевела взгляд на Эггси и слишком очевидно для всех облегчённо вздохнула, но, спохватившись, всё же кивнула.

– Я… да, я очень рада, наконец, познакомиться.

Напряжение в холле можно было резать ножом, и Эггси лихорадочно пытался придумать, как разрулить ситуацию, в которой они оказались. Мишель, только что пережившая шок, стояла, обняв себя руками, и смотрела на Гарри нечитаемым взглядом. Тот же замер с обречённым лицом, кажется, готовый к тому, что Мишель кинется на него с обвинениями или кулаками. Фрэнк тоже пока ничего не предпринимал, но явно уже подумывал о том, как выставить Гарри из дома. Момент разрядил ДжейБи, с радостным лаем бросившийся к Маргарите, которая как раз спускалась по лестнице. Та замерла, обведя внимательным взглядом всех собравшихся, и только потом, потрепав мопса за ушами, быстро сбежала вниз.

Маргарита, как всегда, с разгону влетела в Эггси, обняв его за пояс, но тут же сделала шаг назад и повернулась к Гарри.

– Здравствуйте, – она протянула ему ладонь для рукопожатия.

– Добрый день, юная леди, – Гарри, подключив всё своё обаяние, взял её руку в свою, аккуратно сжав, и склонил голову в знак приветствия.

– Моя младшая сестра Маргарита. Маргарита, это - Гарри, – Эггси решил воспользоваться этим шансом, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить углы и разрядить обстановку в холле, но Маргарита его опередила.

Она поймала руку Гарри в свои ладошки и с интересом посмотрела на него снизу вверх:

– Эггси сказал, что вы - рыцарь.

– Боюсь, он немного преувеличил, – Гарри покачал головой.

– Но у вас же есть конь?

– Когда-то был, – Гарри, наконец, улыбнулся.

– Тогда я покажу вам свою коллекцию, – у Маргариты загорелись глаза, и она, как маленький буксир, сразу же, пока никто не успел возразить, потащила его за собой на второй этаж.

Гарри явно был не в восторге от идеи остаться наедине с восьмилетним ребёнком. Он как-то упоминал, что не очень хорошо ладит с детьми, но с Маргаритой не нужно было нянчиться, да и осмотр её коллекции фигурок лошадей не мог занять слишком уж много времени. И всё же ужас, застывший на лице человека, единолично выкашевшего отряды профессионально обученных наёмников, выглядел комично, и Эггси едва сдержал смешок, беззвучно прошептав губами: _«иди»_. Он аккуратно забрал у Гарри бутылку вина, и проводив его взглядом до комнаты сестры, повернулся к Мишель, вручив ей букет.

– Эггси, ты знаешь, кто этот человек? – та забрала цветы на автомате, всё ещё выглядя немного потерянной.

– Да, – Эггси кивнул, отдал вино Фрэнку, и, наконец, обнял мать. – Он служил вместе с отцом.

– Он принёс ту медаль, – Мишель глубоко вдохнула, кажется, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

– Знаю. Мы говорили с ним об этом. Гарри ни в чём не виноват, – Эггси поцеловал её в висок, легонько подталкивая в сторону столовой.

– Вы… у вас всё с ним серьёзно?

– Да, мам, – Эггси кивнул. Если бы у них всё было не серьёзно, то он бы не стал терпеть характер Гарри, который был совсем не сахар, четыре года. – Очень.

Мишель остановилась, повернувшись к нему, и провела ладонью по щеке Эггси. Тот тоже замер, накрыв ладонь матери своей.

– Ты его любишь, – тон Мишель был скорее утвердительным, чем вопросительным, что не могло не радовать, но обречённые нотки в нём вызывали тревогу.

– Да, – Эггси ответил, даже не задумываясь: раз он смог сказать это Гарри, то признаться в этом Мишель было не так уж и трудно.

Он с мольбой посмотрел на Фрэнка, и тот, быстро сообразив, что от него просят, заговорил о новой школе, в которую недавно перевелась Маргарита. Так уж вышло, что сестра Эггси была центом, вокруг которого крутилось всё в этом доме, и стоило заговорить о ней – все остальные вопросы сразу же отходили на задний план. Это был не совсем честный ход, но Эггси нужно было время, чтобы Мишель свыклась с мыслью присутствия Гарри в их доме, а также чтобы она узнала его получше. Серьёзного разговора было не избежать, но Эггси надеялся оттягивать его насколько можно долго.

После обсуждения школы их разговор перешёл на лечение астмы, с которой всё ещё приходилось бороться, а оттуда незаметно переключился на выбор конного клуба. Последние два года Маргарита просто с ума сходила по лошадям и мечтала о верховой езде, а врачи наперебой нахваливали иппотерапию. Так что в их семье уже стали всерьёз задумываться о том, чтобы отвести её на занятия. После пары шуток Мишель немного пришла в себя, пусть и не перестала бросать на Эггси встревоженные взгляды, и влилась в разговор. Спустя ещё десять минут Эггси решил, что пора спасать Гарри – так долго умиляться коллекции Маргариты не мог даже он сам.

– Будем садиться? – спросил он, взглянув на Мишель.

Та кивнула и поднялась со своего места. Если Эггси переживал за Гарри, то Мишель – за свою дочь. Но их опасения были напрасными: Маргарита и Гарри в компании ДжейБи всё ещё изучали фигурки лошадей. Эггси, честно говоря, был даже немного удивлён, услышав их оживлённый диалог.

– А на этой ты катался? – Маргарита протянула Гарри маленького гипсового гнедого коня.

– О, английская чистокровная! – тот забрал игрушку из её рук и, погладив бок коня большим пальцем, кивнул. – Да, у моего отца был вороной конь. Титурель. Очень норовистый. Я седлал его всего один раз и после той поездки пролежал два месяца со сломанной ногой. Правда, тогда я был старше тебя всего на пару лет.

– Класс! Он встал на дыбы? – Маргарита, кажется, была в полном восторге от рассказов Гарри.

– Да, и я сразу же с него свалился.

– Пора к столу, – Мишель заглянула в комнату.

– Да, конечно, – Гарри поднялся на ноги, слегка одёрнув брюки, и протянул руку Маргарите, на которой она сразу же повисла.

Кажется, у Гарри появился ещё один поклонник в семействе Анвинов. Что было и ему, и Эггси на руку: раз Гарри нравился Маргарите – ему вполне могли простить все его грехи.

– Значит, верховая езда? Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя в седле, – тихо спросил Эггси, пока они усаживались за стол, и попытался представить Гарри в шлеме.

– Раньше умение держаться в седле было обязательным навыком для джентльмена. В нашем поместье есть конюшни, так что я бы тоже не отказался взглянуть на тебя в седле, – так же тихо ответил ему Гарри.

– Я не умею ездить на лошадях, – честно признался Эггси.

– Это не сложно, поверь. Нужно всего лишь подмахивать лошади – ты бы справился, – последнюю фразу Гарри выдохнул практически беззвучно, приподняв уголки губ в лёгкой улыбке.

Раз уж он перешёл на подобного рода шутки, то за него можно было не переживать – Гарри явно начал чувствовать себя в своей тарелке. Эггси незаметно сжал его колено под столом, облегчённо выдохнув – в этот раз катастрофа, кажется, миновала.

Первый тост за столом прозвучал довольно натянуто, но Мишель успокоилась и больше не смотрела на Гарри с затаённым ожиданием беды, Фрэнк уже оживлённо обсуждал с ним футбол, а Маргарита так вообще не сводила восторженного взгляда. Так что Эггси позволил себе немного расслабиться и откинулся на стуле, незаметно для всех скормив часть своей отбивной ДжейБи, уже поджидавшему под столом. Он был уверен – ещё пару таких выходных, и обеды действительно могли стать семейными.


End file.
